Confusion
by Luca1989
Summary: They were like fire and ice - and she was in between, unable to let go of either of them. Seto K./Serenity/Yami-Yugi
1. Come Away With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1: Come Away With Me

It was raining outside – again. Why was it always raining in Domino? And why hadn't he noticed before? With his head leaning on his left arm he stared out into the rain, waiting for something to happen. Tonight's date was not what he'd call an entertainment. He sighed. Why had he agreed to dating in the first place? Oh, right, because Yugi had thought it would distract him. After they had saved the world together, he had decided to stay around. Why not enjoy life a bit? Besides, it had been too hard to say goodbye. However, he had agreed to Yugi's idea because...because it had been Yugi's idea. How could he have said no?

Slowly but gradually he had the faint suspicion that his friend was trying to get rid of him every now and then so he could spend time with Téa. Well, that was nothing he was to be blamed for, but he could have said that frankly. He wouldn't have been angry. "You'll enjoy it, and you have to improve your people skills anyways!" Yugi had said. His people skills! Like he wasn't good with people! Yugi's friends had always liked him! But maybe that was because they were Yugi's friends after all. Anyway, the girl he was dating, Merissa, she liked him, too. He couldn't be that bad with people then.

Tonight Merissa had brought two of her friends, Candy and Sally. They were chattering a lot, which put him into the comfortable position of being allowed to daydream a little. That is, after they had asked him every question they could have possibly thought of and him answering each of them in all conscience.

"Hey Yami!" he perceived Candy's perky voice. He looked at her with a frown. Where was Merissa? Had she left him alone with those hyperactive girls? He gave the girl with the cheaply reddish tinted hair an attentive look. "Sally and I," she began, giving her blonde friend a glance, "We have decided that you are a nice guy." He nodded at them slowly and mouthed a long drawn "O-kay".

Sally leaned closer towards him. "But don't you ever hurt her!"

He gulped. "Why would I?" he brought forth.

The girls smiled contently. "She's our friend, we wouldn't want to see her sad." He nodded.

"Girls, are you molesting my date?" he heard Merissa ask and let out an inaudible sigh of relief. The brunette sat down beside him and gave him a smile, which he returned.

"No, we were just doing our duty as friends," Candy chirped. Merissa rolled her eyes.

"Never mind them," she told him, and then she stretched herself and yawned sleepily. "I'm _so _tired." The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Shall I bring you home?" he asked attentively. Merissa mustered him with her blue-greyish eyes for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, take me home, please," she said, and threw a quick glance at her two friends. They stifled an obvious giggle, and he could hardly suppress the need to roll his eyes.

"You know, Yami," Merissa began as they were on their way towards her parent's house. He glanced at her. She had a slight blush on her usually white cheeks, making him give her more attention. She took in a deep breath. "I've really enjoyed our dates so far," she said, "You are not like the others, I figure." She blushed even more. He smiled at her. "I mean, you are so…calm most of the time, and you are very patient with everyone, you never try to impose your opinion on others. That is rare, really." He looked up at the sky for a moment, trying to find words. It had stopped raining, and the air was filled with this scent of cleanliness. So what did this mean? Was she trying to tell him that she…loved him? Hopefully not! He wouldn't know what to say to that. He didn't think he loved her…yet. He liked her a lot. He could tell her that.

"I enjoyed it, too," he began, and she smiled, the red in her face never leaving it.

"So will you give us a chance?" she asked, and her voice was shaking with excitement.

He gave her a surprised look. "Give us a chance…?" he asked, not quite understanding what she was talking about.

She bit her lip. "I mean…as a couple." He pondered about the question for a moment. He thought about how happy Joey and Mai were as a couple and how he sometimes envied them for their happiness. Maybe he could be just as happy. Why not? It was worth a try. He took her hand and gently made her stop. One look at her eyes showed him how nervous she was and he smiled. It was sweet.

"Of course I will," he said confidently and she let out a sigh of relief and then a bright smile started forming on her lips. She gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you do." He embraced her – naturally – and smiled. She was happy, which made him happy. She held his hand proudly as they picked the rest of the way to her home.

They stopped in front of the door. Merissa was chewing away on her lower lip nervously as she rummaged inside her pocket for the keys. Thanks to Yugi he could already guess what was on her mind. He had made him watch several romantic movies. "That is what is usually on the girl's mind it seems," he had said. So far he had been right, at least when it came to Merissa. It was a bit sad, however, that the whole thing about love was so predictable. He had always considered it a bit more enigmatic if he was honest.

She turned to him, having found her key. "So…uhm…" she began, searching for the right words. He gave her a warm smile. He knew this was his part, so he guessed he was just going to do what the guys in the movies usually did. Hopefully it would work. Most likely it would. He leaned in a little closer, and she slowly closed her eyes. When he was close enough, he shut his eyes as well and gently placed his lips on hers. Immediately she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back, inquiringly yet gently biting his lower lip. He grinned and let himself get into the whole thing.

Suddenly she stopped though, stepped back and gasped in shock. He gave her a questioning look. She was blushing again. He just chuckled.

"That was…" she began in awe while staring at him.

He frowned. "That bad?" he inquired, not being too sure. He had never done that before after all – not knowingly, that is. She quickly shook her head, biting her lip.

"Amazing is more the word," she said with a smile and then placed another kiss on his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow then," she said. He nodded and watched her getting into the house before making his way back home.

* * *

"Mokuba, did you seriously book a hostess for me for tomorrow?" he asked drily as he looked at the booking confirmation. Ever since his younger brother had reached puberty he had grown fond of the idea that he, Seto Kaiba, needed a _girlfriend_. He was sixteen now and glancing at him with his dark blue eyes.

"Why not? Maybe you like the girl," he chirped cheerfully. Tomorrow he had a meeting with important businessmen. And obviously he had an attendance as well now. He rolled his eyes.

"Those girls are not there to be liked, Mokuba," he said, "They are earning their money on a basis of looking good. There is nothing more to them." Mokuba pouted.

"Have you never seen the movie _Pretty Woman_?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow and then sneered at his younger brother.

"No."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Just give it a try. If you don't like it, then I'll stop bugging you about the whole girl-topic, okay?"

He smirked. "Sounds like a good deal." So by tomorrow evening he was going to be out of this. Perfect. Mokuba jumped up and cheered.

"I'm sure you'll like it! And now I'm out of here! See you, big brother!" He frowned.

"Where are you going?!" Mokuba stopped at the door of his office and turned. "Just meeting with some friends. No worries!" And before he could intervene the boy was out of the door. Luckily he had his bodyguards. They never let Mokuba get endangered.

He let out a deep sigh. It was eight o'clock and he still had to prepare for tomorrow. The meeting was important. The gentlemen he was meeting with were interested in his technology. If he could sell it, he was going to strengthen his economic position in Africa. It was a little difficult with this continent. Maybe the next day was going to bring the big break.

For a moment his thoughts strayed to the woman who was going to accompany him. Hopefully she knew when to shut up. If there was one thing he hated more than women who were dumb, it was women who not only didn't have an opinion but were at the same time unable to express it.

A woman like that could spoil it all! And the reason why he always had everything under control was because luck usually wasn't with him. He couldn't simply depend on it and hope everything would turn out right. He clenched his teeth and quickly got the booking confirmation of the escort service from beneath the important papers.

He would call them and tell them to send the girl to the meeting he had next week. That was rather unimportant, since the men he was going to meet with wanted something of him and not vice versa. It was difficult enough for him to be the supplicant the next day. He couldn't have some quacking trull sitting beside him as well.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number. While it was hooting he looked through the confirmation again. When he came across the girl's name, he froze. Impossible!

"_BKB Models_, what can I do for you?" a bright voice chirped on the other side. He didn't answer. He couldn't help but staring at the name. "Hello?" He snapped out of it.

"Nothing. Please excuse me," he said, hanging up and smirking. This was going to be interesting. With satisfaction he put the paper aside and started working.

* * *

It had obviously rained in Domino lately. The air still smelled cleansed. Too bad she wasn't in the right mood to enjoy it. Her mood, to be honest, wasn't right for any kind of weather, except for rain, maybe. She exited the station and picked her way towards Yugi Mutou's grandfather's game shop. That's where she would find her brother her father had told her on the phone earlier.

She let out a deep sigh. Hopefully the whole lot wasn't going to be there. She wasn't going to be able to stand Duke and Tristan tonight. Well, maybe they weren't so into her anymore. Maybe they had girlfriends now and were happy. Five years had passed, after all. A lot had happened according to Joey, and she was sure there were many things he had forgot telling her about.

The game shop wasn't far from the station. At this time of the day it was closed already, of course. She was going to have to ring. Oh well. She raised her finger and-

"Serenity?" She shivered. At another time and place this voice would have seemed more than appealing to her. She turned to its owner, and let out a deep sigh of relief as she realized who it was. Joey had told her that the ghost who had inherited Yugi's puzzle had a body of his own now. She tried to smile – in vain. He gave her a worried look. Obviously she was looking as bad as she felt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing at her bag.

"I…was hoping to find my brother here," she said.

He nodded. "It's either here, or at home with Mai," he said and unlocked the door. "A surprise visit?" He picked up her bag and she thanked him while following in.

"Uhm, actually…no. Not in this sense, that is. I have something to tell him and thought it would be better to do it personally."

That was only half the truth and Serenity, being an honest person, had a hard time convincing herself that half the truth was better than no truth at all. Then again, the other half was of little concern to him. It was more the feeling that it was of concern to her brother, but that she wasn't going to tell him. She chewed away on her lip nervously as she followed Yugi's alter ego – she didn't know what to call him in fact – upstairs. With every step her heart got a little heavier.

How was Joey going to take it? She couldn't find the answer. Five years ago she might have been able to tell. But now? She hadn't seen him; their only contact had been via e-mail. She had changed, he had changed. She didn't think she really knew her brother very well anymore. That was a fact that didn't make it all easier for her. She sighed.

"Excuse me…" she said as he was starting to unlock the door of the actual apartment. He turned to her. "Could you…send Joey out if he's there? I'd like to talk to him alone first," she requested. He mustered her curiously for a moment, and then nodded with a smile.

"You can call me Yami, by the way," he said. She nodded and watched him slipping into the apartment.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to prepare for the next moments. She wasn't intending to stay much longer; she needed to get some sleep, if possible. She could already hear her brother rumbling through the apartment to the door. She tried to hold back the unbearable pain it caused her to listen to this clear sign of his happiness. The door was flung open, and in the doorway he stood. He hadn't changed so much it seemed. Immediately he pulled her into a firm embrace.

"Serenity! I can't believe you're here!" he said happily, "Come on, let's get in, I bet Yug' will be happy to see ya as well!" He was about to pull her in, but she stiffened and didn't move a bit. He loosened the embrace and gave her a questioning look. She had her lips pressed together firmly so they couldn't quiver, and she focused on her brother. His eyes widened in shock. "Sis?" he asked in complete bewilderment. She took in a deep breath.

"Joey," she whispered, her voice shivering.

"Wha…?" The tears were forcing their way out of her eyes without mercy.

"It's about mom…" she went on. He stared at her in shock.

"What happened?" She sobbed, but managed to compose herself a little.

"She got involved in a heavy accident today," she said, swallowing.

She remembered how she had been called shortly before she had wanted to take the train to Domino four hours earlier than she had ended up taking it. "Is that Miss Wheeler?" the police man had asked. "Uhm, yes," she had answered. "Listen, Miss, I am sorry to say that your mother was involved in an accident on the highway…I fear I have to tell you that…" And at that point she had dropped her phone in shock. After composing herself, she had returned home and then she had had to confirm that…

The picture of the dead body of her mother flickered in her mind and at that moment she fell into her brother's arms and clung to him for dear life.

"She's dead, Joey." Her voice was no more than a broken whisper. For quite a while they just stood there, both of them crying.

"Joey? Serenity?" It was Yugi. They loosened the embrace and turned to Yugi.

"What…?" His face was filled with empathy. Serenity pulled herself together and wiped away the tears. She had cried enough in the train.

"Our mother died in a car accident," she told Yugi, since Joey was still unable to speak.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! I'm so unspeakably sorry!" She nodded in acknowledgement. "Why don't you…come on in? Sit down, I'll make you some tea or something," he suggested. Serenity looked at her brother for a moment.

Heavy-heartedly she shook her head. "No, really, thank you Yugi. I have got to get back home. There are so many things I have to arrange now," she said. Another half-truth. If anyone was ever going to find out…Yugi and Joey looked at her in surprise.

"You can't go back just now," Joey said with a shaky voice. She sighed.

"I have to, Joey. I've got to work tomorrow. I can't afford to miss out on work," she said. That, however, was the truth.

"But…" She shook her head.

"Please, Joey," she pleaded. He wiped his teary eyes.

"I guess…I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Take good care of him, okay?" she said to Yugi while hugging him. He nodded.


	2. Wall Street Shuffle

Chapter 2 : Wall Street Shuffle

She hadn't slept a bit. If it hadn't been the recent death of her mother wringing out the last tears she had had left, it had been her feeling lousy for treating Joey in such a despicable way. Not only had she left him alone only a few minutes after telling him that his mother had died, no, she had also not told him that she was actually still in Domino. She had resided in a hotel for the night. Her job would have taken her to Domino the day before anyways. If Joey would ever find out what her profession was…he'd be flabbergasted. She had to tell herself over and over again that it was better this way.

She looked at herself in the mirror after having taken a long shower and muttered some random curse. She was looking awful. She couldn't simply look awful. She was supposed to look pretty and spiff, that was her job. She sighed and rolled her eyes at the thought of it. Somehow that was very low. As if she was only looking good. Well, maybe she was and she just hadn't put up with that yet. Her testimonies were speaking another language though.

However, back to the topic. Make-up could work miracles. She applied some and when she was done was a little more satisfied with herself. Now for the clothing: she had picked a simple, yet elegant dark violet dress with a V-neck and a knot at the décolletage which caused the dress to be ruffled at the height of her ribs. At her hips the dress cascaded into a wide skirt which reached to her knees.

She liked the dress; it was very convenient and comfortable. Judged by the weather outside she was going to need tights. It was autumn after all. She took out her silver necklace and put it on. It had three oval shaped pendants diminishing in size attached to it. The according bracelet was made of links shaped in the same form, and the earrings were made of one of these oval shaped pendants.

She took another glance at herself in the mirror and wondered whether she should do something with her hair. She pulled it back loosely. No, a ponytail wouldn't do. She narrowed her eyes and thought about it for a moment.

"Ha! I know!" She picked up a hair clip and pulled back the shorter strands of her hair to clip them at the back of her head.

She mustered the hairdo in the mirror for a moment. "Perfect," she thought and smiled a little. Then she let out a deep sigh. She liked being pretty. But she didn't like being pretty for the men that were booking her. Hopefully the guy was going to adhere to the rules of the agency. No slap and tickle.

However, it was about time she got going. She picked up her purse and left the room.

* * *

"It was about time she showed up," he thought grumpily as his escort finally descended from the stairs of the front entrance. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw who he was. Maybe this day was going to be more amusing than he could have thought. The driver opened the back door of the limo for her and she got in gracefully, revealing a bit of the dark violet dress she was wearing underneath the long black trench coat. As she directed her green eyes at him she gasped.

"Kaiba!" she exclaimed in astonishment. He smirked.

"You don't say, Miss Wheeler," he said drily. Perfect. For a moment she mustered him curiously and with surprise still written in her face. Then her face turned somewhat amused, which again took him by surprise – which, of course, he knew to hide.

"What is so funny?" he sneered at her. She grinned and looked out of the window.

"Oh, nothing. You are just not the customary kind of client," she remarked. He frowned.

"Which would be?"

She glanced at him and then shrugged. "Old, fat men who lack character but make up for that by tons of money."

He smirked. "You will not feel uncomfortable today then," he said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever…"

For the rest of the ride he contended himself with watching her. How long had it been since Battle City? Right, five years. It was amazing what five years could do to a homely little girl. No miracle she was working as an escort. Thinking about that dumb mutt she called her brother it was quite likely that she fit into the pattern perfectly. Pretty and dumb. She didn't look very dumb though. Just pretty. Well, who knew? As long as she didn't spoil his deal, he didn't care. Maybe he could sweeten his day a little by picking on her.

The limo stopped in front of the restaurant. It was one of the most expensive in Domino and surroundings. He could be sure that no one was going to disturb them. Without deigning to look at his escort he made his way into the building. She was surprisingly able to keep up with him in those high-heeled shoes. Without complaining she followed both elegantly and swiftly.

Before they entered the dining hall he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. She looked up at him fiercely for a moment, but then the anger quickly subsided and she turned indifferent. "All right, listen. One simple rule I bet you are not too dumb to follow, Wheeler: Don't speak unless you are asked to," he told her with a firm, yet low voice. For a second the ferocity came back. "What would a woman like me have to say about the big business?" she asked and then wrung herself free of his grip. Good, now that that was settled, they could proceed safely.

Their coats were taken. He had to admit that even this simple plain dress she was wearing was making her look awesome. Not that he was ever going to say that aloud. A waiter led their way to their private dining nook. The negotiating party wasn't there yet. That was good.

He sat down, and Serenity took her place beside him. "Is there something you have to say now?" he asked monotonously.

She glanced at him. "Indeed. I was wondering what this meeting is about," she answered promptly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "It seems pretty important." He nodded.

"I want to sell my technology to Africa," he said.

She frowned. "What would Africa want with it?" Was she questioning him?

Before he had time to react to her impudence he perceived a voice calling "Ah, Mr. Kaiba!" The three men were entering the area and he got up, and even before he could shoot an angry glance at Serenity she was on her feet as well, smiling at the men. He shook their hands. "And who is the beautiful lady?" Mr. Coleman, one of those men Serenity had described earlier, asked while mustering her greedily. She just stood and kept on smiling. Why wasn't she…? Oh, right.

"This is Miss Wheeler," he announced, and the men nodded at her in acknowledgement and then took their seats.

"I hope you had a good journey, gentlemen," he said.

"Oh yes. And we already enjoyed some of the points of interest in Domino," Mr. Brown said.

"And we had the chance to see your formidable Duel Disk system in action once. It is even more impressive if experienced first-hand," Mr. Bennett added.

He nodded. "I am very pleased to hear that."

After an exhausting deal of negotiations and planning they were almost settled. His escort had behaved comme il faut. But he knew not to count his chickens before they were hatched.

"Your company looks slightly bored, Mr. Kaiba," Mr. Coleman mentioned and Serenity directed her eyes at him with a sweet smile on her face. He got up and held out his hand to Serenity. "May I have this dance?" he asked and she put her hand into his elegantly and let him lead her onto the dance floor. A cha-cha-cha was beginning to play. The three of them watched the spectacle since there wasn't much more to be said.

"I must say, Mr. Kaiba, not only do you have a good nose for business, but for women as well. Such a charming, beautiful young lady," Mr. Bennett said.

He smirked. "In fact, Mr. Bennett, she is more an acquaintance than a close relation," he told him smugly. The man nodded and continued watching.

Mr. Coleman seemed to have a lot of fun. Wait, was he laughing? Had she just said something to him? Oh boy, she was going to spoil it after all! He had to find out what she was saying and...The song was over. Good.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said, getting up. They nodded at him. He made his way onto the dance floor, straight towards Mr. Coleman and Serenity. Mr. Coleman smiled at him gleefully.

"Mr. Kaiba, do you want the next dance?" he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." The elderly man handed Serenity to him and she followed back onto the dance floor. It was a tango. He took her delicate hand into his and put his right hand onto her petite back and she herself put her left hand onto his shoulder. And so they started to move to the music.

"What did you say to him?" he asked with subtle anger hidden in his voice. She glanced at him shortly and then looked away again, as is right and proper while dancing the tango.

"I said nothing he wouldn't have liked. In fact, I was quite flattering and, just to make sure he is completely convinced to buy your technology I even let him grab my butt without complaining. That is against the rules as you have surely read in the contract," she said drily. What a disgusting thought.

He narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't have," he said.

"Whatever. I'm sure even if I had protested he still would be very inclined to squeeze money out of Africa's poorest." The anger was clearly in her voice, but her face was still somewhat…beautiful. He gave her a questioning look. "Seriously, Kaiba. I know it is not my place to speak my mind here, but I can't help but…" She stopped here for whatever reason.

"But what?" he asked challengingly. It was sure tempting what a little mind like her could have to say about the big business.

"You are selling your technology to these guys who, and I am quite convinced as to that, have probably never seen the tiniest piece of Africa themselves, and then it is done for you, isn't it?" She sounded most accusing.

"So?" he inquired, not knowing what the big deal was. She glanced at him fiercely once more, and then looked to the side again.

"I…felt free to ask what they were planning to do with your technology," she said. He narrowed his eyes. "No worries. I _so_ buttered him up."

"So what are their plans?" She slightly tripped at the question, but caught herself so easily that he almost hadn't noticed. She was a remarkably good dancer.

"They will sell the duel disks to the poor black population for a price they think fair. And then they will stage tournaments in which they can win money…probably as much as one duel disk costs." He thought about that for a moment. That wasn't exactly what he had designed the duel disk for.

She sighed inaudibly. "I know this may not sound…as bad as I make it sound. But it is just not what these people need." He mustered her for a moment.

"What do they need, then?" She considered her answer shortly.

"Work. They need work. They need someone to give them something to work. What use is it to them if they have duel disks to play Duel Monsters with? Being determines consciousness, Seto Kaiba, and I think you of all people know that best." She said those words with much emphasis. He looked at her in surprise. "Or could you have become who you are now if you had been adopted by somebody as poor as a black African? Hardly. Besides, I wonder how a man like you can fall over backwards to achieve something so…" She sighed again. "Just saying…you could surely do better than that." The dance was over and she looked at him inquiringly. Slowly he let go of her. "If you would please excuse me, I need to wash off the disgusting sweat your partner has left on my hand."

He grabbed her hand before she could slip away. "Get your coat, we are leaving." She nodded at him and didn't seem too surprised. He went back to the table. "Gentlemen," he said, and had their attention.

"A nice to look at dance, Mr. Kaiba," Mr. Brown said in a congratulating manner. He nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Unfortunately I have to leave you now. Your flight is going this evening I figure?"

"That is correct. But say, what makes you leave so soon?" Mr. Coleman asked.

"I have unexpected business matters to attend to. I wish you a pleasant rest of the day. Enjoy Domino a little longer, it is really worth it." The men nodded at him. "You will hear from me soon."

They were sitting in the limo silently. The meeting had turned out much to his advantage. He was not satisfied at all though. And it was her fault. The redhead sitting in front of him had spoiled it all, but not through stupidity. She hadn't even spoiled the deal itself. She had…what had she? He didn't know. What he did know was that he had to reconsider his opinion about dumb women now. He wished he had had a dumb woman with him. But that girl wasn't dumb it seemed.

Wait; was that a tear rolling down her cheek? He narrowed his eyes and mustered her closely.

She gasped when she realized that he was watching her intensively. "Are you crying?" he asked inquisitively, as if it was a crime. Quickly she wiped away the tear.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. He raised an eyebrow.

"What, did it startle you so much to have your butt grabbed?" he jeered. She sneered at him.

"No," she said challengingly, "I think I'm used to that by now, but thank you for the empathy," she spat, and then let out a deep, long drawn sigh which made her lips quiver.

"So what is it?" he inquired impatiently. If there was one thing on earth he couldn't stand apart from losing a duel against Mutou it was a crying girl. She glared at him for a moment.

"My mother died in a car accident yesterday, that's what!" In that moment, the limo stopped and she got out, flinging the door shut and leaving him behind in a very startled state of mind.

* * *

He was on his way to the café where he had promised to meet Merissa in the afternoon. He was early, as usual. He didn't like being late. However, the moment he spotted the well-known black limo of KaibaCorp pulling around the bend and stopping in front of the hotel which was across the street from the café he knew he was going to be late today. Especially after realizing that it was Serenity Wheeler getting out of the limo in quite a hurry. He frowned. That couldn't mean anything good. What had Kaiba made up to get at Joey this time?

The limo went off and Serenity was sitting down on the next best bench she could find. She didn't seem to feel too good. Well, who would, one day after losing their mother? Joey was pretty through, so much was sure.

"Hey, Serenity," he said concernedly as he approached. She shot up her head and gasped.

"Oh bugger! What…?" She stopped. "Not that I could ask _you_ that question," she muttered. He raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her.

"What happened? Why did you…Did Kaiba do something to you?" She mustered him for a moment.

"Uhm, no, not quite," she said calmly. She let out a deep sigh and leaned back against the bench.

Raising her hands to the back of her head, she pulled something out of her hair, making the strands that had been clipped together back there come back to the front. Then, with her left hand, she stroke through her hair to get it out of her face. At all times her movements were accompanied by jingling. She was probably wearing a bracelet beneath that trench coat.

She turned to him with a worried look on her face. "You must be asking yourself what I'm still doing here," she said with a sigh. He nodded slowly. Now that she mentioned it: it _was_ strange indeed. "Can you keep a secret for me?" she asked. "It is really important to me that Joey doesn't know." He considered her question for a moment. He didn't like keeping secrets from his best friend. But he could also see that Serenity was very desperate. Maybe he could arrange some kind of deal.

He nodded with a smile. She took in a deep breath. "Good. When I said I had to work…I was telling the truth," she said, "Only I…had to work _here_ today, for Seto Kaiba," she said. He gave her a puzzled look. Quickly she raised her hands calmingly. "Not what you might think now! I am working for an escort service. I am paid to escort whoever wants to be escorted to business meetings and stuff. All I have to do is look pretty and be nice." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Looks like you manage to do that," he said.

She smiled. "If that was a compliment…then thanks. If not…well, I could understand that as well." He mustered her for a moment.

"You don't seem too happy with that kind of job," he stated. She pulled up her shoulders, as if she was feeling cold, and then let out a deep sigh, looking up at the grey sky.

"What should I answer to that?" she wondered aloud. She looked back at him and smiled a little. "Most of the time I don't enjoy it, that's right. But it pays and I…" Her lips stared quivering and she tried to contain herself.

"Serenity you…don't have to tell me if…" She shook her head.

"No, it's all right. I just…had to work because my mother couldn't have paid the house anymore. We tried selling it several times, but it didn't work. So I thought this was the best alternative to walking the streets."

He leaned back against the lean as well and put his hands into his pockets, letting out a deep sigh. "Joey never told me you were in such trouble," he said. She chuckled ironically.

"Because I never told him."

He turned to her in sheer surprise. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "Because I…I owe you too much already," she said. He raised an eyebrow. What exactly did she owe them? "My eyesight, for example," she reminded him.

He smiled. "Yes, I remember. Duelist Kingdom." She nodded.

"Besides…I wanted to make it on my own. I can't always depend on Joey. I guess I just…wanted to prove that I'm not the little baby sister anymore." She bit her lip. "Worked out pretty well it seems." There was clear sarcasm in her voice.

He chuckled. "To Joey you will always be his baby sister." She nodded with a chuckle.

"That's why he may never find out what my work is. And…really, he'd explode if he'd ever find out that it was Seto Kaiba I worked for today."

He grinned. "Indeed. It surprises me though." Why would Seto Kaiba need to hire an escort? He doubted that there was any woman in the world who wouldn't want to go with him. Except for Serenity, that is. Maybe that was the thrill.

"He didn't exactly say why he had hired me in the first place," she said. "Very strange…" Then she got up. "Thank you," she said, "for listening."

He got up as well. "I think you should tell Joey about your job. He deserves to know."

She sighed. "Yeah, I thought you would say so. You're his best friend, after all." He smiled at her.

"I'll keep my mouth shut though. I promise." She tried to smile, but it was sadder than anything she could have done at that moment.

"I need to get going." For a moment they just looked at each other. It seemed like she still had something on her mind. "I guess I'll…see you at the funeral, if you want to." He gave her a surprised look. She rolled her eyes. "Like anyone would like to go to a funeral," she muttered, reprimanding herself. He shook his head.

"No, that's okay. I think we'll all join, if you would like us to."

She nodded. "I would." With that she turned around and made her way into the hotel. He let out a deep sigh. Who would have thought that she could get into such trouble? He couldn't quite tell if they could have helped her with that at all. Duel Monsters wasn't the solution to everything it seemed.

He crossed the street and noticed that Merissa was already waiting inside, looking out of the window. He gave her a smile and went in, joining her at her table.

"Hey," he said, gently kissing her hand. She smiled. "I'm sorry for being late," he said. She mustered him curiously.

"Who was that girl delaying you?" she asked. He gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, uh…that was Serenity Wheeler. Joey's little sister."

She frowned. "She was not so little." He chuckled.

"No, she's grown a little older since the last time we met it seems."

"How much older?" Why was she so interested in that? Did this questioning fall under the topic of things men don't have to understand about women?

"Five years or so." She smiled.

"She's pretty." He nodded.

"Yes, certainly. But let's not talk about her. What was your day like?"

* * *

"Hey Seto!" He marched into his mansion, ignoring his younger brother, making a beeline for his office. "Seto?!" He stopped and looked at Mokuba. "What was it like?" he asked curiously. He grunted and went on into his office. It had been the most out of control day since long! Outrageous, that's what it had been like! He smashed the door shut and sat down at his table, brooding over what to do. Her words didn't want to leave his mind. Geez, she had quoted Marx! She was probably the only escort in the whole wide world who could do something like that. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number of his secretary. "Mr. Kaiba?" she asked indifferently.

"Please draft a letter to Mr. Bennett telling him that the deal is off," he muttered.

"Immediately, Mr. Kaiba." He chucked the handset onto the retainer and leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes pensively. That girl definitely owed him some now. And he already had an idea how she could make up for this farce. The door of his office was opened carefully.

"Mokuba," he said, "come in, I wanted to talk to you anyways." Almost timidly the teenager stepped in. "You know, I was wondering whether you knew who my escort was today." A glimmer of amusement lit up in his brother's eyes.

"What if I did?" he inquired. He shrugged. "I was just being curious. To answer your question: It was…interesting." Mokuba grinned and, being satisfied, left the office.

With a chuckle he picked up the handset once more and dialed a number. "_BKB Models_, Catherine at your service," a high-pitched voice said. He rolled his eyes. That was the category dumb and blonde he supposed. "This is Seto Kaiba speaking."

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba! How pleasant to hear from you. Were you satisfied with Ms. Wheeler?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering if she knew how equivocating she was. "Yes yes. About her: I have an offer to make…" he said with a smirk.


	3. Fragile

Chapter 3: Fragile

The day of the funeral. Two weeks ago her mother had died. Today Joey and all of his friends would come to attend the funeral and the subsequent dinner. She had asked Joey to stay until next day to get the heritage thing done. So all of them had simply decided to stay the night. She wasn't surprised as to that, neither did she really care. There was enough space in the house, so why not use it while she still had it?

"Come on, Serenity, we're going to be late!" She sighed and took one last look at herself. She rubbed her eyes.

"Coming, Pete!" she called and left the bathroom. Pete, that was the closest friend she had. She had got to know him through one of her jobs. They had hit it off on the instant. She smiled as she came walking down the stairs.

"Francesca is in the car already." Francesca was a colleague of hers and Pete's girlfriend. Those two were the only ones except for Joey and the gang who were going to attend the funeral. They got out of the house. "Are you all right, Serenity?" Pete asked as they made their way to the car.

She shrugged. "As all right as can be," she told him and got into the car. "Hey Franni," she said and the blonde turned to her with a smile.

"This weather is just no good," she muttered as she watched the beautiful colors of autumn unfolding in the midday sun.

"Well, rain would have spoiled your pretty shoes all right," Pete said.

She smiled a little. "That's right. Think positively!"

She took in a deep breath as they drove onto the parking space of the graveyard. The whole group was there already. She rolled her eyes and moaned. "I hope Duke and Tristan will go easy on me," she said.

"Your worshippers?" Francesca asked curiously. Serenity just nodded absent-mindedly. "Isn't Duke Devlin actually pretty rich? Why not take a chance with him, Ren?" She stuck out her tongue.

"Because he surrounds himself with fan girls. I don't intend to be the girl Dirty Diana tells that she's sleeping with my man if you know what I mean," she said.

Francesca giggled. "All right, all right. Let's get over with it."

They got out of the car and walked towards the group. "Hey," she said as they approached.

"Oh Serenity!" Mai said and pulled her into a close hug.

"Uhm…" she stammered.

"I'm so sorry…." She smiled and patted Mai's back.

"I'm fine so far," she said. "No worries." Mai gave her a worried look. "Seriously, Mai. I hope you took good care of my brother though." Joey mustered her for a moment. What an uncomfortable moment.

"So, uhm…" she began, turning to Pete and Francesca. "These are Pete and Francesca, my closest friends around here," she introduced them. Pete held out his hand to Joey.

"I've heard a lot about you, Joey Wheeler," he said politely and it delighted her that she had such a good friend. Joey, however, shook his hand half-heartedly.

"Can't say the same of you," he muttered. Serenity gave her brother a quizzical look. Another moment of awkward silence.

"Joey, do you have the eulogy with you?" she asked. Joey looked at her in surprise.

"Eulo-" Then he hit his hand against his forehead and Serenity let out a frustrated sigh.

"Joey," she sighed. "I really thought you could handle this," she said accusingly, but then gave him a smile and patted his back. "I'll think of something. Let's get going." With that they moved towards the place where their mother was to be buried.

"Hey Serenity," she perceived Duke's voice. She turned to him. He grabbed her hand without asking and pulled her into a close hug. His embrace was so intensive that one could have thought that he had been the one losing his mother. "If there is anything I can do for you," he said, but was interrupted by Tristan passing by and pulling Duke with him.

"She would have told you if she needed your consolation," he muttered. She frowned, watching them go ahead. What was going on with them for Christ's sake? Couldn't they just leave her be? Being a little angered she followed.

"What will you say at the grave now?" Pete asked as she stopped beside him. She chewed away on her lip nervously.

"Well…you know the eulogy by Emily Dickinson…what was its name again?" She pondered about it for a moment.

"'Because I could not stop for Death?'" he suggested.

Her eyes lit up. "That one." He mustered her for a moment.

"You know it by heart?"

She sighed. "My mother loved it. So…yeah, I do."

He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her against him once. "You're the strongest person I know," he whispered into her ear. "But don't tell Franni, she'd punch me again." She smiled as he let go of her. She glanced at her brother, who was glaring at them. She sighed inaudibly. Was he seriously jealous? Could she blame him?

* * *

Finally that was done with. After attending this first funeral in this life he was quite sure he never was going to like them. Naturally. There had been one moment, however, where all of them had caught their breath because…because it had been the most touching thing they had ever seen and heard. Most of them had shed tears at that point at the latest. It had been the moment in which Serenity had had to say a few words – which had been Joey's task in fact. Silently she had made her way to the front. Letting out a deep sigh which seemed to have burst the chains holding back the emotions she had started speaking:

"_Because I could not stop for Death_

_ He kindly stopped for me;_

_ The carriage held but just ourselves_

_ And immortality"_

At that point she had had to stop in order to compose herself. The tears had started rolling down her cheeks and despair had crept to her eyes.

_"We slowly drove, he knew no haste,_

_ And I had put away,_

_ My labour, and my leisure, too,_

_ For his civility."_

Joey had tried to jump up and embrace her, but she had shaken her head at him determinedly and with some effort had composed herself. He wondered still where she had taken that strength from. Thinking of the fourteen year old girl Serenity, so fragile and easy to break…Well, she was nothing like that anymore. One had the strange impression that she had been through too much to be weak.

_ "We passed the school where children played,_

_ Their lessons scarcely done;_

_ We passed the field of grazing grain, _

_ We passed the setting sun._

_ We passed before a house that seemed_

_ A swelling of the ground;_

_ The roof was scarcely visible,_

_ The cornice but a mound._

_ Since then 'tis centuries; but each_

_ Feels shorter than the day_

_ I first surmised the horses' heads_

_ Were towards eternity."_

All the while her voice had been shaky; she had had to swallow a few times. But she had made it through.

Now they were on their way to the house. He and Joey were riding in Pete's car. It was silent. Serenity was resting her head against the window, looking out absently. Joey was in the front, Serenity's friend in the middle, which left the right outer place to him.

"Pete, look!" Serenity suddenly exclaimed and pointed at something on the sidewalk.

"Shall I stop?" he asked. She nodded hastily. It seemed like whatever she had seen had just put some energy back into her. Pete stopped the car and with a strange hurry the girl got out, followed by Pete and Francesca. Joey got out hesitatingly and followed.

They were kneeling in front of a boxboard. "Oh my, the poor ones," Francesca said. As he approached he realized what the excitement was about. There were tiny furry creatures inside the box. There was a shield saying: "Mother died of birth." Serenity picked one of them up carefully.

They couldn't be very old yet. She turned to Joey, who watched the whole thing a little dumbfounded.

"They're just like us," she said to him and pushed the tiny creature against his chest. Joey looked at the little thing and his eyes started glistening. He put a comforting hand onto Joey's shoulder and smiled at him. He sighed as he watched his sister picking up another puppy.

Much to his surprise this one was pushed again his chest. "I'm sorry to spoil your very becoming suit, but you've gotta take one," she told him with a smile. It was a genuine, undistorted expression of happiness.

"But I…" he began.

"You wouldn't deny this little creature a chance to live, would you?" she said a little reproachfully. He raised an eyebrow and then mustered the little dog. How small and innocent it was. He looked back at Serenity, who was holding her own dog in her arms now, gently stroking across its tiny head with her thumb.

He smiled at her and nodded. "It's their great luck you saw them. They wouldn't have lasted much longer out here I guess," Pete said. Serenity smiled at him.

"And I owe my good eyes to my brother, because he never missed the chance to get himself such formidable friends as Yugi Mutou," she said with a smile and placed a peck on Joey's cheek. It seemed like she had understood a little what was bugging her brother apart from the fact that their mother had died.

"You might want to call a vet to come and see them," Francesca observed when they were driving again. Serenity gave her a pleading look, as if there was something bad about calling a vet. Francesca just focused on her firmly. She sighed and took out her mobile phone.

"Hi, Serenity Wheeler here." Pause. "Yes, thank you. Can I talk to Mr. Adams?" She waited, stroking the puppy carefully. He looked down at his own puppy and wondered how he had gotten into this in the first place. Its eyes were closed; its tiny head was resting on his right hand. How fragile it was.

"Listen: We just found five puppies. They were in a boxboard. Looks like they've been put there to die – or be lucky and find someone who has enough mercy to take care of them."

It seemed like she hadn't even given the doctor the chance to say hello, so quickly had she spoken. All the while she was looking at the puppy. "Mhh…when I picked up the first it had its eyes open." She nodded pensively. "But they are sleeping now as far as I can see." She mustered the puppy thoroughly and also glanced at the ones he and Francesca had on their laps. "So far they look good I'd say. Still I'd like you to drop by if you can manage to." She rolled her eyes in an unnerved manner and sighed. As if she knew him as more than just a vet. "Okay, see you later then."

* * *

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_Due to some inconvenience we were unable to deliver your offer to Ms. Wheeler so far. She should have received the letter today though. We will let you know what her decision is as soon as we know._

_Sincerely,_

_Marie Beauchamp_

He grumbled. "Imbeciles! That must be a house filled with dumb blondes. She could have written 'We forgot to hand your offer to Ms. Wheeler because our grey matter isn't enough to keep such easy tasks in mind' just as well!" he thought. He sneered and deleted the mail. Today was the funeral of her mother. Surely she wasn't going to decide anything about her job. For people like her that was a major setback. No time to focus on career. A weakness of the well provided for. Besides, the mutt and his despicable crowd of so called friends were probably swarming all over the place now.

"Seto?" He looked up from his work.

"Yes, Mokuba?" His brother stepped in. Something was absolutely wrong; his brother was looking at him timidly.

"What did you get up to now?" he asked drily. Mokuba frowned.

"Uhm, nothing. You just…had such an angered look on your face, as if someone had spoiled the deal of your life again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not quite."

Mokuba smiled. "Good. Can I have a car?"

He mustered his brother. "For what?"

"I want to meet some friends and it's a bit out of town."

"Can't you take the train?" Mokuba shook his head vehemently. He rolled his eyes. "The Golf GTI, nothing more."

"Thanks, big brother! I'll see ya later!"

* * *

"Okay, here's what we'll do," Mr. Adams began after examining the puppies. It was in the evening already. They had had dinner and the presence of the puppies had cheered the crowd up a little. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty room. Nothing she hadn't expected at the outset. He locked the door. She glared at him fiercely, putting her arms akimbo. "Why didn't you tell me that the funeral was today? I counted on that!"

She sighed. "Lower your voice, Ethan," she said. "Mom wouldn't have wanted me to." He grumbled.

"You know it would have meant a lot to me to attend the funeral. I loved her for Christ's sake!" She dropped her arms and sat down on the bed. It was the guest room they were in. He sat down beside her, despair written into his face. "I know she didn't want your brother to know. But…"

She picked up his hand. "I know you loved her," she said.

"Why can't your brother know now?"

She shrugged. "He's a bit choleric, especially when it comes to family. You wouldn't want to provoke him. He never forgave our mother for leaving. She took me away from him and she made our father turn even more pathetic than he had been before. He wouldn't understand." For a moment silence fell.

"So, what about the puppies now?" With his forefinger and thumb he grabbed his nose bone between the eyes and took stock of himself.

"Okay. They need to be observed. The thing is I have no space, at least not tonight. Tomorrow I can get them, but you have to take care of them tonight." She straightened her back.

"What do I have to do?"

He smiled at her. "How lucky they are to have been spotted by you."

She shrugged. "You know I love dogs."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll leave the dog milk here. You have to feed it to them in the way I did earlier since they are too weak to do that themselves just now." She nodded. "Good. They need just one more dose in about four to five hours. Apart from that they need cuddling, love, devotion. I'm convinced you and your friends manage to give that to them." She smiled. Gently he stroked across her cheekbone with his thumb. "There's much of your mother in you, Serenity Wheeler." She let out a deep sigh. He got up. "I guess I'll leave then." She nodded and followed him. Unlocking the door he got out. Hopefully no one was going to cause a scene. She took a quick look around. No one was around. Most of them were still sitting at the table, talking about this and that.

Luckily she didn't have to pass through the dining room in order to get to the door. She opened it for Mr. Adams. He gave her a smile. "Don't forget to feed them. I'll drop by tomorrow and pick them up, all right?" he said.

She bit her lip. "In the afternoon?" she asked.

He frowned. "Why so late?"

She sighed. "My brother and I have an appointment with the notary at ten o'clock." For a moment she hesitated. "There isn't very much to inherit, so I guess we'll be back by midday or so," she added. He mustered her for a moment. What was going on in his mind now? He gave her a smile and patted her right arm amiably.

"They'll need one more ration of milk then. I already had a notion and brought enough of it. I'll drop by at around one, all right?" She nodded with a smile.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and with that left.

"Hey, Serenity, did you prepare the food all by yourself?" Tristan asked curiously as she entered the dining room. As expected, all of them were still at the table…except for Pete and Francesca. Serenity shook her head.

"Not _all _by myself. Pete and Francesca helped me." Tristan gave her a smile. "It was delicious really." She gave him a smile.

"Thank you. So, is everybody sated?" They all nodded. She heard rattling from the kitchen. So that's where the two missing friends were. She opened the door and…

"Yikes!" Her mouth dropped open. "Seriously guys," she said indignantly while closing the door behind her. They grinned at her sheepishly while untangling, adjusting their clothing again and putting some space between their bodies.

She hit her hand against her forehead and sighed. "You know, I thought you were doing the dishes," she said with a slight grin "That's what you usually do in kitchens." Pete cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry…it just…got a hold of us."

Serenity nodded. "Whatever," she said, "At least it was me coming in. Now will you help me with the dishes?" They nodded and Francesca started filling the sink with warm water while Pete passed her and got out of the kitchen. Serenity grabbed a drying-up cloth and started drying the things Francesca had cleaned already, stepping beside the blonde. She glanced at her with a grin.

"I love him so much," Francesca told her. Serenity nodded.

"I mean, I already loved him when he was my best friend, but now…I never thought it would work." Casually Serenity put the dried things aside and smiled.

"He's a wonderful person," she said.

"Yeah, but you know what? I think your brother is quite similar to him." She bit her lip. She had often considered the possibility that she had found a substitute for Joey in Pete. It put her at unease to think so. Francesca caught the hint and changed the topic. This one, however, wasn't very comfortable either. "So, what are you going to answer to this…request?" Serenity let out a deep sigh and was about to form a snappish answer when Pete entered the kitchen again with some dishes.

"Everything all right? You look a little pale," he said, putting the dirty dishes into the sink. Serenity shrugged.

"Maybe I ate too much," she said with a slight smile.

He shrugged. "Allrighty then! I'll throw myself back into the field!" He placed a peck on his girlfriend's cheek and left the kitchen. Francesca gave her a questioning look.

"I don't know. I don't think this is a good idea," she said.

"Why not? You could live in Domino, with your brother. Didn't you say you wanted that?"

She sighed. "Yes, but not under these circumstances. Joey would never…"

"What would I never?" she perceived her brother ask and she swallowed. She turned to the kitchen door and smiled.

"Let me and my friend do the washing up all on our own," she saved herself. Joey managed to grin a little and rolled up his sleeves.

"Francesca, if you wouldn't mind I would really like to do your job from now on," he said. His bad accent had so much changed for the better. Serenity couldn't help but being proud of him. Francesca dried her hands and left.

"So how do you feel, sis?" he asked while starting to wash the dishes. Serenity smiled a little.

"As the case may be. I guess it'll take some time to deal with everything."

He nodded. "What about the house?" She sighed and dried the spoon in her hands a little more thoroughly than necessary.

"I don't know. We tried to sell it several times, but no one ever wanted it." This made Joey prick up his ears.

"Sell? Why?" She mentally cursed herself for even mentioning.

"Isn't that obvious?" she asked in order to buy time. For a moment he tried to think of something.

"Well uh…yes, of course. Such a big house for only two women is pretty exaggerated indeed!" She nodded in agreement. It was hard not to lose her countenance now. Not only was she keeping secrets from her brother, she even made him lie to himself. What had become of her?

* * *

"I hope she will be all right." Judged by the fact that this was Duke speaking he supposed 'she' was Serenity. He opened the door to the room he was sleeping in. He was sharing it with Duke and Tristan.

"Maybe we should look after her once more," Tristan chimed in with much concern in his voice.

"Oh, hey Yami," the two of them greeted them in unison upon spotting him. He just gave a slight nod and walked up to the folding bed, sitting down cross legged. He wasn't really tired just now, but since everybody had decided to go to bed he had obeyed. For a moment there was silence between the three of them. Tristan and Duke were obviously pondering about the ever present topic in their minds.

He wondered whether it wasn't a bit presumptuous of them to care for Serenity in such an exaggerated way. After all, where had they been the last five years? Had they ever called her or visited just once? Most likely not, though he hadn't observed that of course. Did they even know about who she was now? Or did they still make themselves believe that she was a little girl needing protection?

"I don't think you need to worry about her," he said and the two of them looked at him in surprise.

"What makes you think so?" Duke's voice showed slight traces of anger. He shrugged casually.

"I had the impression that she's doing fine…according to the circumstances, of course." They both gave him peerie looks – as if by making this simple observation he had entered their club of Serenity-stalkers without asking for permission. "I'm just saying…" he muttered. Luckily those two didn't exactly count as what he called his closest friends. He accepted them and they got along. But seriously, Duke was pretty self-absorbed and as far as he could judge he wasn't quite treating women in the way they deserved to be treated. And Tristan? Well, he was nice. There wasn't much to be said against him in general. He just didn't know what to make of him. If Yugi had known how he was feeling towards those two friends of his he surely would have been pretty startled. Serenity wasn't the only one keeping things secret from the people closest to her. Only her secret was a little more severe he'd say. The motive, however, was quite the same.

"I don't like that Pete guy," Duke muttered as the two of them had decided not to consider him with their gazes anymore. He laid back, crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Me neither. He's so…." Obviously Tristan found himself at a loss of words.

"Stealing Serenity's attention…" he finished for him in his thoughts, feeling slightly amused. What was the point in fussing about this anyways? They were going to return home the next day and most likely they weren't going to give a damn about Serenity until the next time they were going to meet by chance. The mere thought was disgruntling.

He perceived a loud yawn. "Let's get some sleep," Tristan said and crawled onto the bed. Duke turned off the light. Time to sleep then.

Sleeping didn't work, not at all. Why he wasn't tired he couldn't tell. The whole day had been very odd and disturbing in a way. He sighed and sat up. It was no use lying around though. Maybe he could look after the puppies. Careful not to wake the other two he slipped out of the room. The house was dark and relatively silent.

Was that music coming from the living room? Curiously he tip-toed downstairs. Reaching the living room he peered in. Instrumental music was playing softly. There was no one in the room though, except for the puppies wandering around. Weren't they supposed to sleep? Not that he knew anything about dogs, but that's what the night was for in most cases. He stepped in and kneeled down beside the puppy closest to him. It was the one Joey had taken he thought.

"Oh hey, did the music wake you up?" He shot up and only now noticed the light coming from the kitchen.

"No, not at all," he said. She smiled and sat down on the sofa, putting a tablet onto the coffee table and then picking up a puppy.

"So you're here to help me with those little chaps?" she asked, turning her head to him. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I can't sleep anyways." With that he sat down beside her. She picked up a little flask from the tablet and held it close to the puppy's mouth. Almost instantly the little dog started drinking and Serenity grinned.

"You're a hungry little chap. I hope you won't eat me out of house and home." For a moment silence fell and they just watched the dog. It was a peaceful and pleasant silence, something that was rarely found.

When the dog was done she put away the empty bottle. The little pup eagerly neared its face to Serenity's and started slobbering all over her face with vigorous energy, making her giggle.

"All right, all right, I get it." She pushed the dog away with a smile and released him to the ground. "There is no psychiatrist in the world like a puppy licking your face," she said with a happy sigh and he grinned. She picked up another puppy and held it out to him. "Now you," she said encouragingly and he took it. "It is Joey's," she said, handing him another bottle. Again silence fell as the dog drank the milk hastily.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked half insecure, half curious. He frowned at her.

"Of course, anything you want," he said and wondered what it could be Serenity Wheeler had to ask him. She smiled and casually lured another dog to her to grab it.

"How well do you know Seto Kaiba?" she asked and his mouth almost dropped open. This was the question he hadn't expected at all.

"W-what do you mean, how well do I know Seto Kaiba?" he asked in bewilderment. She rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering…if he made you an offer that is really hard to knock back, what would you do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I can't answer that question, not in a way that would satisfy either you or me," he told her. His interest was fully awakened now.

She let out a deep sigh. "Look, it is as follows: he has asked me to work for him permanently. He will pay me twice as much as any other client would and he would even be as generous as to pay for an apartment in Domino." He gasped. That was quite much effort Kaiba was willing to put into annoying Joey a little. "Yeah, as I said, I can hardly reject that. But I know he is probably after using me to hurt Joey. I wouldn't want that, for nothing in the world. On the other hand…it's been so many years since…since whatever happened that makes the two of them hate each other like they do. So I was wondering, why would a man like Seto Kaiba put so much effort into annoying my brother? I mean, I suppose there are more important matters to attend to." She was saying all this in an inquiring way, as if she was more speaking her mind out loud than talking to him.

He nodded in agreement. "That's strange indeed. He knows exactly how he can get at Joey. He wouldn't need you for that." She took in a deep breath.

"To be frank, and this is no joke, if not for the tiny possibility that he will annoy Joey, I wouldn't have hesitated a moment to accept." He turned to be able to look at her a little closer, but there was no sign of her kidding him in any way. She giggled. "You should see your face. Is it that hard to believe? I know Seto Kaiba may be a jerk and stuff, but…in my point of view, and that is in the point of view of a girl working as an escort, he is a very pleasant man to be with. No attempts to feel me up. Sure, he told me to keep my mouth shut unless I was told to speak, but –" She grinned. "Don't give me that look. I got bloody revenge for that by telling him my opinion while we were dancing. Certainly he reconsidered his deal after that; I could see it in his face. That must have troubled him."

All right, this was more than surprising, and if Joey ever found out…nothing good would come of it to say the least. But something in Serenity's eyes told him that maybe this was a good idea. He knew Seto Kaiba wasn't the jerk he liked to pretend to be all over. Why else would he have helped them so often in the past when he just as well could have walked away? Yugi and him had had this thesis about him since a very long time. Maybe Serenity could prove it.

"You know what?" he said, coming to a conclusion. She mustered him curiously. "I think you should do that. I mean, as you said, the offer is hard to reject and if you say you feel good being his escort, then why not? You have to be careful though and…when will you tell Joey, by the way?" She bit her lip, looking at her puppy contemplatively.

"I think I should wait until he's feeling better altogether," she said. He nodded. She gave him a smile. "Thank you, Yami. Who would have thought you could be helpful beyond Duel Monsters." He gave her an indignant look.

"That was mean," he said.

She giggled. "I'm terribly sorry. It's just…I never heard of much more than Yugi – and you – being such excellent duelists who saved the world and stuff. It's sure good to find there is something more to you." He raised an eyebrow. It was strange to hear her speak like this…almost complimentary. It made him feel very well. She stretched herself and yawned. "Now I've got to go get some sleep. What about you, feeling a little more sleepy now?" she asked, getting up.

He shrugged. "I'll stay with my new friend a little longer," he said, stroking across his puppy's back.

She smiled. "He needs a name. Why don't you tire yourself by thinking of one?"

"I'll try to."

She grinned. "Good night then, partner in crime."

He smirked. "Good night."

* * *

"Helloooo!" she said cheerfully as she was kneeling in front of the sofa. It was almost laughable the way Yami had fallen asleep there, his puppy lying curled up beside him. "Wake up!" she said. She perceived a little groan and then he blinked at her. She smiled. "Had a good sleep?" she asked.

A frown formed on his forehead. "What…?" Serenity looked up at Yugi, who just had entered the living room.

"It seems Duke and Tristan were snoring too loudly for him to sleep upstairs," she said with a grin and Yugi chuckled.

"You're already back from your appointment?" Yami asked, rubbing his eyes after sitting up. She nodded, her mien saddening a little.

"Joey's gone for a walk, said he had to think some things through," she said absent-mindedly. She got up. "So, is everyone else up as well by now?" she asked, turning to Yugi.

He shrugged. "I saw Duke occupying the bathroom just now. Mai was up with Joey. I don't know about the rest."

She nodded. "All right…Breakfast is ready in the dining room. I'll be outside if you need me."

With that she left the two of them behind. Pete and Francesca, who had taken Joey and her to the notary, were still outside, smoking. She wanted to talk to them for a little while.

"There you are," Francesca said. She smiled, closing the door behind herself.

"Thank you for driving us," she said and they just nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what became of it?" Pete asked, blowing out the smoke of the cigarette up into the air.

She sighed. "Well…I got the house. And Joey…well, mom obviously had a savings account for him I didn't know of. It is a little fortune that she had accumulated on it."

Pete frowned. "How fair is that?" he said angrily, taking another drag of his cigarette.

She shrugged. "I bet when she wrote the testimony she didn't know she wasn't going to be able to pay off the house," she said. "It's not all that bad. I guess I can handle it."

Pete shook his head. "No you can't."

Francesca shook her head. "Of course she can. She only has to accept Seto Kaiba's job offer."

Serenity knew her friend was fire and flame for the idea of her working for the famous CEO. And she was right: It was the only way. Pete on the other hand was not so happy with that perspective, mostly because it meant that she was going to live in Domino. That made it hard for them to see each other on a regular basis and she knew how much their friendship meant to him – namely just as much as it meant to her. It was a disturbing thought.

"Hey Seren-" She winced as she turned around, facing Tristan. He, however, was glaring at Pete and Francesca. "You are smoking?!" he exclaimed furiously. Serenity rolled her eyes, and suddenly she saw a chance to get him to keep some distance from her.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is? And you are making Serenity smoke passively! This is disgusting!" Serenity stepped beside Jake and got his cigarette box out of the back pocket of his jeans. She tried to make it all look as casually and normal as possible. She took out a cigarette and the lighter and lit it, while Tristan watched her in complete astonishment. Now for the draw. She knew she was going to hate it and she knew she was going to have to cough terribly, but she hoped to be able to suppress it just long enough for Tristan to rush back inside in a perfect fury. The smoke filled her throat and she felt the urgent need to get it back out.

"Am I disgusting as well now, Tristan?" she asked, blowing the smoke out. The feeling slightly subsided. Tristan looked at her in disbelief and then, without a word, turned around and went back in. Immediately she started coughing heavily, Pete patting her back.

"Ew, this is awful," she said, munching in order to get the ugly taste out of her mouth. She spat it out. Pete and Francesca chuckled.

"That was pretty hilarious," Francesca said. Serenity wiped her mouth.

"I hope I'm disgusting enough now. I can't stand how he pretends to care after not having called just once in three or four years." She looked at the cigarette in her hand and distorted her mouth in disgust. "I will never start smoking," she said.

"That's too bad; it really looked good while you managed to hold the coughing back," Francesca told her and she giggled.

"Serenity, what…is that cigarette doing in your hand?!" Uh-oh, Joey. She bit her lip. Quickly Pete snatched the cigarette from her.

"She was holding it for me," he lied. Serenity sighed as she saw the distrust in her brother's eyes.

"No Joey, in fact, I just took a draw to make Tristan believe I was smoking," she told him and he narrowed his eyes at her in anger. Then he just passed her by and made for the door.

"Joey!" she called and went after him, her friends giving her an empathic look. "Joey, wait!" She entered the house after him, but before she could stop him her phone started ringing. She answered in a hurry, not caring to look who it was. "Did you inherit the house?" She grumbled as she perceived Ethan's voice. "Yeah I did. So?"

He sighed. "Don't be snappy. I want to buy it. I'll come around now."

* * *

What a day it had been. And it wasn't nearly over yet. How annoying life could be. Just for once he wished he could simply put work aside and do something else. A good duel would be something for a change, but apart from Mutou and Mutou II there was no one fit to hold a candle to him. And he surely wasn't going to ask one of the Mutous. So he had to work. Work, work, work.

He looked at his laptop screen. Was it flickering? Seriously, it was flickering. He rubbed his eyes. No, it definitely was the screen. He grumbled. "Why can't things just work the way they are supposed to?" he muttered to himself. Just as he was about to drill down on the cause for the flickering screen his phone rang.

In an unnerved manner he picked it up. "Yes?" he answered with clenched teeth, working on the laptop.

"Uhm, Mr. Kaiba, there is a certain Ms. Wheeler wanting to talk to you on the phone," his secretary stammered. He smirked. Amazing, it was only the day after the funeral and she had already made up her mind.

"Patch her through to me."

"Immediately." He waited a few seconds. What was taking that incompetent woman so long?

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba," he heard Serenity say.

"Ms. Wheeler. You have made your choice I figure?" For a moment there was silence.

"Yes, I have indeed. I have a condition though," she said. He smirked.

"What makes you think you are in the place to pose a condition?"

She chuckled. "It is you who wants something of me, not vice versa. So?" He frowned. Who did she think she was for God's sake?

"What condition?" he muttered. He could see her complacent grin before his very eyes.

"I swear if you use me to pick on my brother I'll tell the press how great Seto Kaiba needs to hire an escort to look better in public."

He grinned. "Is that it?" he asked triumphantly. What a joke. Like he couldn't pick on Joey Wheeler in several other ways if he wanted to. It was a good idea though.

"Uhm, yes," she said, sounding taken aback.

"Good. You can move into the apartment by next week. I will let you know when your services are required." With that he hung up.

As his glance fell upon the screen of his laptop he grumbled. It was black now. He put his finger onto the touchpad, hoping it had just turned black for reasons of energy-saving – a pretty ridiculous invention in his eyes. But, much to his annoyance, it had indeed gone black for good. He snarled and threw the lid shut.

"Good for nothing technology! I should start producing my own laptops," he thought and with that got up to go fetch himself one of the several replacement gadgets.


	4. Stumblin' in

Chapter 4 : Stumblin' In

It was loud and noisy in the metro. Not a good place to speak to somebody on the phone, especially because the metro was underground. Yet here he was, talking to Merissa. "Will you – at four o'clock –?"

He frowned. "What did you say?" he asked, trying to listen. The rustling in the receiver was particularly unpleasant.

"Yami, don't - hear - ?"

He sighed. "Listen, I know you are coming back at four o'clock and of course I will come and fetch you," he said, hoping she'd hear him. She had been on a school trip for one week and was coming back today. She had already told him about a dozen times. He knew where to go and when to get there, everything was settled. Why was she so anxious about him forgetting about her?

"I love you!" she chirped and he smiled, forgetting about the temporary annoyance he had felt.

"I love you, too," he said softly, and he meant it. In these two months since he had agreed to 'taking a chance' with Merissa he had really fallen in love with her. He hung up, smiling brightly. He was happy to see her again today.

"Who do you love?" he heard a meanwhile well trusted voice ask amusedly. He turned around to face the redhead who was living in Domino since one month.

"My girlfriend," he stated with a grin.

She giggled. "I almost thought so. I didn't take you for the gay kind of man to be honest. So what's her name?" He rolled his eyes. How could she be so impudent and so charming at the same time?

"Merissa," he answered.

She grinned. "Aw, you know what they say about Merissas," she said with a mischievous smile. He raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment any further.

"Where are you off to anyways?" he asked.

"Pete and Francesca are coming with the puppies today. I'm collecting them from the station."

"How come Joey didn't tell me?" he asked. She looked out of the metro window with a perpetual smile on her face.

"Because he's Joey. He never remembers to do things you tell him to do." Usually such a statement would have been accompanied by slight anger or disappointment – but not today. Today she was all smiles. Well, her best friend was coming to visit her. It was funny how good he knew her by now. They hadn't spent any time together in particular. In fact, they had only exchanged a few words since she was living in Domino. Nevertheless he had somehow been able to read her when she had been with the clique.

"Hey, I'll come with you," he said and she tilted her head.

"Aren't you on your way to your girlfriend?"

"I have got some more time before I have to get there. And I'm sure she'll love to get to know Akila." Akila was the name he had given to his dog.

"That's good, one less for me to take care of. Here we are." She got out of the train and he followed. She shuddered visibly. "I always, _always _underestimate the weather!" she said angrily and hugged herself, rubbing her arms. It was November now. No wonder she was feeling cold with that light jacket. She turned to him and smiled again. "Maybe it is the excitement, not the weather."

"You seem a little wired all right," he said and she stuck out her tongue. Then she stopped, exhaling sharply, her warm breath being perfectly visible.

"I miss them. To be quite frank, they are the only thing I miss ever since I moved here. They can't be replaced it seems. I was hoping to find…" She hesitated. "Oh, whatever. No need to be all pensive now!" With that she quickly got moving again. He hurried after her, wondering if she was all right. Something seemed to bother her. Well, she probably wouldn't have told him, now that her best friend was going to be here soon. It would be best to get Akila and then leave the two to themselves. They had a lot to talk about he figured.

After descending one stairway and then ascending another they had reached the right platform. They train was entering the station just at that moment. Serenity jumped up and down in excitement like a little child. He chuckled at the sight. It was somehow sweet. The train stopped at last and the doors opened. Serenity looked through the crowd of people nervously.

"Where is he, where is he?" she asked, fidgeting, and he shrugged. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of him. He gently grabbed Serenity's shoulders, who was looking into the opposed direction, and turned her around. She gasped and started running towards Pete. Yami grinned. She was out of her mind today, so much was sure. They hugged each other tightly.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Ren," Pete said as he looked at her.

"Oh I missed you and the way you always push my ego," she said with a grin.

"Just saying the truth," he countered. "Oh, hey Yami," he said, shaking his hand. How did he remember his name? They had only met once, and they hadn't even talked. Serenity smiled at him brightly and he couldn't help but returning the smile. The expression in her face made him wonder whether she had mentioned anything about him to Pete. Not that it was important…

"The puppies are there…" she observed, looking down at the box the three were in. "But…" she looked back at Pete. "Where on earth is Fran?"

"She stayed at home with our puppies. She thought it better this way."

Serenity sighed. "That's a pity. I would have been happy to see her as well." He patted her on the back.

"She sends her warmest regards. And she said you are ought to keep your hands off me," he said with a grin.

"Like I could do that." She kneeled down beside the box and opened it. "Chio," she said and clicked her tongue to get her puppy out. It came tumbling out, followed by Akila. Yami knelt down beside Serenity, welcoming his new fellow. Akila seemed to remember him. At least he was making a beeline for him, trying to crawl onto his leg clumsily.

"Hey you," he said, picking him up into his arms. He was very lively and tried to express his enthusiasm by licking his face all over. He was going to have to get used to that kind of love proof.

Serenity giggled. "Poor Yami, you look like you're completely taken aback."

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, it will take some getting used to having a dog, but I feel like I'll make it."

"Just keep your cards in high places," she advised.

"Do you have food and all that stuff at home already?" Pete asked.

He nodded. "Everything's settled."

He casually glanced at his watch. "I gotta get going," he said, getting up, Akila still in his arms.

"That's too bad," Serenity said, and he could swear she meant it.

"Have a good day," he told the two.

"We will," Pete said confidently. As he was making his way towards the metro again he wondered whether there was more than friendship between those two. It sure looked like there was.

Why was it that he was always late when meeting Serenity? He sighed as he hurried towards the school grounds. When they got into sight he realized that the bus wasn't there yet. He exhaled and slowed down a little.

"Now you can walk," he told Akila and put him onto the ground. While walking he made sure he didn't stray onto the street and kept following. The dog wasn't eager to lose his track though. So he entered the schoolyard where the bus would stop. Merissa had explained it to him more than often enough. He hoped they'd show up soon. It was cold, even with suitable clothing. He had to smile at the thought of Serenity running around in her much too thin jacket. Hopefully she wasn't going to catch a cold.

Finally the bus was turning around the bent. He grabbed Akila by his coat so he couldn't run into the way accidentally. The pup looked up at him with his blue eyes, as if to question him, wagging its tail in excitement. He grinned and picked him up. The doors of the bus were opened and they got out in a rush with Merissa leading the way. She was all smiles and hurrying towards him. Her eyes, however, were fixed on Akila. She stopped in front of him.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, stroking the dog.

"Surprise," Yami said with a smile and held the dog out to her. She beamed at him and carefully took Akila into her arms.

"Oh my, he's so soft! Where did you get him?" She was burying her face in his soft fur.

"Serenity found five puppies when we were on our way back from the funeral. She said I had to take one, and…" He stopped, realizing that his girlfriend was only half listening. Her friends had joined her, admiring the animal. Geez, it was freezing, couldn't they hurry up?

She turned to him. "I'll go fetch my bag, okay?" He nodded. Akila was handed around in the meantime, each girl getting their share of cuddling and stroking him. Some of them sometimes threw shy glances at him and giggled. He watched them in amusement. Luckily Merissa wasn't that childish.

* * *

"So how is work going?" Pete asked concernedly as they were in the metro on their way to Joey's place. She smiled, stroking Chio absent-mindedly.

"Even though you already know because you're asking this question every day…" She looked at him. "I'm fine. I'm getting along pretty well with my boss, even though he is a jerk every now and then. I enjoy it more than ever. Meanwhile he allows me to speak my mind if I want to; he even welcomes it I think. I would even go as far as to say that I kind of appreciate him," she said, shuddering. It _was _damn cold. As soon as they had brought Joey's dog to him they had to get to her apartment so she could get a warmer coat.

"If your brother ever finds out…" Pete said in a prognostic way. Serenity bit her lip.

"Actually I was going to tell him today." At that thought she had to shudder again.

"Well, the longer you wait, the worse it will be for him I suppose." She nodded and swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth. The mere thought was capable of putting her into a state of panic.

Pete put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her. "I'm there for you, whatever his reaction will be, okay?"

"Thanks," she whispered. "This is the station." Both of them got up and made their way out of the metro.

"Is it far?" Pete asked. She looked at him for a moment, then smirked and looked back at the way she was walking on.

"No, I don't need your jacket, thank you," she said and he chuckled. "It's just around the corner, see the house there?" She nodded at the building she was talking about. It was one of those piles where one apartment looked like the other. Joey had moved in with Mai and she thought that was the best thing he could have done. Mai had him under control and he didn't have to deal with their ever drunken dad anymore. She knew Joey was feeling bad about this. Her brother felt like having abandoned his father. Serenity was of a different opinion, but she was never arguing about that point with him. What use was there? For Joey, their mother had been guilty, for her it had been their father. That's all there was to say.

With a shaking hand Serenity used the door bell. "Yup?" The intercom distorted Joey's voice in a crackling, unpleasant way.

"Hey Joey, it's me, and Pete," she said. For a moment nothing happened, then the door made that buzzing sound and she pushed it open. It was the fourth floor, and there was no elevator. They really had to get themselves a new flat. One of those in the building her apartment was in would have been nice for them, but…well; Mai had told Joey to take care of that in order to teach him some autonomy, to no avail.

Panting and now warmed up she finally stood in front of their door. She definitely had to do something for her fitness. The door was opened and Joey stood in the doorway, wearing tracksuit pants and a T-shirt, at which sight Serenity had to shudder involuntarily.

"Will you let us in, or what?" she asked somewhat moodily. Joey stepped aside, and Serenity quickly got in. It was warm and cozy in the flat.

"Is everything prepared for your new family member, Joey?" Pete asked. Pete was very concerned about the puppies getting a good new home.

"Of course," her brother growled at him. Pete rolled his eyes, letting only Serenity see it. She gave him an apologizing look. Joey was in the kitchen.

"So what's his name, Joey?" she called. He stuck his head out of the kitchen and looked at the little dog sitting on the floor.

"Uhm, I…don't know…"

Serenity sighed. "Okay…just think of one, okay? You wouldn't want to call him mutt, would you?" She knew how bitter she sounded, but at that moment she just felt that way. Joey gave her an angered face and then went back into the kitchen. Serenity dropped her shoulders and huffed, searching for advice in her best friend's face. He just gave her an encouraging smile.

"Joey?" she attempted once more and he came out of the kitchen with a glass of coke for himself. Trying to ignore the fact that he hadn't even asked whether they wanted something as well, she cleared her throat. "I wanted to tell you something," she said, her pulse quickening. In that moment she had all of his attention and she was already forming the words in her mind. However, she was never going to get to articulate them, for in that moment the door behind them was flung open, almost hitting Pete in the back.

"I'm back!" Mai chirped. Oh right, she had been on a two week…two week…whatever, she had been gone for fourteen days. "Hey Serenity," she greeted while rushing by. "Joey," she said alluringly and hugged him.

"Welcome home," Joey said warmly, giving her a passionate kiss. Serenity and Pete watched it all with patience of Job.

"I'm sorry Serenity, but I really need your brother privately now," Mai said, already pulling him along.

"Hey, Mai," Joey protested half-heartedly, half laughing.

"Mai!" Serenity protested whole-heartedly. The perky blonde turned to her.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I wanted to talk to Joey," she said.

"You can call him later or so. I haven't seen him for two weeks, it is really urgent!" And with that they disappeared into the bedroom. Serenity looked at the locked door with her mouth wide ajar, feeling nothing but disgust and astonishment.

After a moment she caught herself, closed her mouth and looked down at the puppy. The look of it nearly brought her to tears. The poor thing was sitting there in its new home, without a name, looking about it hopelessly and lost. He didn't even feel like exploring his surroundings. So far this puppy had been the liveliest of all. At that moment he was nothing but scared. No, this wasn't the right home for him.

"Pete, let us go," she said in a frustrated tone. "And please, for god's sake, take that dog with you. He's not right here." Pete nodded in agreement and picked him up.

"Come on little chap, we'll find you another home." She closed the door as they were outside.

"I already have an idea who would give him what he needs," she said, pulling out her phone.

"But first we'll get you a warmer jacket," he insisted and she nodded, already dialing the number of the person she had in mind.

* * *

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba came rushing into his office as if something was burning; only that he was smiling brightly. He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"What is it?" he asked sourly.

"Guess who's coming to visit!"

"Spit it out, I don't want to guess."

"All right, Mr. Grumpy," he said. "It's Serenity! And some friend of hers."

"Why would she come here? Our appointment is tomorrow, not today."

Mokuba shrugged. "She said she had a surprise, for me!"

"Whatever, as long as she doesn't disturb me."

Mokuba's expression saddened. "I was hoping you'd join us…"

He sneered. "Mokuba, really. You know I have a lot to do. And why would I spend time with Wheeler outside of business hours?"

"Because you like her?"

He gave that comment a short laugh. "I have no time for liking people, except you, little brother," he said. He sighed disappointedly.

"Fine…I'll see you around sometime then." With that he left his office half as quickly as he had entered it, and sadly only half as cheerful as well.

Three hours had passed already since Mokuba had broken the news to him, and he hadn't been interrupted in his working once. He knew though that soon he would be. He had this feeling of restlessness. He only was restless when something wasn't right. And something wasn't right when he couldn't work. Something was bound to happen! Or maybe he just wanted something to happen? He snarled at his own thought. How ridiculous. Realizing that for a moment he had stopped doing what he had been doing he returned his eyes to gaze at the not flickering laptop screen.

Only a few minutes later he was confirmed. The door of the office was opened carefully and Serenity stepped in hesitantly.

"Uhm, hey," she said quietly, looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She took a step forward.

"I was wondering whether you'd like to join us downstairs. Take a break, you know?" He mustered her for a moment. Her hair was completely loose, a rare sight. Seeing her in jeans and a simple black sweater was pretty strange as well. She took up the courage to walk towards his desk, and he could do nothing but watch her treading across the dark carpet silently in her socks. Had she made herself at home here?

Due to a lack of seats she half sat down on his desk. His desk! What was she thinking?! Not only was she looking down on him now, no, she was also invading his privacy! That woman had some nerve.

"I don't need a break," he said and his voice, perfectly trained in sounding cold and indifferent, lacked those qualities a little at that point.

She smiled. "I can see that. So what are you doing?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes, unable to answer for his brain was busying itself answering the question whether that woman knew what effect she had on him right now. In her face he couldn't see the slightest trace of mischief, but he knew that women usually knew exactly what they were doing when it came to sitting on desks – even if it was only half of the woman.

"Analyzing market research." At least the indifference was back. She smiled a little.

"And what is our meeting about tomorrow?" Couldn't she just stop questioning and leave right now?

"It is a complimentary meeting." In that moment the phone rang and Serenity winced, instinctively getting off the table. She looked at the phone and then at him, questioningly. He grumbled and answered the phone.

"Mr. Kaiba!" He rolled his eyes in disgust for the 'lady' who was blaring into his ear. He glanced at Serenity and activated the loudspeaker. It would be good if she got a notion of the woman she was going to meet the next day.

"Hello, Mrs. Van der Houven," he said politely.

"You still have our date tomorrow in mind, don't you my dear?" Her voice was shrill and annoying, like a cackling goose. Serenity put her hand over her mouth in order to make no noise as she stifled her laughter.

"No, I haven't," he said.

"Wonderful! I am really looking forward to seeing you again; it has been such a long time!"

He distorted his face. "I will see you tomorrow then, Mrs. Van der Houven." With that he hung up and immediately Serenity started to laugh.

"God, what an unpleasant person she must be!" she exclaimed and he nodded.

"Still we have to go there because she is an important connection concerning my plans in Europe."

"I'll do my best to please. Or maybe…I shouldn't come and leave you two love birdies alone?" She sounded very mischievous now. He sneered at her.

"Get out of my office," he spat, half serious, half smirking. She knew exactly how to understand this kind of order and turned on her heels. He watched her walk to the door elegantly. When arriving there she grabbed the door handle with both hands, as if to support herself on it. Slowly and with a sly grin she turned her head.

"La peur de l'ennui est la seule excuse de travail," she said with perfect French pronunciation. Before he could say a word she slipped out of the room and closed the door behind herself silently.

He laid his eyes on the laptop screen again, but it was more out of habit than out of will to go on working. Why had she said that? And why did it seem to him that by the way she had said it this was a universal and profound statement even he couldn't escape? Staring blankly ahead he let the meaning of her words course through his mind and get a hold of him. "The fear of tedium is the only excuse for working…"

He looked at the screen, his eyes focusing on the tables and numbers and suddenly they seemed so useless compared to this statement. He rubbed his eyes and growled angrily. Why couldn't she just have left? He closed the laptop and got up. It was time to throw her out of his house. She was keeping Mokuba from doing his homework and him from working! That was inexcusable.

Perfectly outraged by this thought he stormed out of his office and downstairs, where he could already hear the laughing and cheering. They were wrecking his brain, those happy noises! He stomped into the living room and then stopped abruptly, almost tripping over something. He looked into three very amused faces and the feeling that he was the source of amusement crept up on him.

He looked down to his feet where something was moving and spotted a tiny fur ball. He narrowed his eyes in anger, bent down, grabbed the thing by its coat and held it up.

"What. Is. This?" He really tried to compose himself for his blood pressure's sake. His brother walked up to him with a smile.

"That's Kamloops." He frowned and looked at the mutt.

"Kamloops?" he asked drily and suddenly the little bundle started moving in his clutch and before he could say 'Sit!' he was smothered in dog kisses. He let go of the disgusting thing and Mokuba caught him.

"Ugh, this is gross!" he muttered angrily and made for the nearby kitchen in a hurry. This time not caring to stop for anything in his way – for one because he considered it good if he had stepped on the fur ball, and because he didn't expect another one of those to run around somewhere close – he tripped over something that was much harder than any fur ball ever could have been and landed on the cold kitchen floor lengthwise.

"Kaiba?!" It was Serenity. He turned around to his back, finding her kneeling down beside him. He stared at her for a moment, and then he found that something was on his stomach. He raised his head. "Chio! Get off him!" Serenity hissed and pushed the furry aside. He groaned and put his head back onto the floor, staring at the ceiling.

Was that laughter he was hearing? Mokuba? That little brat! His vision of the white ceiling changed as Serenity put her head into his view. Was that a worried look upon her face? He narrowed his eyes to scrutinize her. Nope, there was no hint of amusement in her face whatsoever. Just empathy.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He moaned.

"What on earth did I trip over?" She bit her lip, and then mustered a smile.

"Dog food?" She was trying to sound innocent and sweet, and God damn it, she succeeded. He moaned, grabbing his head.

"Mokuba!" he growled and immediately his brother appeared in the kitchen with that furry in his arms.

"Yes?" He got onto his feet, Serenity getting up simultaneously.

"You can't keep that!" Immediately Mokuba's eyes turned watery. He sneered at him.

"You're too old to pull off this show, Mokuba," he muttered and got past him.

"I'm a sixteen year old teenager filled with uncontrollable hormones! I can't help it!" Serenity giggled at that comment.

"Actually, Kaiba, that was my idea," she said, stepping beside him. He glared at her.

"What makes you think we need a mutt?"

She sighed. "I…Actually it was meant to be Joey's, but he's incapable of taking care of anything, let alone a living being, it seems."

He smirked. "It took you a while to realize that."

This time she glared at him. "Besides, Seto, if I can keep him I have something to occupy myself with and you will be able to work peacefully," Mokuba threw in. He mustered his brother for a moment, and then sighed.

"Whatever." Mokuba jumped with joy and then rushed off.

"Come on Pete, I'll show you the gaming room now!" Who was Pete? He watched Mokuba and the guy who was Pete run off.

"Thank you, Kaiba," Serenity said, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "Maybe it teaches Mokuba some more responsibility."

She smiled. "He's more responsible than my brother already," she said.

He glanced at her. "Are you frustrated, or what?"

"Never mind." With that she walked over to one of the sofas and sat down on it cross-legged, looking at him. He felt as if gravity was tugging at him. But it wasn't pulling him to the earth, but either towards the sofa, or towards his office. At the moment there was a balance between both. That in itself was a disturbing fact because usually he would never have left the office in the first place.

"Won't you bear me any company?" he heard Serenity ask and with that the sofa-gravity gained the upper hand. Silently he walked to the sofa across from the one she was sitting on and sat down, looking at her. She had that perpetual smile on her face. It was disgusting, how could anyone be so happy? Had it something to do with that guy? What had been his name again? Like it mattered…

"Hey Kaiba?" He raised an eyebrow. "You know, there is something on my mind since quite a while," she said.

"So?" Hah! As cold and indifferent as ever. All hope was not lost.

She tched. "You're some smartass. But that's the point, almost. You see, I really thought you were out to get on my brother's nerves, but it seems…I don't know…" She shrugged hopelessly. "I'm just saying…you're good company and I actually enjoy working for you. And I think you are paying me way too much money."

He chuckled. "I am what?" She casually blew some strands of her hair out of her face.

"Does that surprise you? Well, of course it does, but…just, I'm not used to having so much money. I don't need it. It's too much. I'm scared of being unable to handle it." That was downright hilarious.

"So what are you asking me to do about it?"

"Lower the fee?"

He laughed. "Never. Why would I? I care precious little."

She grumbled. "Then I must stop working for you because I feel like I'm exploiting you!" Was she serious?!

"Like you could do without my money."

She smirked. "I can!"

"The amount of money you get is set and will not become less." With that he got up and made for his office, simply because he couldn't stand it any longer.

That bloody woman, saying things like 'I feel like I'm exploiting you!' Who did she think she was to be able to exploit him? If there was one exploiting another it was him. And obviously he was making good progress with his plan. She had called him 'good company', meaning she liked him. Once she'd fallen for him he'd rub it into the mutt's face. Then he'd drop her and break her heart, and rub it into the mutt's face. It was perfect.


	5. Don't Speak

Chapter 5 : Don't Speak

"Take good care of yourself today," Pete said as the train was entering the station. It was still early in the morning, but he had to leave already in order to get to work. She sighed woefully. He gave her a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll call as soon as I'm home."

She nodded. "Say hi to Fran for me, okay?" she said.

"Of course." He made for the train. "Bye bye," he called and waved. She waved back with a sad smile and watched the train leave the station.

She exhaled sharply. Even though she had picked the warmest clothes today she was feeling cold. She was feeling cold inside. Somehow there was no one except for Pete – who was on his way back home – who really was very close to her. Her hopes of getting closer to her brother again seemed vain. He wasn't even calling anymore. Meeting him was by chance.

Maybe moving to Domino hadn't been such a good idea after all. Sure, she had money now, plenty of it. She got along with Mokuba, and Yami. She managed to stay out of Duke's and Tristan's way and every now and then she met Yugi and Téa, whom she both liked. It was okay she guessed, just not what she had wanted it to be. Life wasn't all guns and roses after all.

There was a more imminent problem ahead though: Since this morning her throat felt sore and her head was aching slightly. That, combined with her nose running every now and then, meant that she was developing a cold. Hopefully the meeting she had to attend to today wasn't going to take too long. She took a look at her watch. It was still four hours until she had to get there. Enough time to get home, take a hot bath and get herself ready.

Nervously she looked about herself as she was waiting for the limo at the appointed time and place. She hadn't shown up too early, had she? She looked at her watch. Nope, not too early. But Kaiba was much too late. God, if Joey accidentally dropped by now…She didn't want to imagine.

Her eyes were caught by a silver Aston Martin Virage turning around the bent quickly and stopping directly beside her with screeching tires. She blinked two times as the window was lowered silently and revealed none other than Kaiba.

"Are you getting in, or what?" He was as gruff as ever. Quickly she took another look around and then got into the car.

"Finally," she muttered as the car was set in motion again.

"My driver is ill. I fired him."

She frowned. "You fired him because he's ill?" Hopefully she wasn't going to be next. He smirked.

"No, I fired him because he told me way too late. I hope you are free from giddiness because I will have to catch up on the lost time now." He pushed down the gas pedal and the acceleration pushed her into the black leather sports seat. For all she knew it was still a bit to go. It seemed like he knew what he was doing though.

"Were you scared your brother would find out what you're doing by chance?" he asked, drawing her attention to him for a moment.

"How come you think so?" she inquired. A nearby car-driver honked his horn in anger as they rushed by way too fast.

"You seemed a little nervous out there." She raised an eyebrow. Actually she thought she had succeeded in not looking too nervous.

"Well observed."

He turned around another bent with a speed most people would have considered insane. "So why don't you tell him?" How strange, he really seemed interested in her at that particular moment.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He thought about it for a moment, as if honestly considering the question.

"The image of your brother's dumb face when you tell him sure is tempting. But that's not why I posed the question."

Now she was curious. "Why did you, then?" Having got used to his driving and feeling somewhat safe she gazed at the appalled faces of the people on the sidewalk. They were almost out of the city.

"I was wondering…" he began, sounding quite considerate, "If your brother cares as much as he says he does, how come he doesn't know you're old enough to make your own choices?" She frowned, feeling somehow offended. Of course Joey knew that.

"What makes you believe he doesn't?" She knew how challenging she sounded and she enjoyed the feeling of having the upper hand in this conversation. He smirked, concentrating on the road.

"Why else would you be so scared of him finding out?" She bit her lip, not having a convincing or satisfying answer at hand. However, for him her silence seemed perfectly satisfying, since he was basking in his triumph shamelessly.

She huffed. "How would you like it if Mokuba told you he was working as a stripper in a gay bar?"

He laughed. "That's a little harsh compared to your profession, especially since _I _took charge of you." She shrugged and twitched her lips in indifference.

"That's about the way Joey would see it, _especially_ because I am in _your _charge."

He grinned. "Well then, if my brother could present me a set of good reasons, I'd be fine with it." She looked at him in surprise and he gave her a short, yet observing glance. Somehow she could even believe that. The day before, when Mokuba had wanted to keep the dog, he had given Kaiba one good reason: that he was going to be able to work in peace now. And that had been enough for him to accept the puppy.

"Could you give your brother a set of good reasons?" He was looking back at the road again.

"Why yes," she stated matter-of-factly. There were plenty good reasons. For one she had needed the money, and then she had wanted to move to Domino to be able to spend more time with Joey, and the pay was just amazing, not to mention that she actually enjoyed it.

"And would he accept them?" She swallowed, and it pained her throat. It had become sore again from the talking. A few years ago the answer would have been clear: No. Of course, she had been a child back then. But now…now the answer should have been: Yes. Yet a strong notion that most likely it hadn't changed a bit silenced her. Speaking it out loud would have meant to acknowledge it and that was the one thing she didn't want to do. She wanted to hold on to this last hope that Joey could accept her having grown up. For Kaiba the matter seemed to be quite clear though as he, with a disapproving tone, said: "I thought so."

* * *

Playing the nice guy had been easier than he ever could have imagined. A few understanding words here, a little acknowledgement there. He didn't have to fall over backwards a bit and watching Serenity slowly falling for him was very amusing. Foolish girl. Once he had her far enough, once she'd give herself to him entirely he'd maybe propose to her – only to drop her afterwards. He'd play his role perfectly, as he had so far. The pretty redhead was absolutely oblivious as to his plan. She gave him smiles, danced with him, and enjoyed working for him, talking to him. Everything was perfect.

Today, however, she was strangely quiet. Mrs. Van der Houven was chattering relentlessly at a speed that made it hard to keep up even without the annoying accent. Presently Serenity was rubbing her temples inconspicuously. Did she have a headache from thinking about their conversation in the car earlier? That's what he figured she had been doing in silence so far. She had remained remarkably cool the whole drive, even though he had been anything but slow. She did look a little feeble now though. Maybe it was all coming to her, mentally and physically. That in addition with Mrs. Van der Houven's babbling about the things that mattered to her only…Well, no wonder she didn't feel so good.

"What is it with your company, Seto?" Mrs. Van der Houven's shrill voice woke him from his contemplations about his escort's well being. He hated how the woman called him by his first name. He looked questioningly at the round, fat, Dutch face. "Why does she say nothing?" She sounded most offended, but before he took up the word he heard Serenity clearing her throat. She cracked a fake smile.

"Of those who say nothing, few are silent," she said, her smile forming to a sly grin, and then she took a good gulp of her water. Again she had managed to surprise him. Who would ever have thought a Wheeler to have brains?

Just as that perfect example of having eaten too much fast food was about to retort a loud yell went through the dining hall, silencing her and making Serenity literally shrink away beside him.

"Serenity?!" the voice called again and both of them knew exactly who it was. How he had come there none of the two knew. He glared at her.

"You better get this settled _now_," he growled. Timidly she got up and made for the door where her brother was held back. The restaurant was exclusive after all. He watched her with some interest. This would be interesting. Maybe he should get a closer look. Slowly he got up, following. Serenity turned to look at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked irately. He shrugged.

"Helping you out?" She frowned.

"You? Good joke."

He sneered at her. "I insist. Now get a move on before anyone gets hurt." She sighed. He knew this was hard for her. He wondered how the mutt had found out that she was here.

As they stepped in front of him his eyes widened in shock. "So it is true?" he asked angrily. Serenity bit her lip.

"Look, Joey, it is…" He shook his head vehemently.

"Don't go lying to me about this, Serenity!" He was almost yelling at her and she flinched.

"I wasn't going to," she said quietly. The mutt glared at him.

"What did you do to her? If you have a problem with me, why don't we settle it right here? I will not have you touch my sister! Whatever you did, you will pay for it!" He raised his fists and jumped forward, but stopped again pretty soon. It was his own sister standing in front of him, barring the way.

"Joey, you are behaving pretty childishly, don't you think?" Her voice was steady. Wait, was she actually protecting him? Kaiba looked at the mutt and the dumb expression in his face was worth anything. But there was something…

"Serenity? You are standing up for Moneybags?"

She huffed. "He's got a name you know?" The mutt's face turned even dumber. But then, all of a sudden, he turned furious.

"Are you mad? Have you completely gone out of your mind?!" he shouted, but Serenity didn't flinch a bit.

"It was about time you realized that I am old enough to make my own choices!" Her brother looked at her in astonishment.

"Yeah, that is just what mom said when she left dad! You are not better than her! I should have known that I can't count on you!" Kaiba clenched his jaws. What did he think he was saying? "All this time I cared for you, Serenity, did it mean nothing?!"

She tched. "Cared? You cared for me? Last time I looked you were busy with Mai instead of listening to me. And did you ever wonder where the pup ended up? I suppose not. You knew how important this was to me! I thought it a first step towards reconciliation with you, Joey! So don't tell me _you _actually cared the past two years or so!"

That was astonishing. Who would have thought that this would ever happen? The Wheeler siblings were fighting – and Serenity standing up for him, Seto Kaiba. Wait. Wasn't that exactly what he had planned? It was exactly the situation he had bargained for…only a little earlier.

"Oh of course! But Moneybags cares or what?" Serenity threw a short glance at him, and then looked back at her brother.

"No, but at least he doesn't pretend to either!" she spat furiously. That assertion slightly offended him somehow somewhere deep inside. The mutt's face was filled with ferocity.

"Fine then! Protect the cold hearted ass! I can't believe you're chasing the dollars like mom did!"

Serenity shuddered. "Joseph Wheeler!" she said with a raised voice, and then silence fell for a moment. "Get out of my face…" Her voice was frail and crackling now. Yet her brother did as he was told. The two of them watched him leave the restaurant.

Exhaling sharply she turned around to him, biting her lip. "I'm so very sorry." He frowned. How could anyone be done so wrong?

"Why don't you get your coat and I take you home?" he said, sounding gruff. She looked at him in surprise.

"But…the meeting?"

He shrugged. "All the screaming messed it up anyways." She bit her lip and drew her eyebrows together in despair.

"I'll-"

"Get your coat already," he told her. She sighed and hurried away.

So far the car ride had been silent. Silent on the outside, that is. Inside of Seto Kaiba there was nothing silent. His head was feeling terrible. On the way to the restaurant he hadn't even had to think about his moves while at the same time making conversation with Serenity. Everything had been so easy. But now, now everything was inversely proportional difficult. On the highway cars took him over he usually wouldn't have noticed as cars in the first place, yet driving faster seemed infinitely stupid to him. He couldn't concentrate. And it was all her fault! It was her fault all over again! How he hated her for it!

He had pursued this plan and halfway to perfection it had gone off due to the interference of something like destiny. The reaction of the mutt and Serenity's acting had been perfect enough though. But he didn't feel the tiniest bit of the satisfaction that he had hoped to get. No, quite on the contrary, he felt remorse! Oh how mad that made him! And why? Why all this? He glanced at the girl sitting beside him silently, staring out of the window, carrying her sorrow with dignity. Such beauty…He could lose himself in this beauty anytime, he had gotten this far with his thoughts. And he hated to admit it! It was disgusting. It was disgusting that he was completely unable to defend himself against these unspeakable feelings. _Feelings_. Ugh!

He simply had to admit it now. He was too proud to fool himself any longer. He was not the man to blink at a fact. And the fact was that all along he hadn't acted. He hadn't pretended to like Serenity Wheeler in order to pick on her brother. No, no. He, in all his sanctity, had thought no one could ever touch his heart. Yet here she was, and he had let it happen because he had believed it couldn't happen, because he had pretended to be _acting_. He had fooled himself! How furious he was! But not at her, at himself! Seto Kaiba was mad at himself for the first time in his life! He had to get rid of these ugly feelings. And he almost knew how to. He had to make sure he didn't get involved any further with her.

"I'm really sorry," she mumbled suddenly.

He growled. "It doesn't matter," he muttered and she bit her lip. "This was the last time you've gotten the chance to spoil one of my meetings," he said.

She winced. "What exactly does that mean?" He sneered at her. That was easy in his present situation. He was angry. Sneering worked best when he was angry.

"I am dismissing you." She gasped.

"What?! For what reason?" He watched her for a moment, trying to come up with a good excuse. He could not possibly tell her the truth. She wriggled her nose, as if to suppress a sneeze. Then she raised her hand and her eyes were half closed. Yes, she was definitely going to sneeze. He growled at her when she did.

"You endangered me of falling sick by showing up today." She gave him a puzzled look. "I can't afford to fall sick. Not only did you spoil this meeting, you also endangered my well-being. That is inexcusable," he stated drily.

She gulped. "That's a bad joke, isn't it?"

He smirked. "I'm in no mood for joking."

She jeered at him. "As if you could stand the thought of me working for any of these slimy bastards, but fine, have it your way." Those were the last words she said before getting out of the car. He had stopped in front of the house the apartment was in just a moment ago. Gosh, he was glad she was out of the car already. She was right. He couldn't stand the thought. It made him sick. But he would get over that eventually. He watched her walk away, she didn't look back once. Could it be that she didn't mind at all to have been fired? He narrowed his eyes. She could go to hell for all he cared. He pushed down the gas and drove off with screeching tires.

* * *

"All right, so what will we cook?" he asked as they descended the stair together. Merissa was carrying Akila in her arms.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Let's find out once we get to the mall, okay?" She nodded, beaming at him.

"Hey look, it's Serenity," she observed as they turned around the corner into the first floor. Serenity, looking pretty flustered and angered, was unlocking one of the apartments.

"Serenity?" He didn't know she was living there as well. Well, he had moved in only two weeks ago and he hadn't really told anyone except for Yugi, of course, but still he should have noticed, right?

She turned to him, her face filled with fury. "You!" He winced. Why was she so angry? And especially, why was she angry with him? He gave her a surprised look. She blinked at him, and then dropped her shoulders. "You haven't told Joey?" she asked quietly. He slowly shook his head.

"I promised not to tell him," he stated matter-of-factly.

She smiled woefully. "Of course. I'm sorry." With that she turned to enter the apartment.

"Hey," he said, stopping her.

"Huh?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were living here," he said. She turned to them and mustered them for a moment.

"You're living here as well?" she asked.

He shrugged. "What else would we be doing in the staircase?"

She smiled a little. "Of course, silly me. Well, that's nice!" She sounded almost enthusiastic. Her mood wasn't the best though. Obviously Joey had found out about her working for Kaiba.

She sighed. "Look…I'm sorry; I don't mean to be rude. I just didn't have the best of days today. Someone told Joey what I'm working as and he showed up at the place we were today and caused a scene, spoiling the meeting and getting me fired." She took in a deep breath and then exhaled sharply. "Plus there is this annoying cold creeping into me right now." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So who could have told Joey?"

"I don't know, Yami. You didn't do it; neither did Kaiba I'm sure. He has no reason whatsoever to spoil his own meeting." She sounded highly frustrated. He nodded in agreement. "Well, that doesn't leave many people. I just don't want to wreck my brain about it now. Finding out will not make it better. I guess I'll just try to calm down a little now." For a moment there was silence. "So, uhm, what's your plan? Going for a walk with Akila?" she asked.

"Yup, and we're going to cook something," Merissa said happily and Serenity smiled at her.

"What exactly?"

"We don't know yet. Have an idea?"

She pondered about it for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "If I were you I'd love to eat a good escalope now, maybe with some French fries," she said with a smile.

Merissa sighed. "Yeah, that sounds great. I just don't know how to make it. Do you, Yami?" she asked.

"No, not quite."

Serenity giggled. "I could tell you how to. Why don't you go buy the stuff and I'll write you down the recipe in the meantime

"I have a better idea! You'll just cook and eat with us!"

"Nah," she declined, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Merissa asked, pouting.

Serenity considered her with a smile. "Well…if Yami doesn't mind. I wouldn't want to disturb your togetherness."

Yami shook his head. "I don't mind. We'll fetch you on our way back."

"But only if you're 100 % sure, okay? I don't mean to spoil anything!"

"You wouldn't! Yami hasn't introduced me to most his friends yet, it was about time he did!" Merissa said, slightly nudging him.

"You know exactly why," he muttered. Serenity gave him a questioning look, but then obviously decided to drop the topic.

"I'll see you then." With that she disappeared into the apartment.

"Why did you ask her to come around?" Yami asked as they were out of the building.

Merissa smiled. "I wanted to get to know her the first time I saw you talking to her," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? I mean, she's nice, but…"

She shrugged. "I don't know. She is just pretty appealing and soo beautiful," she said enthusiastically.

He chuckled. "You're not going to fall in love with her, are you?"

She laughed. "No, I'm totally straight. I wouldn't want to replace you, now that I finally got you," she said, giving him a peck on the cheeks. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear that."

She sighed, and he gave her an attentive glance. "I still don't understand why you won't introduce me to your friends. I mean, I got to know Yugi, but he's your brother, so…yeah…What about the rest? I know, you told me it was because they're a bit difficult sometimes…but it gives me the feeling that something is wrong with me." He rolled his eyes.

"Merissa, nothing is wrong with you, I promise." He was saying this for about the fifth time. He just knew that his friends were going to ask her all kinds of awkward questions he actually wanted to spare her.

"Fine. If you insist, why don't we all meet, say…tomorrow? In my apartment. We'll have a party. Okay?"

Merissa beamed at him. "Oh great! I'll love it!" He smiled. As long as it made her happy he was fine with it.

As they were walking on he wondered who could have given away Serenity. He agreed when it came to Kaiba. He wasn't a dishonorable person. It wasn't his style to do such things. As Serenity had said, there weren't many people left. Pete probably knew about her work, but he was the last person in the world to…He frowned. Unless he wanted Serenity back with him, of course. He sighed, hoping it hadn't been Pete. That was the last thing she needed now.

He knew she had enjoyed working for Kaiba. She had detested most of the men she had had to work for so far. Kaiba was a gentleman though, that's what she had called him. He was sure she had told Pete the same, which led him to hope that he hadn't bargained for Serenity getting fired.

Then there was the thing with Joey. She had tried to rebuild their relationship which she had thought had suffered a lot the past years. And now…well, Joey was more than furious he supposed. However, that was partly Serenity's own fault. He had told her several times to tell Joey already, but she hadn't. He wondered what had happened, how it had happened. How had Kaiba behaved, what had been said? Maybe she'd tell him if he asked her later on.

"Serenity really looked troubled earlier," Merissa mentioned as they entered the mall. He nodded in agreement.

"Things don't go very well lately I guess," he said. She gave him a questioning look, but didn't dare to ask. He did see the curiosity in her eyes though and it made him chuckle. Putting his arm around her shoulders he squeezed her tight a little, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Her brother is very overprotective. But it seems he doesn't realize that she's grown up. They have been separated when they were children because their parents got divorced. So now Serenity has grown up and she manages to do things on her own," he explained and Merissa listened while at the same time picking up things they would need. "She's working as an escort for a person her brother hates, and today he found out. That's why she's miserable. The usually so strong bond between her and Joey seems to have become fragile. It's a pity really." Merissa nodded pensively.

"We have to cheer her up then!"

He smiled. "I'm sure you'll manage to, sunshine," he said and placed a kiss on her lips. She giggled gleefully as her cheeks grew a little pink.

He knocked at Serenity's door and then glanced at Merissa, who was especially hyper today. "You know what?" she said with a broad smile, "I'll get upstairs with Akila and the shopping and prepare everything as far as I can."

"Okay, if you want to do that…I won't hold you back." She placed a peck on his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered and then, giving him that strange look he was unable to judge at that moment, turned to leave. He watched her taking the stairs, Akila clumsily following as best as he could, and smiled to himself. Turning back to the door he raised an eyebrow. Hadn't he knocked hard enough? Well, he could use the bell of course.

Only a few moments after the sound of the bell had gone through the apartment the door was opened by a very busy redhead. A smile flashed over her lips while listening to whoever was on the other end of the telephone line. She hurried into the apartment, leaving the door open for him.

Carefully he stepped in and closed the door behind him. On the instant something was at his feet. "Hello Chio," he said with a smile and knelt down to pat the little dog.

"I don't understand, Francesca," he heard Serenity say desperately. A bad thought crossed his mind. So it had been Francesca who had told Joey? He got up and went into the living room.

The apartment was a little more spacious than his. Kaiba hadn't shied at costs it seemed. He had picked the apartment after all. Altogether he really thought Serenity had been in good hands as long as working for Kaiba. Serenity was sitting on the big leather sofa, trying to get on her shoes with one hand while holding the phone in the other hand.

"What do you mean you wanted revenge? For what?" Interrupting her meddling with the shoes her hand automatically flipped to her face as she had to sneeze several times. The cold seemed to get a hold of her. He sighed. Why hadn't she worn something adequate yesterday? Her face turned a little paler suddenly. He sat down beside her and she tried to smile. Pressing a button on the phone she put it onto the table.

_"You took Pete away from me as my best friend! And then I saw how happy you were with your brother…I know what you want to say now: 'But Fran, Pete's in love with you now!'" _Serenity rolled her eyes at the way Francesca tried to mimic her voice. _"But what if he falls out of love with me? Things would never be the same again. I so loved him as my best friend, but then you came along and all that was left for me was to take a chance with him as my boyfriend. I wanted you to know what it feels like to have the most important person in your life taken away!" _Francesca was screaming at her with anger and fury, and he could imagine the tears streaming down her face.

Serenity jumped up, being giddy and nervous. "But I never meant to…" Francesca tched in despise.

_"No, of course. You're the innocent little girl. That's why Pete wants to protect you. That's why he's _your_ best friend now." _Serenity sighed and started chewing away on her lower lip.

"So you got me fired and the already fractured bond between my brother and me is broken. Happy now?" For a moment there was silence and she considered him with a pensive stare. He didn't mind that.

_"In a way, I am._" Serenity let out a deep sigh, and then sneezed two times.

"Have you considered what will happen once Pete finds out?" she asked after settling down beside him again.

_"Why yes. He'll leave me. I don't mind. I don't need him as my boyfriend, and he's already lost to me as my friend, thanks to you." _A lonely tear made its way down Serenity's cheek. He couldn't tell whether it was because of the way Francesca was talking about Pete, or whether there was something else to it.

"And have you thought about what it would do to our friendship, Francesca?" she cried, more tears following. "Did it never mean anything to you? Because it meant a lot to me and now that is shattered as well. I can't forgive you what you did to me today…" With that she took the phone and hung up, letting out a deep sigh and then covering her face with her hands. She wasn't crying though. Not much, that is. He heard a slight sobbing, but mostly it was stifled by her hands over her face.

"How can anyone be like this?" she whimpered. He put his arm around her in an amiable way. She dropped her hands and sniffed. "I'm sorry to bother you," she said. He shrugged.

"That's what friends are for," he said with a smile. She mustered him curiously, as if the thought seemed absolutely wrong to her. She swallowed.

"I suppose…" she said and then got up, wiping away her tears. "Where is your girlfriend?" she asked.

He smiled. "She's in my flat already." She gave him a smile.

"I can't believe how wrong this day has been so far," she said woefully. He got up.

"Maybe we can turn it into a less wrong day in the end," he offered.

She nodded. "Give me a minute to make myself presentable, okay?" He looked at her a little closer for the first time since he had entered the flat now. She was wearing blue jeans, thick woolen socks, and a black, v-necked woolen pullover. Her hair was hanging loosely down her shoulders and her face was reddish from the tears.

"In fact, I think you are presentable already. At least to me. And Merissa adores you for your beauty anyways," he told her, and it was nothing but the truth. Was that a blush creeping to her cheeks or was he mistaken?

"Well then," she said, sighing, "Let's get going."

* * *

She was enjoying herself to the fullest. Merissa was such a cute, gleeful girl and cooking together with her had been very amusing and cheering. They had put on some good music like _Electric Light Orchestra _and _Gabrielle_. The two of them had sung along and danced to the rhythm while cooking in the kitchen. She didn't care now that her body was exhausted and that her voice was already raspy and her throat sore and aching. Everything felt so good. Those two had managed to do the impossible: cheer her up after a day filled with anger and sorrow. Akila and Chio had been able to play a little and now they were sleeping peacefully in Akila's dog basket. The evening so far had been perfect.

"Why aren't you drinking wine?" Merissa asked curiously because just now she had refused to take a glass. Serenity gave the two of them a smile.

"Really, you don't want to know what happens when Serenity Wheeler makes contact with red wine," she said.

"Why, what happens?" Yami asked curiously. She giggled.

"Bad things happen at these times," she said and at the thought of what had happened the last time she had taken too much wine she had to laugh. They watched her and she could see the curiosity in their eyes. She sighed.

"Puuuh-leaase Serenity tell us what happens," Merissa begged and Yami just chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"Well then…last time I drank too much wine – which is about one sip –" She grinned. "I had the glorious idea to use the wine as a nice sauce for my huge bowl of salad." They broke into a fit of laughter and she joined in.

"And did it taste good?" Yami inquired and she distorted her lips in disgust, shaking her head.

"Not at all," she said. "However, I wouldn't want to spoil the good meal."

"Yeah, it really tastes awesome," Merissa acknowledged.

"And it's all because of you," Serenity complimented. Merissa blushed a little.

"Thank you," she said sheepishly. Yami placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and smiled at her. There was so much love the two of them shared. She let out a sigh and looked at them dreamily.

"You two must be the happiest couple I've ever seen," she stated and they smiled at her.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?" Merissa asked. Merissa was doing most of the asking in fact. She shrugged, straightening her stiff back.

"I don't know. I suppose I have met too many men that are…not very pleasant company." Merissa pouted, making Serenity smile at her.

"How about Seto Kaiba?" Yami suggested with a sly grin and she almost had the piece of escalope she had just put into her mouth stuck in her throat.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she finally had managed to swallow it. He laughed.

"You seemed to be taken with him lately," he observed and she blushed.

"Don't be silly," she said feebly.

"What?! You and Seto Kaiba? Don't tell me you worked for _him_!" Merissa exclaimed. Serenity let out a deep sigh.

"I did. But it was only work I swear." Yami smirked and the way he looked made him seem somewhat superior.

"The fact that you need to swear makes you quite doubtful," he stated and she narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed and held his hands up in defense. "All right all right I'll stop!" She grinned.

"No really, you know Seto Kaiba. He would never get involved with women on that level." Yami slightly nodded.

"Oh hey, before I forget about it...We're planning to have a party with everyone tomorrow! Yami promised to finally introduce me to all of his friends! Will you come as well?" Merissa said. Serenity swallowed.

"I…uh…" She looked at Yami inquiringly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Merissa. Joey would be there as well. The whole issue should be given some time to work itself out." Merissa dropped her head in disappointment.

"Besides, Joey and I would only spoil the party," she said, glad to have been able to talk herself out of this. Not only would she have had to deal with Joey, but with Tristan and Duke as well.

Merissa smiled. "It's not that bad I guess. We can see each other whenever we want, being neighbors and all." Yami raised an eyebrow at her.

"Have you moved in already?" he asked with a mischievous grin and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Not yet," she said, placing a kiss on his lips. Geez, she was so envious right now. She really wished she knew how this felt like. To really be in love. She hadn't felt it so far.

* * *

He was sitting on his sofa in the living room, right on the spot where he had sat the day before. The day before a girl had sat right across from him. The redhead with her sly sayings and her witty quotes. The redhead with her quick smiles and glances. The redhead with whom he had enjoyed dancing. The redhead who…The list seemed endless. It had been half a day already since he had last seen her and still she wasn't out of his head. This was starting to worry him.

"I'm back!" he heard his brother call. He had gone on a walk with that dog Serenity had brought. Serenity Wheeler. The mutt's sister and yet so much different from him. She was everything the mutt wasn't. Smart, playful, beautiful…How could any woman be such an appealing person? Especially to him. It just didn't make any sense! His head wasn't in control when it came to her!

"Hellooo! Earth to Seto! Anyone in there?" Mokuba was waving his hand in front of his eyes, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked with gritted teeth. Mokuba grinned cheerfully, as if he knew what was going on.

"Not working?" he asked coyly.

"I can't." He was unable to concentrate.

"That's surprising," Mokuba said, plopping down beside him on the sofa, the dog on his lap. He didn't care to comment and looked at the puppy. It was curling on Mokuba's lap. He felt the urgent need to touch it. Its fur looked soft and warm. And Serenity had brought it here. Curse her! Curse her and her ways of making him fall for her. It was as if she had planned it all along and he hadn't noticed and now she was gone. As if she had wanted to teach him a lesson. He grumbled. Mokuba looked at him, and then he picked up the dog and simply put him onto his lap. "I'll go make some food for him! Keep him that long, will you?" With that he got up and made for the kitchen.

He looked down onto his lap. The dog had needed almost no time to settle down on his lap like he had on Mokuba's. Didn't he know who he was? He was Seto Kaiba, owner of KaibaCorp and said to be the most frightening employer there was on the whole planet! And yet the imbecile little creature didn't mind. It liked him, just like that! Just like Serenity did! Well, not anymore he supposed. He wondered if, after dismissing the puppy, it would return to him. He narrowed his eyes and then pushed the little thing off his lap. It landed on the ground with a thud and then took a few steps away from him, mustering him out of the corner of its eyes. He glared at it. It stopped and turned around to face him. He still glared. Carefully it took a few steps towards him. He still glared. Now it tried to climb up on him. He sighed and picked it up, wondering if Serenity would return just like that as well. Probably not, she wasn't a dog after all, although she was related to one. He had to try and forget about her once and for all.

* * *

"Good night you two," Serenity said with a smile, though her voice sounded like every word she spoke hurt like hell. He gave her a hug after Merissa had. A short brush of her cheek against his let him know that she had a fever. He looked at her worriedly. She didn't look too well. Maybe all the dancing and singing had been too much for her – even though he had enjoyed watching the dancing.

"Take good care of yourself," he said and she nodded.

"Tomorrow I'll be back to normal!" she said, her voice crackling. He furrowed his brow. Somehow he didn't think so.

"Get well, Serenity," Merissa said.

"I hope I didn't taint one of you…" Serenity said, and then, with another wave, she left.

"Now what are we going to do?" Merissa asked as they settled down on the couch.

"Whatever you want to," he said. He wasn't entirely exhausted just now…they could watch a movie or- He found himself embraced by his girlfriend tightly, feeling her lips on his. She was initiating a passionate kiss which he returned.

"Anything I want?" she asked alluringly and he looked at her for a moment, trying to read that expression, when something came to his mind. He had forgotten to ask Serenity what had happened between her, Joey, and Kaiba.

"Yami?" He snapped out of it and looked at Merissa questioningly.

"Anything," he stated, picking up the little conversation again. Judged by the looks Merissa was giving him and by the way she was pressing herself against him he supposed Serenity's trouble with Joey could wait until the next day. He grinned and started the kissing again.

"I love you," she whispered longingly and he deepened the kiss as an answer. He'd be sleeping like a baby after this.


	6. Fix You

Chapter 6 : Fix You

Slowly but gradually she woke up – or rather came to her senses. Waking up usually meant becoming aware of one's surroundings. Serenity was far from perceiving anything but pain. Her head felt like it was going to explode; her throat was obviously filled with lava, and her muscles felt like someone had worked on them with a hammer last night. Additionally she couldn't breathe through her nose, which meant that her lips were dry and chapped. A sour taste was in her mouth. Her eyes, when she opened them, were burning. It came to her now. She had overstrained her already groggy body by partying with Merissa. It had helped her soul, but it also caused her to feel like she had been hit by a truck now.

So the cold had turned into a concrete flu. Great. With some effort she turned to the side in order to look at the alarm clock. 10 o'clock in the morning. She had to look after Chio. Sitting up she stretched herself. She tried to get rid of the lump in her throat, but it was no use. It felt like there was a rock lying on her vocal chords. She didn't think they were going to work anytime soon and she wasn't eager to try if she was honest. She needed to see a doctor. Slowly she got up, her head aching and pulsing like crazy. It felt as if it was twice its size and weighed three times its usual weight. She felt dizzy and the world seemed to spin. Supporting herself on the wall she made her way into the living room. By the same way she got into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Drinking it hurt, but it did her good, so she drank another. After that she gave Chio her breakfast.

Watching her she wondered what to do. She couldn't get to the doctor unspoiled. She couldn't even go for a walk with Chio. The tiny piece of way from the bedroom to the kitchen had cost her some energy already. She couldn't speak. She needed help. And she knew how to get it, though it didn't please her. Getting herself a piece of paper and a pen she began to write:

_"I'm very sorry to bother you, but it seems I carried it too far. I can't speak." _

Oh God, this was _so _embarrassing.

_"I need a doctor, but he has to get here I fear. I won't make it to the practice."_

She felt awfully bad for asking this of him. But what choice did she have?

_"And I need someone to take care of Chio."_

She sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She couldn't believe how silly she had behaved the past two days. Without being able to speak she wasn't able to do much. Folding the piece of paper she put it onto the counter. Now she had to get dressed and make her way to his apartment.

She was standing in the elevator, getting to the fourth floor. In the mirror a miserable person was staring back at her. A red nose, bloodshot eyes. The aspirin she had taken hadn't helped a bit. She hadn't dared to take a bath because her circulation might not have been able to take it. She didn't have much medicine at home. It was going to take her long enough to cure she was sure. Hopefully her voice would be back soon. She got out of the elevator and started making her way towards the apartment. It was at the end of the hallway and it seemed to her that it was going uphill – slightly, but in her state noticeably. She stopped, leaning against the wall. Phew, what a walk.

Her dog sat in front of her, wagging its tail. She smiled. Breathing heavily she got a move on. She blinked a few times to try and get rid of the dizziness. The door was within reach now. Taking out the piece of paper she rang the bell and tried not to waver too much.

If her face hadn't been red from the fever and exhaustion already Yami surely would have noticed the blush creeping to her face when he opened the door. He was wearing a black pair of jeans and held the shirt he obviously had wanted to put on just now in his hands.

"Serenity, what…?" He looked at her worriedly and in wonder. Quickly she held out the letter to him, trying not to stare too hard at his unexpectedly well formed chest. Why was he hiding it beneath these wide shirts all the time? She swallowed, enduring the stinging pain it caused in her throat. He read the letter attentively, and then gave her a concerned look. She looked away, biting her lip. This was the most humiliating moment she had been through so far. He gave her a warm smile. "No need to be sorry," he said and stepped aside, motioning for her to get in. She passed him, trying to look as grateful as possible.

"Hey, good morning!" Merissa said as she entered the living room. "My god, you look terrible." Serenity cracked a half-hearted smile.

"She can't speak," Yami said with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. "She needs a visit of the doctor. Do you know any who would do that on a Saturday?" He moved past her, now wearing his shirt, and pulled her along. "Sit down already," he commanded and gently pushed her towards the sofa. She sat down beside Merissa.

"Well, we could call a few and simply ask them," Merissa suggested. Yami nodded.

"I'll do that. Do you want to take the dogs for a walk?"

Merissa jumped up. "Gladly," she said cheerfully and gathered the things necessary for her endeavor. Serenity watched her remorsefully. Yami sat down beside her with a phone book.

"Let's see…" he mumbled, picking up the phone. She watched him and wished she could jump up and shout: "Stop it! It was only a prank, I'm kidding!" But she couldn't, so she let him proceed, silently watching. "Don't worry, we'll get you fixed," he said with a smile and at that moment she wished she could just hug him tightly and tell him how much that meant to her.

* * *

"How important is this meeting, Seto?" He looked at his younger brother, having stared blankly out of the window so far.

"Not at all," he stated.

"So why do I need to come?"

He grunted. "Because I want you to."

Mokuba sighed. "It isn't my fault you fired Serenity you know?" He clenched his teeth. Sometimes his brother was really testing his patience. How dare he remind him of that?

As his mind was already straying off to think of her again the phone started ringing, stopping his mind. He answered the call by pushing a button embedded in his arm rest.

"Kaiba," the voice of his perpetual rival sounded through the limo.

"Oh, hey Yami!" Mokuba exclaimed happily and Kaiba rolled his eyes irately.

"What is it, Mutou?" he asked coldly.

"I need your help."

He raised an eyebrow. "What would _you _need my help for? Someone trying to destroy the world again?" Mokuba shot him an angry glare. He still couldn't understand how and when the boy had started liking Mutou and his groupies.

"It's about Serenity." A shock went through him and immediately he was all ears. How was _he _connected to Serenity? What had happened? How was his arch enemy involved? "Listen, she's very sick. She's got high fever and she can't speak. She needs to see a doctor, but she can't make it to one. I called several doctors, but none of them will come to see her," he explained. Immediately thoughts started running through his head. He wondered how a slight cold could turn into flu in just one day. And why did he bother in the first place? Mutou could have called an ambulance for all he cared as long as he didn't bother him.

"We'll call our personal doctor to take a look at her. Seto will take me to you. I want to help," he heard Mokuba say and Kaiba glared at him. Mokuba glared at him all the same, which he certainly wasn't used to.

"Thank you, Mokuba," Mutou said gratefully and hung up. He was about to unleash a storm of anger upon his brother when he found himself confronted with one himself.

"I know what you want to say, Seto, and I don't care!" Mokuba spat, "Serenity is my friend and I want to take care of her! And you would do yourself some good if you'd finally admit that you like her! Because if you don't she might well be gone soon! She deserves being taken care of and I bet there are enough men out there who know that. So forget about your pride just this once and let her into your life or else you'll end up as a lonely old billionaire who's never had a day of fun in his whole life!" All of this he flung at him without taking a breath once and at the end the words were muffled due to a lack of oxygen. He turned to the driver, telling him to stop, and got out of the car.

Why was it that people always did that lately? Shouting at him for no good reason and then getting out of the car, leaving him behind dumbfounded.

* * *

He had brought her back into her own apartment and the second she had hit the pillow she had fallen asleep, giving him some more time to figure things out. He was more than relieved to have managed to get Mokuba to help. He knew though that Serenity wasn't going to be happy once she'd find out about that. It had been the only chance apart from calling the ambulance, which she surely wouldn't have wanted either. He wondered who had told her that she was a nuisance, because that was what she was partly feeling like at the moment. He sighed.

So now he'd wait for Mokuba to show up and take care of Serenity. He had asked Yugi to take care of the party in the evening. People would drop by at around eight o'clock, not earlier. That left him with plenty of time.

Careful not to wake Serenity he tiptoed into the bedroom, only to find that she was awake already. He smiled and sat down on the bedside.

"How do you feel?" he asked. She pretended to drop dead by sticking out her tongue and rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. He chuckled. "Oh, that well?" he said and she slightly grinned. She took a look around searchingly. Finding the small writing block and the pen he had put onto the bedside table she picked them up. As she started to write he curiously tried to catch a glimpse of what she was writing. She smiled and slipped sideways, patting the free space beside herself.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering whether what she was inviting him to was allowed while having a girlfriend. But he then decided that Serenity was just a good friend, nothing more or less. So he settled down beside her, in some distance, and she held the block so that he could read it.

_"Where is Merissa?"_ it said.

He smiled. "She's with her parents now; she'll be back in the evening." Serenity smiled, and then let out a sigh of exhaustion. "Mokuba is on his way here," he prompted and she gave him a puzzled look. "I asked the Kaibas for help and Mokuba said he'd come here and bring their personal doctor." The look on her face told him that she would have screamed at him if she could have. He slightly nudged her. "Don't be angry with me," he said, trying to give her a very pleading look. She took up the pen again and while chewing away on her lip eagerly wrote down something.

_"I'll contaminate you all so I can pay you back by taking care of you!"_

He laughed. "No need to pay me back," he said honestly. She mouthed a 'thank you' and then she leaned back, staring up at the ceiling pensively.

"A penny for your thoughts," he offered and she looked at him, smiling. Was it him or was she smiling a lot despite the state she was in?

_"I was thinking of Joey,"_ she wrote.

He sighed. "What happened?" he inquired. Her mien saddened and he regretted having asked at all.

She started writing nevertheless: _"He shouted at me_ _and accused me of lying to him even before I could say a thing. Then he said he felt left alone by me and I told him not to be such a sissy or something like that. He tried to punch Kaiba but I stopped him. Of course that made him angry all the more. He-" _Here she stopped, biting her lip in order to compose herself. _"It doesn't really matter," _she wrote, _"I made many mistakes, and so did he. We'll have to talk this through eventually." _He nodded in agreement.

He had noticed a change in Joey though. He tended to be a little slouchy and maybe easily disgruntled. He didn't seem to care so much anymore as long as he had his job and Mai. The Joey that he had got to know had been full of beans and cheerful. He had always been there for them to help. He wasn't so sure if that was still the case. Maybe Joey just missed the times when there were things at stake. Something to be moved. And at the same time he didn't realize that here something was at stake: his relationship with his sister. Was that not important enough compared to the world coming to an end? Shouldn't losing his sister have meant the end of the world to him? Five years ago it would have.

_"You know what surprised me?" _she scribbled, and he shook his head. _"Kaiba didn't say a word. He didn't taunt Joey once." _

He shrugged. "Maybe he's not as bad as he seems after all." She sunk down into her pillow and scribbled something new onto the paper.

_"I think I'm going to die." _

He chuckled. "Please don't," he objected, "There are too many people who would suffer a lot from losing you," he told her.

She frowned. _"Like who?"_

"Me, for example, and Pete. And lots of other people."

She slightly nudged him. _"I like you, too," _she wrote and then she put the things away, snuggling into her bed. Closing her eyes she soon fell asleep again. He picked up the block and read her last words again: _"I like you, too." _He smiled to himself. It had never occurred to him to say that. Of course he liked her; they were friends. Having it written there, black on white, seemed to make it so much more valuable though.

* * *

She blinked a few times before realizing who the raven-haired boy in front of her was. "Mokuba!" she would have exclaimed if she could have. He smiled.

"Hey Serenity! Are you left speechless?" She grinned and slightly punched him, making him giggle. "I brought you a doctor." She gave him a grateful smile. "Mrs. Evans!" And in walked one of those women Serenity had thought only existed in men's dreams. She had legs right up to her throat, her face was perfectly tanned, her deep brown eyes reminded one of the most delicious chocolate and her hair was obviously made of pure gold – not to mention the décolleté. That was Kaiba's personal doctor? A slight trace of envy crossed her mind and made its way through her stomach.

"You really don't look too good," the woman said with her angelic voice. Was that a general statement? As in: "You don't look too good compared to me"? Because it sure felt like one.

"Will you fix her?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

"Sure, but first I need to check on her and I think you should wait outside for the time being, Mr. Kaiba." Mokuba retreated, closing the door behind him. The woman approached her. "Miss Wheeler, am I correct?" Serenity nodded. "Since you're unable to speak, just nod or shake your head." Serenity nodded again. "Have you started coughing yet?" She shook her head. "All right." The doc took a note. "Bad headache, stiff limbs?" She nodded. Another note was made. "I have to hear your lungs." Serenity sat up, pulling up her shirt to reveal her back. She winced as the cold stethoscope was placed on her back. "Breathe in…" She breathed in. "…and out." She breathed out. "Once more." All the while she imagined how Seto Kaiba was willingly subjecting to the same orders. A mix of anger and amusement took a hold of her.

"Your lungs seem to be okay so far. Now for the throat." Serenity opened her mouth and let Dr. Evans take a look. "I don't think I've ever seen such a red throat," she said in wonder. That wasn't exactly what she had wanted to hear. "I'll prescribe an expectorant, something against the headache, something against the fever which you obviously have, and something against the laryngitis." Serenity nodded. "You have to drink lots and lots of water – no tea or hot chocolate. And once you're able to whisper again, don't do it too much." She nodded again. "This will take some time, especially the laryngitis. No work for at least two weeks." She wrote that down on an attestation and Serenity had to smirk at the thought. Like there was any work to be done. The doctor left the room. She listened to the voices outside as the doc explained it all to Mokuba and Yami.

She sighed. Two weeks. What an awful thought. Two weeks of sitting or lying around, doing nothing. Two weeks of watching her friends nursing her while at the same time being unable to thank them sufficiently. That wasn't going to be fun. Not at all.

Silence fell and a moment later the door was opened, Yami stepping in.

"Mokuba is getting your medicine," he told her and she nodded. He sat down on the bedside like he had earlier. She liked having him around. Carefully he reached out for her and put his hand onto her cheek. Even though she was sure his hands were warm they seemed cool to her. "You're really burning," he stated and was about to draw his hand away when she almost automatically stopped him. She snuggled her cheek into his palm and put her left hand above his. All the while he was watching her curiously. The fact that he let her proceed was a show of his affection, she knew that. She also knew that this actually went too far, him having a girlfriend and all. But it just felt so good at that moment.

* * *

He was on his way to fetch Mokuba. Currently a white orchid was decorating the seat his brother was going to sit in. He had got it for Serenity, along with a card. He knew how she liked orchids, she had mentioned it once. He also knew that he actually wasn't in the place to make amends, but he felt that it would help.

He stopped the car in front of the building complex and got out with the flower. He glared about him icily and hoped it was intimidating enough to make up for the thing in his hands. With fast strides he got into the building. Luckily her apartment was the first on the ground floor. He took out the key – it was his apartment, after all – and silently entered the place. His eyes darted about the room. There was a sweet scent lingering in the air which he couldn't place or tell where its origins lay.

"Hey Seto," Mokuba greeted him quietly, coming out of the living room. He instantly noticed the orchid in his hands and smiled. Kaiba glanced at the flower coldly and then back at his brother. "Serenity's asleep now," he said. He couldn't tell whether he was glad or angry now. Of course bringing this flower for her was embarrassing and giving it to her while she was awake would have been very awkward. On the other hand he had already gone through a set of embarrassing incidents to get the flower in the first place (like buying it!). He deserved to get a first hand reaction!

"Why don't you put it onto the bedside table? You know where the bedroom is. I'll go upstairs and give Serenity's key to Yami. Did you know he lives here? However, he'll need the key if he wants to look after her the next days," Mokuba suggested. He narrowed his eyes, watching him leave the apartment. He knew exactly how he detested the thought of his rival taking care of Serenity. And the fact that he was living in the same house didn't make it any better for him.

He turned on his heel and made for the bedroom. Slowly he opened the door, revealing the redhead sleeping in the king-size bed, covered by thick blankets. He approached the bedside table, his eyes resting on her. There were dark shadows beneath her eyes, showing that even while sleeping her body didn't get much rest. She was pale, but he was sure she had a bad fever.

He placed the orchid on the table and the card beside it. While doing so, he spotted a writing block. It served as her means of communication at the moment it seemed. He could imagine how difficult it was for her. She enjoyed talking – just like he enjoyed hearing her voice. It was a pity he wasn't going to hear it again anytime soon. He glanced at the scribbling and one sentence struck him. It was a question: _"Is Kaiba mad at me?" _Sudden pride filled him. She had thought of him. She was worried that he'd be mad at her – for whatever reason. He picked up the pen, finally having thought of something to write onto the card: _"There are times when silence has the loudest voice." _

After taking another look at the sleeping redhead he left the room as silently as he had entered. Slipping out of the front door he heard noises in the staircase. There was the mutt's voice, and Mutou II's.

"Why didn't you tell me she's sick?!" the mutt exclaimed angrily.

"Joey, we both didn't think it would be a good idea after your dispute yesterday," Mutou explained.

"She's my sis, man!"

"Yes of course, but you were mad at her and we thought it would be better to cool things down before you meet again." Very reasonable. But the mutt always went head first. The noise he was making now proved that. They reached the ground floor and he found that there were two more people: Mokuba and a girl with dark brown hair and blue-grayish eyes. She obviously belonged to Mutou. That was interesting.

The mutt stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing him in front of his sister's apartment, door open. Fury filled his eyes while the others seemed altogether very calm. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" Wheeler shouted.

"Joey, please, keep it low," Mutou said soothingly.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Mutou sighed in frustration.

"I'm here to fetch Mokuba," Kaiba answered calmly.

"And why is my sister's door open?!" He was screaming like a madman. Kaiba knew that Wheeler was very temperamental, but this was a bit more than just temperamental.

"It is my apartment, after all," he said with a smirk. Wheeler rushed by with a perfect fury, not making the tiniest attempt to punch him. He slammed the door shut.

"If the screaming didn't wake Serenity, this surely did," Mokuba observed and they nodded in agreement.

"He's not going to hurt her, is he?" the girl asked timidly, and for a moment everybody stood there in shock. Usually even Kaiba wouldn't have thought Wheeler to do such a thing, but the fact that he had rushed by him just like that made him doubt that Serenity was entirely safe in there.

Quickly he turned around and started unlocking the door. As he turned the key they heard a crash inside. The orchid. He could just hope it hadn't landed on Serenity's head. He flung the door open and then quickly stepped aside as the mutt rushed out again. He looked into the apartment and found a very desperate Serenity staggering after her brother. She was barely able to stay on her feet, but she made it to the door. Clutching the doorframe she glared at her brother. There was that irresistible fire in her eyes and Kaiba could imagine the words she was forming in her mind. Words she would have liked to fling at her brother, words that would have driven him to hell. But she wasn't going to be able to express them. She was silent. Her greatest weapon was silenced – or was it? He thought of the quote he had written onto the card.

"So you're well provided for, huh? Don't need me anymore, do you?" Wheeler spat at her. "Does he pay you well for your little services?" The mutt's eyes were directed at him for a moment, and he glanced at Serenity. The fire in her eyes was wavering for a tiny moment. Everyone knew pretty well what Wheeler was hinting at – he could tell by the appalled looks on their faces. "You're just like mom! You'd do anything for a little bit of luxury, wouldn't you?!"

"Joey, don't you think you're taking it too far?!" Mutou stepped in with a menacing tone he only knew from duels against Marik and the likes. Wheeler didn't react. He kept on glaring at his sister.

Slowly she shook her head at him in disbelief and disappointment and then she turned her back on him, getting back into the apartment, followed by Mokuba and the girl whose name Kaiba didn't know yet.

"What is going on?" Mutou I, who had just showed up, asked in confusion.

"Yugi, could you look after Joey?" Mutou II said. The mutt had left the building. Mutou I nodded and hurried outside. Mutou II let out a deep sigh, and then entered the flat as well. Slowly Kaiba followed. Actually he didn't want to be drawn into this any further. But he had to get Mokuba. So he closed the door behind himself.

"Serenity, go back to bed," the girl said.

"We'll fix this for you," Mokuba added. He narrowed his eyes as he turned around the corner. Serenity was crouching on the floor in her white satin pajama, picking up the shards of the bucket the orchid had been in.

"You have to get back to bed, Serenity," the girl said again.

"Merissa is right, Serenity," Mutou told her and she looked up at him. There was something in her eyes. The resistance seemed to be melting away as she looked at him. "Come on, I'm sure Kaiba isn't angry if you don't put the orchid into a new bucket personally," Mutou told her, and with a huff she crawled back into bed. "That's a good girl." She stuck out her tongue, then crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away, sadness growing ever so present in her face.

"Mokuba, can we go already?" he asked impatiently. He hated to see her like that and being unable to help her. She immediately turned her head to him and a pleading look showed on her face. Was she trying to tell him that she was sorry?

He sighed. "It isn't your fault, Serenity. No need to worry," he stated drily. She smiled a little and then slid into her bed, disappearing almost entirely beneath the blankets. It was obvious she wanted to be alone now. He turned around, the others having left the room already. Carefully he closed the door behind himself. "Mokuba," he said. His brother came out of the kitchen, the orchid in his hands. He put it onto the table in the living room.

"We can go now," he said.

"Will Serenity be all right?" Merissa asked worriedly.

Mutou shrugged. "She might need some time for herself. Let's check on her again later on." Then he turned to him. "It's good that you were here, Kaiba," he said with a slight smile. "It meant a lot to her I think."

He sneered at him. "Whatever. Don't think too much of it."

* * *

"Please mom, I want to stay! I promise I'll make it in time tomorrow morning!" Yami watched Merissa talking to her mother on the phone. It was about a family trip they wanted to make tomorrow. "Yes, even if I have to get up at five. Pleaaaase!" She flashed him a quick smile and then started walking around in the flat. As she was getting out of his view his mind drifted off to Serenity. He wondered whether she was okay – according to the circumstances, of course. Joey had behaved like a mad bull and what he had accused her of was not the handwriting he knew of him. It was rather…like his father. Joey had sometimes told them about their father. He hadn't been easy to live with to say the least. He had a faint idea of what was going on in Joey's mind. Still that didn't mean he was right to let it get out of control like that.

Something else was lingering on his mind as well, and it seemed even more important. He looked at his right hand, the one he had put on her cheek earlier. She hadn't wanted him to take it away because it had seemed cool to her. However, he had a hard time convincing himself that this had been the only reason. The look in her eyes, the way it had felt…like magic. She hadn't only enjoyed the coolness, but the touch as well, just like he had. This simple, short moment had made him feel so close to her. He almost felt a little bad about it because he was sure he wouldn't have felt that way if it had been Merissa. With Merissa this sort of intimacy was normal he supposed. It had been a very intimate moment, something that had invited him into the closest circle of friends Serenity had, and the only other current member was Pete.

Merissa plopped down beside him, making him snap out of his thoughts. "They say I can't stay," she said, pouting and rolling her eyes. He smiled. How sweet she could be. Gently pulling her close he placed a long kiss on her lips. He enjoyed kissing her.

"It's not that bad," he told her. She still pouted.

"But that means we won't see each other again 'til Monday," she complained. He grinned.

"You're putting it the wrong way: We'll meet again on Monday already. That's only one and a half day. And you'll have fun. Didn't you say you were going to see your cousins again? You didn't see them for quite a while, right? That's something to be happy about."

She smiled and kissed him. "Okay. I'll get ready," she said. He nodded. He had to bring her home of course. A good chance to take the dogs for a walk. Serenity had left Chio with him for the time being.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa, covered with two blankets, one for her upper body, one for her legs, she watched a movie. It was nothing special, just something she had found on the next best TV-channel. Her mind wasn't with it anyways. Today too many things had happened. And she couldn't even call Pete to tell him. That was the worst thing about it she guessed. So she had written it down on her block to get rid of it. It hadn't really worked. She needed some response to it.

The first thing was about Joey. Today, like the day before, he had shown a side she was really scared of. He had reminded her of their father in such an authentic way that it was hard for her to believe it had been her brother in the first place. Being scared of her own brother made her sad.

Then there was this thing about Kaiba. He had brought her an orchid. A white one. She had mentioned it only once that she loved them; and that on a very casual basis. That meant that Seto Kaiba had observed her closely for whatever reason. After that day, when he hadn't picked on Joey again – geez, he hadn't even tried to punch him when Joey had accused him of paying her for 'little services' – he had proved that he hadn't been trying to annoy Joey. Did that mean he actually liked her? Did that mean he _cared_? Well, she could definitely say that she liked him. He had something about him, even though he was grumpy and mean most of the times. She could live with that. She imagined he was sitting at home now, brooding over the fact that he had brought her a flower. He was surely considering seeing a psychiatrist about that. The picture amused her.

And, last but not least, there was Yami. She sighed. He was such a good guy. And the touch of his hand had felt oh so good. It had felt too good. That simple touch, it had set something in motion, at least on her part. It had felt forbidden. If a simple touch could feel forbidden something was cooking. But he had a girlfriend, a very nice one too. She liked Merissa. She was joyous and nice and so sweet in her own way. She seemed unspoiled. Not that Serenity considered herself particularly spoiled...It was just that no one would think things of Merissa. Things Joey thought of her.

It hurt to get this straight. He had called her a prostitute today. How much he had changed. How much she had changed. Couldn't things just turn back five years? Couldn't she just start over and forget about all of this, these mixed emotions? She supposed not.

The clicking of the door lock made her listen closely to her surroundings. As she looked into the direction of the apartment's entrance she spotted her puppy running towards her. A smile formed on her lips. So it was Yami. He stepped into the living room quietly, his brows furrowed, looking at her. She gave him a smile, which was all too easy with him around.

"Unable to sleep?" he asked concernedly, stepping a little closer. She nodded, and then picked up Chio, placing her on her lap. "Does the medicine help?" She shrugged. She couldn't tell yet. Maybe the fever was a bit better. The pain wasn't as bad. But she was stuffed with chemistry, which she didn't really enjoy.

He turned to the TV-screen, following the movie attentively. Serenity on her part simply stared blankly ahead, not really knowing what to do.

"That's 'Kate and Leopold', isn't it?" She directed her eyes at him, giving him a puzzled look. He was right she supposed, but how did he know? He grinned sheepishly. "Yugi made me watch such movies in order to improve my people skills," he said with the slightest hint of embarrassment in his voice. She blinked a few times as those words sank into her mind. Usually she would have burst out into laughter, especially because of the look upon his face. Instead of laughing though she fell into a fit of coughing.

It shook her whole body, her limbs aching from the involuntary movement. Her throat was burning. It felt as if someone was trying to rub it with sand paper. Her brain felt as if it was being knocked against her skull. She held her hands in front of her mouth in order to muffle the ugly sound and because it was just polite. Poor Chio had been so startled by the sudden noise that she had jumped off Serenity's lap. From a safe distance she watched her mistress. Yami on the other hand was now right by her side, watching with great worry.

When it was over she took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply. Sure it had hurt like hell, but it also had released some mucus. That again was gross, but that's just the way colds and flues worked.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked concernedly. She gave him a smile and dropped to the side. She might have coughed only a few seconds ago, but her body had prepared for laughter, and laughter meant the release of happiness hormones. Apart from the headache she felt pretty good now. She was on the same level as Yami, who was kneeling beside the sofa. She grinned at him. The image of him watching love movies in order to learn something about social life was just too funny. He chuckled.

"Are you making fun of me in your mind?" he asked, his face smoothening. She shook her head vehemently. "As if," he stated, rolling his eyes. "Let me check on your fever again, I think you may be a little silly from it." She didn't mind in the least when he put his hand onto her cheek again. "Seems a little cooler than earlier," he observed. She closed her eyes. The touch calmed her down. "Good night," he whispered and smoothly stroking her cheek he pulled away. She smiled as the TV went off and he silently left. Finally she was able to rest.


	7. It just won't quit

Thanks for all the reviews! I did not expect you guys to rush on the thing like that, but here's your reward! ;)

And please, do review! ^-^

Chapter 7 : It just won't quit

Two weeks had passed. She was on her feet again, though still weakened by the flu. She was able to go out for a walk with Chio and do most things on her own. Most things that didn't require verbal communication, that is. Her voice wasn't back yet. Sometimes she feared it wouldn't come back at all. Mokuba, Merissa, and Yami had taken good care of her. She hadn't figured out a way to thank them yet. Yami had told her countless times that thanking them wasn't necessary. Still she had the strong feeling that she had to.

She opened the door and made for the mailboxes. She didn't receive many letters, but that day there was one among the usual stuff that stuck out. A letter from the agency. A new job for sure. She pursed her lips as she went back into the apartment thoughtfully. She put the letters onto the table and picked up the one by the agency. Maybe Kaiba wanted to hire her again? She hoped so, but supposed it wasn't him. He would have called or let her know via Mokuba. Something more personal. She glanced at the white orchid on the table and sighed inaudibly.

Opening the envelope she found that there was a flight ticket and a letter written by hand. She frowned. How strange. The handwriting was very fine and clean. Skepticism accompanied her while she was reading the letter:

"Dear Ms. Wheeler ,

It has come to my attention that your services as an escort can be called on again. That is why I am writing to you. On the 23rd of November there is a convention called in by Mr. Pegasus on his very own estate. Since this is a duelist's convention, I figured you would be a wonderful escort. After all, your brother Joseph Wheeler is a famous duelist, not to mention his friend Mr. Mutou, whom you surely know as well.

Of course this is your choice to make, but please note: Money plays no role in this matter. I attached a ticket for the flight. Please let me know as soon as you can if you want to accompany me. I am sure that we would have a wonderful time.

With best regards,

Zigfried von Schroeder"

She bit her lip. She knew who that was. Seto Kaiba's greatest rival in business matters. It was a bit disappointing that it hadn't been Kaiba requesting her company after all. But, alas, she supposed she could live with the fact to go with Mr. von Schroeder. Moreover, Kaiba was going to be invited as well – just like everybody else who was somehow befriended with Yugi, Yami, or Joey. Kaiba would be furious to see her accompanying the German entrepreneur. Joey would be furious as well. She sighed. But she needed the money. And whether Joey was mad because of her working for Kaiba, or if he was mad because of her working for von Schroeder was six of one and half a dozen of another. What choices did she have? She surely wasn't going to beg Kaiba to employ her again. She didn't need him that desperately.

While preparing her breakfast she mentally planned what to do this day and the next. It was Saturday. The flight was on Monday morning. She hoped her voice would be usable again by Wednesday, the day when the actual meeting was going to take place. It was no fun without talking. However, she had to pack her things and prepare herself for the event. Surely there would be trouble. Trouble caused by Joey. But maybe it was going to be an opportunity as well. Maybe they could finally resolve their dispute. So far Joey hadn't given her a shout. And she couldn't, or rather didn't want to get in touch as long as she was unable to talk.

She took her breakfast to the computer and checked her e-mails, discovering that there was one by Mokuba. She smiled and expectantly opened it.

_"Hey Serenity!_

_I found a way for you to thank me for taking care of you. It is Seto's b-day today and I would really be happy if you could join us! He never invites anyone, but I could bet that he'd be happy to see you. Quite frankly I think he misses your company, even though he'd never admit that of course. Don't tell him I told you or I'm done for._

_However…puuuhleaaaase come on over tonight! It'll be a lot of fun. You don't have to bring anything but yourself, and Chio if you want to. Seto doesn't like presents. Please please please come!"_

She smiled to herself, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Reading that Kaiba actually missed her was quite flattering. Quickly she wrote him back that she'd be there by seven o'clock. She bit her lip out of a feeling of pleasant anticipation. Next she wrote a mail to the agency, telling them to tell von Schroeder that she'd take the plane.

* * *

"How is Serenity?" she asked concernedly after they had greeted each other with a kiss. He shrugged.

"She should be fine. Still no voice as far as I know, but everything else is fine so far," he answered shortly. These days he was careful with talking too much about Serenity. He had enjoyed taking care of her, but he also knew that this had to end. Touching her face – which she had enjoyed a lot – and watching her facial features expressing her deepest emotions in silence had been so magical, so attracting. It had to stop.

_And I never really sleep anymore,  
And I always get those dangerous dreams  
And I never get a minute of peace,  
And I gotta wonder what it means  
And I gotta wonder what it means_

Within these two weeks he had learned to read her in a way. He had learned to understand what was going on inside of her without her telling him. This was something he only knew from Yugi, and of course in Yugi's case it didn't make him quite feel that way. Yugi didn't have this soft, reddish hair, those green eyes, this cute smile, and most of all that silken complexion. It was amazing. Not that Merissa wasn't beautiful as well. She was very beautiful indeed and she did have soft skin as well. He really couldn't put his finger on what was going on with him and it nearly drove him crazy.

Merissa let out a deep sigh, catching his attention.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly as they walked through the park with Akila. She shrugged, and then smiled half-heartedly.

"No, actually everything is all right," she said quietly. He raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't seem so," he said, stopping her and turning to her so they could look at each other. She let out another deep sigh. Something really seemed to tug at her heartstrings. He gave her a warm, comforting smile and stroked across her cheek with the back of his hand. "You know you can tell me, whatever it may be," he said reassuringly. She smiled and nodded.

"It's just…I'm feeling a bit bad," she said. He frowned.

"Because of what?"

She exhaled. "Because I thought you were…well, kind of falling for her," she said.

"Her?" he asked in bewilderment.

She smiled. "You see? You don't even know what I'm talking about and I'm being stupid." Her cheeks became quite red now. He chuckled. How sweet she was. "On the other hand, I suppose I can't be blamed. Serenity really is a wonderful person," she said with a meek smile and it dawned on him. And somehow it didn't make him feel too good. "Yami? Are you all right?" Merissa asked worriedly. He furrowed his brows. "Are you mad at me for suspecting you?!" She was almost hysterical now. He blinked two times, and then managed to smile at her. Leaning in he gave her a long, feeling kiss, pulling her into a close hug.

"I love you," he whispered and she giggled happily, putting her arms around his neck. They fell into another deep kiss. He really loved the girl. She was everything a man could want: beautiful, kind, faithful, not unnerving, sweet-tempered and so much more.

But why was there this other feeling then? Why was there this nagging doubt? Why didn't it feel as right as it was supposed to feel to kiss her in the middle of a snow-covered, peaceful park? Why had he ever let Serenity hold his hand against her feverish cheek for a little too long? He had to forget about that, get it out of his head. He had everything he needed. Serenity was a friend, nothing more. There couldn't be more. He had promised not to hurt Merissa. He usually kept his promises.

Why couldn't everything be as easy as winning a duel? Why was the game of love so damn complicated?

_Maybe it's nothing and I'm under the weather_

_Maybe it's just one of those bugs going round_

_Maybe I'm under a spell and it's magic_

_Maybe there's a witch doctor with an office in town_

* * *

"Seto!" He winced upon hearing his brother exclaim his name in such a cheerful way. It was his birthday. That was no reason to freak out, was it?

"What is it?" he asked gruffly. The boy just smiled as he stepped towards him.

"Serenity will join us tonight!" Immediately he froze and narrowed his eyes at Mokuba. He didn't seem to care though. "Don't give me that look; I know you're happy to hear that!" With that he left again, having disrupted all of his plans for working once more. In fact, all of this mess was Mokuba's fault in the first place. But how could he blame him? That's right, he couldn't.

_And there used to be such an easy way of living  
And there used to be every hope in the world  
And I used to get everything that I went after  
But there never used to be this girl,  
But there never used to be this girl_

He sighed and stared at the half open door of his office. It reminded him of how Serenity had stepped into the room once, only wearing socks. How she had sat down on the table due to a lack of seating. For a moment he allowed himself to daydream – something he was doing more often than he appreciated lately. What if she'd come in right now? He imagined her treading over to him. But this time she wasn't going to sit down on the table. Foolishly he imagined how she would carefully sit down on his lap, just like that, as if she was used to it – he sure could get used to the thought, and he hated that fact.

Maybe she'd shuffle through the papers lying scattered on his desk right now, read them attentively, and think of something for him. For he really couldn't think anymore. The papers were rough plans about his intentions in Africa. What had Serenity said about it? They needed work. What would she do he wondered. Was she ever going to sit on his lap here in his office? Was _he _ever going to let her? Was he ever going to let her distract him from his work entirely? Well, he already did that.

_Oh is this a blessing or is it a curse?  
Does it get any better? Can it get any worse?  
Will it go on forever or is it over tonight?  
Does it come with the darkness? Does it bring out the light?  
It's a stairway to heaven or a subway going down to the pits  
Is it some kind of love?  
I don't know what it is but it just won't quit  
I don't know what it is but it just won't quit  
I don't know what it is but it just won't quit  
I don't know what it is but it just won't quit_

Maybe she'd turn around to him after a while with a smile and say…something like: "Why don't you build lots and lots of KaibaLands in Africa? And you let the Africans build them. They will attract loads of tourists. You will let Africans build them and work in them and maybe you could give their families a certain amount of free tickets…" Yes, that was something she would say. Something so ridiculous and mad that it would make him think of it over and over again until he found it a quite good idea.

_Maybe I'm crazy and I'm losing my senses  
Maybe I'm possessed by a spirit or such_

Actually that idea wasn't that bad altogether. Sure there were some more details to be added. But the rough idea was pretty good. A little smile crept to his face. She had inspired him without even being there. That had to be magic. He had seen so many crazy things in his life so far. Magical things indeed. But never before had he felt it so clearly. Never had he accepted it just like this. It was scary.

But now…now he had to get this work done and get ready for dinner. Finally he'd see her again.

* * *

He entered the dining room, finding Mokuba sitting at the table. He raised an eyebrow. Mokuba just smirked.

"Serenity's in the kitchen," he said, and Kaiba froze. She was actually there. What would he do now? Going there meant admitting that…that he felt drawn to her. He should just sit down and wait for her to come back. "Come on big brother, whom are you trying to fool? Go already," Mokuba said with a mischievous grin. He growled. Right, whom was he trying to fool? He turned left and went into the kitchen, feeling his brother's gaze on his back, knowing that this stupid grin was only growing wider now.

When he entered silently he found her with her back to him, standing motionlessly in front of the counter. Was she thinking? What about? About him? He frowned. Quietly he stepped behind her, and she didn't move. He was ready to believe that this was a lifelike Serenity-doll which she and Mokuba had installed there in order to make fun of him. But no…she was definitely breathing and her hair smelled so good that it could only be the real girl. Easily he could see what her centre of attention was. There was a bottle of wine standing in front of her. It was a _Clos Saint-Jean Chateauneuf du Pape Deus ex Machina 2003_, one of the not so expensive wines. Beside it lay the cork screw. It was a lever corkscrew.

Still Serenity didn't move. He wondered whether she was overcharged with the task of opening the bottle. Not that that was very likely. But it did pose a nice chance for him.

"Serenity," he said as calmly as possible, not wanting to startle her. She winced and turned around, looking him straight in the eye. Her shoulder slightly touched his chest. Her cheeks wore a light pink and her lips formed a smile. How beautiful she was, even in this casual clothing – a pair of jeans and a dark blue blouse. "What were you doing?" he asked. She bit her lip, but didn't answer. "Still unable to speak?" he asked, letting the concern show in his voice. She nodded. She picked up the corkscrew and held it up, giving him a questioning look. He chuckled. She really didn't know how to use it. That was sweet. She blushed even more.

"Come on, I'll show you," he said. She turned around again and he gently put his hands over hers, thereby embracing her. "Now you put this onto the bottle-neck and push the handles together," he said, and placed her left hand on the handles. How soft her hands were. He had held them in his so often while dancing, but this was different. This was informal. It set his heart racing. "Now all you have to do…" he went on, but she had already figured out, pulling the cork out. He smiled a little, but didn't step back as the task was accomplished. In fact, he allowed himself to breathe her in for a moment, closing his eyes.

"Wow, that was easy…" he heard her say with a crackling voice. He shot his eyes open and looked at her in wonder. She turned around to him, being just as surprised to have heard her own voice. Then a bright smile formed on her face and she beamed at him. "That was my voice!" she said happily, and then, without him being in the least prepared, she flung her arms around him, pushing herself against him. He stiffened. This was unexpected. He hadn't planned it. How dare she?

She let go and looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just so happy." A lone tear – a tear of joy – made its way down her cheek.

"Whatever," he grunted and turned around, starting to leave the kitchen. He heard her sigh.

"Now I need some fine wine," he heard her say, "And you," He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around, "You need to be nicer." With that she passed him, and he watched her coldly. Why did he need to be nicer? He had shown her how to use that damn screw already. That was nice enough for one evening. He followed and took his place at the table.

"Mokuba!" His brother looked at Serenity in awe as he heard her say his name.

"Hey, is that your voice?!" he exclaimed and she nodded with a bright smile.

"Wonderful!" Mokuba's voice displayed what was written in her face: Cheerfulness. It was his birthday. Not an occasion to be cheerful. "How come?" Mokuba wanted to know and she glanced at Kaiba.

"Your brother made me talk," she said. Mokuba grinned.

"How curious, usually he leaves people speechless," he said, glancing at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Just don't talk too much," he told Serenity and she frowned.

"Why, don't you like my voice?" she asked with a grin.

He sneered at her. "Chances are high that you'll lose it again if you talk too much." She nodded, giving him a smile. He loved her voice.

She was a little tipsy now from the wine. They hadn't drunk much of it, especially she hadn't, but it seemed she had a low tolerance for alcohol. They were sitting together in the living room, talking. Mokuba and her were laughing and giggling a lot, and he just watched them with pleasure. It really was nice to hear them laughing. As he watched her he had this feeling…this feeling that he wanted her near again more often. He had to employ her again and he knew which her first job would be.

"Serenity," he said, and she stopped laughing and looked at him curiously. "There is a duelist's convention on Wednesday," he began, and she smiled.

"I know, I'm going there," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Pegasus invite you? You're not a duelist, are you?"

She giggled. "No I'm not. But someone asked me to escort him." He growled. "I'm sorry, if I had known…" she said.

He shrugged. "Never mind. Who is it?"

She grinned. "Take pot luck," she said.

"I don't want to."

"I don't mind." With that she got up. "I'll go refresh myself."

He watched her. She wasn't steady on her feet. He glanced at Mokuba, who just nodded at him. With a sigh he got up and went after her. She was obviously tired. How could anyone get drunk this quickly? He reached her as she was stepping out of the door. Slipping his right arm around her waist he literally swept her off her feet and picked her up. She gasped in surprise, and then looked at him.

"What…?" she asked.

"You need to rest," he said.

"But I…."

He got moving. "You don't need to refresh yourself now Serenity. You look just fine."

She smiled at him. "See, you can be so nice if you want to," she said and then giggled. He smirked as he went upstairs. "Why don't you take me home?" He narrowed his eyes. Because he didn't want her to leave.

"Because I'm not eager to carry you out of the car when you're asleep. If anyone sees me carrying you into the apartment…the media will tear it apart." That was a good excuse.

She bit her lip and scrutinized him thoroughly, putting her arms around his neck finally.

"Why are you so?" she asked softly, curiously.

"How?" he asked.

She shrugged. "One moment you're so nice, and then you go all defensive and angry. I don't understand." He frowned. He didn't have an answer to that. Not one he could tell her, that is. Of course he knew why. He was afraid of her. He pushed the door of one of the guest rooms open. Gently he put her down onto the bed, but she didn't let go of him, forcing him to bow over her. Well, he had to make her let go then.

"You know I could easily take advantage of you now," he said mischievously.

She grinned. "What makes you think I wouldn't want you to?" she breathed huskily. He mustered her for a moment. She was gazing at him self-confidently. Was she really going for this? A strange feeling of fear and curiosity overcame him. The fear, however, was stronger.

"Somehow you've spoiled it now," he brought forth. She frowned and let go of him, but at that point he wasn't eager to get away anymore.

"What? Did you want me to beg for mercy?" she asked challengingly, supporting herself on her elbows. He narrowed his eyes.

"Let me try again," she said, and then mimed the scared girl: "Please Mr. Kaiba, don't do it! Don't take my virginity!" She was scrambling away from him in acted panic. He growled.

"You, a virgin?" he said, straightening himself and looking down on her. She eyed him up and down, the challenging expression coming back. And there was that fire in her eyes again. She was angry now, very angry.

"So you think so, too?" she said. He sighed.

"You're nineteen. Usually girls are not…"

She got up. "Drop it, Kaiba. I understand." She was so close to him now. "But _you_ don't seem to understand that I might not be the usual girl." If only she knew how well he understood that. She gave him a regretful smile. "I'm sorry." She sighed, and then, without him expecting it, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He held still, trying to fight the need to pull her close right on the spot and kiss her passionately. He wasn't sure whether that was what she wanted. This was foreign terrain to him. He just didn't know what to do while his heart was seemingly exploding from this one little kiss. A show of her affection.

She smiled at him. "Good night, Mr. Kaiba," she whispered and then passed him. He turned around.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She turned to him.

"Home." He made after her.

"Let me drive you," he offered. She shook her head.

"I'd rather clear my head by walking." He watched her with a slight feeling of regret. "Thank you for the wonderful evening," she said with a genuine smile.

* * *

"I miss you!" Merissa said sweetly at the other end of the line.

He sighed. "Why don't you come back here then? We could linger over a movie and do those things you love to do so much," he said mischievously.

She giggled. "That sounds very tempting. But I promised the girls to spend time with them before we fly to America," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like we'll be there forever. Besides, I still don't think it's a good idea if you miss out on school because of me," he said.

"But I want to so badly! There will be so many people! Seto Kaiba, and Zigfried von Schroeder, and Maximilion Pegasus! And I know what you want to say: 'They are not as great as you think they are'." She was mimicking his voice. He chuckled. "Whatever that really means. I bet you just want all the fun for yourself!"

He grinned. "No sweetie, I don't want all the fun for myself. What do your parents say about this anyways?" Silence. He had thought so. "You didn't tell them?" By the sound of his voice he let her know that he disapproved of that.

"Not yet! But I will!" she prompted.

"When? As soon as we're back?" She let out a deep sigh.

"Please don't make me stay here, Yami." She was begging him and he could see her sweet pouting face in front of his face.

"I'm not making you do anything. I'm just suggesting that you might want to think of your education first. You can still meet Pegasus and all the other people once you're done with school." She let out another deep sigh. "Just promise me to think it over, okay? I don't want you to regret anything afterwards."

"All right…" she said woefully.

He smiled. "Good. I love you. Come back soon," he said.

She giggled happily. "I love you, too! I'll get to you tomorrow as soon as I can. Bye!" And then she was gone.

That was not good. Whenever his girlfriend wasn't around he felt the need to go and check on Serenity. See if she was all right. See if she needed anything. Talk to her. See her smile. He rubbed his temples.

"Stop it," he thought angrily. "Stop thinking of her!" He always had to convince himself that whatever he felt for Serenity was just a passing fancy. He loved Merissa. She was his girlfriend, not Serenity. And when he was with her he really felt that. He didn't think that much of Serenity when he was with Merissa. He got up spontaneously, getting on his boots and his warm jacket.

"Akila," he called. A walk would be the right thing to clear his head. His dog was by his side almost immediately and he smiled. "That's a good boy. Let's go."

As he descended the stair into the ground floor he at once wished he hadn't left the apartment. There she was, getting into her flat. As she heard him she turned with a bright smile.

"Hey!" she said. His eyes widened in surprise. She was speaking. She giggled. "Yes, I was surprised as well," she said. "Somehow my voice is back." He gave her a smile.

"That's wonderful," he said. She nodded in agreement, and then bit her lower lip, which made him hold his breath. If he hadn't known any better he would have said she was trying to allure him.

"You know…since I may not thank you for taking care of me…would you like to drop by for a hot chocolate after your walk? I mean, only if you want to." How could he say no? He knew he had to, but he couldn't, so he just nodded. She smiled. "I'll see you then."

_Maybe I'm desperate and I've got no defenses  
Can you get me a prescription for that one perfect touch?_

"How did you find out that your voice works again?" he asked curiously as they sat on the sofa, enjoying their hot chocolate. She smiled and…was that a blush creeping to her face?

"It's not that important. The important thing is that I can talk again now and that's what I want to do!"

"But don't exaggerate just now," he warned her.

She giggled. "Yes, Kaiba was saying the same," she said.

He frowned. "Kaiba?" he asked in wonder. Why had she been with Kaiba? A slight feeling of jealousy overcame him all of a sudden. That wasn't good.

"Well uh…yes. It was his birthday today and Mokuba asked me to join them, so I did." She gave him a sheepish grin. There was something on her mind. What had happened?

"His birthday…" he said absent-mindedly, staring at the TV-screen. Serenity had turned it on earlier, before he had come here, and forgot to turn it off. There was a kissing scene going on right now. That was the last thing he needed in fact. Quickly, almost automatically, he reached for the remote control, but all his hand touched was soft, warm skin. He held his breath and slowly turned his head to look at Serenity. She had obviously wanted to turn it off as well.

There they were, both of them being anxious and tense about watching a kissing scene with each other, their hands touching and slowly entangling as if they had a mind of their own. For a moment they were just staring at each other, letting their hands do whatever they thought suitable. It sent shivers down his spine and made his pulse race. This simple, perfect touch was triggering magic right at that moment. It was a magic that evolved around the two of them and held them captive like prisoners.

The time they needed to close the gap between each other was filled with anxiety and apprehension, but when their lips finally met it was all over for them. Their hands let go of each other. Immediately he put his left hand onto her neck, feeling her fine hairline with his fingertips, while pulling her close by the small of her back with his right hand. She on her part inched closer towards him, embracing him. It was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. But hell it felt _so _right. It felt so right that they allowed their tongues to explore each other's mouths and dance with each other. Fireworks were going on in his nerve tracks. He could barely breathe so fierce was the kissing. It took his breath away. _She_ was taking his breath away.

He slid his left hand further up into her hair, touching her cheek with his thumb. For a moment she intensified the kissing, but then, all of a sudden, she pulled away and exclaimed

"Stop!", looking at him breathlessly. "This is wrong!" He sighed, still panting.

"But it felt so right," he breathed. She swallowed, and then nodded slightly. Then she grabbed her hair with both hands, pulling it back violently.

"Oh god I can't believe this just happened. I promised myself not to let it-" She looked at him startled. He frowned.

"Serenity…does that mean you…?"

She exhaled sharply. "It means that something's been developing. Those feelings for you-. I tried to ignore them. Geez, you have a girlfriend! She adores you; she loves you more than anything!" He let out a deep sigh. "And I, stupid me, couldn't leave my hands off you," she said ruefully.

He smiled. "It takes two to tango," he said. She gave him an angry glare.

"Why did you let this happen?"

"I…" She jumped up, being all giddy now.

"This is disastrous!" He watched her. He didn't get half of the excitement. Yes, of course it was wrong considering that he had Merissa. But…it had felt as right as nothing ever had before.

"Serenity," he said calmly. He had to get this straight. "I know it was wrong because of Merissa." She stopped and turned to him with a desperate look in her eyes, biting her lower lip. She was close to tears. "Didn't you feel it, too?" he asked concernedly.

She swallowed the tears. "You nearly kissed me senseless to be frank," she admitted, sitting down again, having calmed down. "I don't mean to hurt anyone," she mumbled. Gently he pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. Her lips were quivering. "You can't hurt Merissa. I can't. She deserves better than that." He nodded in agreement. "We should just forget what just happened." She got up again.

He chuckled. "Forget? I think we both know this was unforgettable," he stated.

She shook her head. "We have to try, for Merissa's sake!" He got up.

"Don't get me wrong…I love Merissa," he began and she turned to him. "But you…" He reached out for her, putting his right hand onto her neck and pulling her close so that their foreheads were resting against one another. "You make me feel magic, Serenity." She swallowed. "I don't want to miss that."

She sobbed. "That's not fair, Yami. It isn't fair."

He shook his head. "No it's not. But I can't help it. I'm falling for you."

She broke loose. "You can't. You have to forget about this," she persisted. He narrowed his eyes.

"And what about you?" He was sure she was falling for him as well. He was also pretty sure that her feelings were unclear to her because she was also falling for Kaiba. He had seen it in her eyes. Whenever something around her reminded her of Kaiba her eyes lit up. And whatever had happened at his place that day had made it worse. So they were rivals again. Fine.

"I don't matter," she muttered.

He shook his head. "Don't be silly. Of course you do."

She sighed. "Don't break up with Merissa, please. _Try_ to stay with her at least. Will you do that?" she pleaded.

He shrugged. "As I said…I love her. She's dear to me."

Serenity smiled. "So you'll hang on?" He nodded. He would do that. He could tell that sooner or later it would be no use anymore though. The kiss had proved it all. Serenity let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

He sighed. "I'll leave then. Good night." With that he passed her.

He wasn't disappointed though. He had thought about this more often than not. Her feelings were confused and messed up. Kaiba had a thing for her and Yami knew he could be nice if he wanted to. Serenity was clever enough to see what kind of man Kaiba was and if she was falling for him, well then it was that way. She was falling for _him_ as well though. It was only a matter of time until Kaiba would find out, if he hadn't by now.

It was a game they were going to play. The game of love, and if he was the king of that game as well would have to be found out eventually. He was getting the hang of it. But, as he had already realized, it was the most complicated game to play. You had to be tough to get through it unspoiled he supposed.

* * *

Lying in his bed he recapitulated the evening. He had done this about five times already, due to insomnia. The only question that kept on lingering in his mind was: Why hadn't he done something? Why hadn't he kissed her, or at least pulled her into a hug? Why hadn't he told her at least partly how he felt about her? She would have stayed he was sure. Why hadn't he insisted on her accompanying him next Wednesday? Now he had to stand the convention watching her accompanying god knew who. Maybe Mutou, though he probably was going with his girlfriend.

Speaking of Mutou…he wondered whether she was with him right now. The day he had been there to give her the flower…The way she had looked at Mutou in her bedroom. She had been filled with admiration and something like longing he thought. It was hard to interpret, that look. But he knew one thing for sure: she was feeling drawn to Mutou. And this surely hadn't weakened throughout the last few weeks when he had taken care of her.

Well, at least nothing had happened – obviously. She wouldn't have acted like this today if she had gotten close to Mutou already. That gave him a bit of consolation. He was used to being Mutou's rival, although it never went beyond Duel Monsters. Maybe this game was one he could beat him in.

He grumbled to himself. Stupid feelings, curse them! She had felt so good in his arms. Her still raspy voice had sounded so alluring he was hardly able to tell why he hadn't taken up her very clear offer. She _wanted_ to be with him, but whenever she showed him he was turning cold and defensive, just like she had said. He couldn't control that. It was just his way. He would have to work on that. He was sure it wasn't too late yet.

_There was a time when nothing ever really mattered  
There was a time when there was nothing I didn't know  
There was a time when I knew just what I was living for  
There was a time and the time was so long ago  
There was a time and the time was so long ago...  
And I never really sleep anymore_


	8. Sign your name

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it some years ago! : )

So here's Chapter 8! Prepare for some happy reunions, exaggerated gifts and a bit of action - not necessariliy in that order!

Chapter 8 : Sign Your Name

Her life was a disaster. It evolved around two men, and she wasn't sure as to whom the two of them was more disastrous. Yami had a girlfriend. That was fatal because the mere thought of that kiss set her on fire and made her knees go weak. She didn't want him to break Merissa's heart though.

And Kaiba? Well, he was free at least. But he was so moody. She didn't know what to make of him. One moment he was all nice and uncomplicated, and the next moment he got defensive, as if she had done something wrong. All right, maybe her reaction when he had put her on the bed had been a bit exaggerated, but geez, she had been tipsy. Things like that happened when she was tipsy. Another reason to keep her hands off of alcohol once and for all. If she hadn't acted like this she wouldn't have had a reason to go home. Maybe the thing with Yami wouldn't have happened at all.

Right, whom was she kidding? She had felt attracted to him too strongly. Sooner or later it would have happened anyways, whether she had wanted to or not. She would have welcomed if it had happened _after _that convention though. That way she would see him again now, and Kaiba would be there, as well as Joey. And the worst was that she would be Zigfried von Schroeder's escort. Kaiba hated him, so much was sure. As far as she knew von Schroeder hat pulled off a bad show at one of Kaiba's tournaments, which probably hadn't earned him sympathy on her brother's or anybody else's side either.

To put it straight: She was done for. She was as dead as a mouse having been spotted by a falcon. The only chance the mouse would have was a nearby mouse hole to hide in. In her case that was her apartment. But she was far away from that and there was no turning back. She was bound to her contract unless Mr. von Schroeder behaved rudely towards her. That again could be arranged, but she wasn't sure whether she wanted to go for that.

So here she was, at the airport, and she had that strange feeling that things were going further downhill at that very moment. If that was possible at all. The only thing missing in fact was Pete calling to tell her that they weren't friends anymore. The reason wouldn't even have mattered anymore at that point. She would have taken that at face value.

She was heading straight for Gate 9, where the plane was already waiting. She was a bit late. The speakers were already sounding through the airport, telling the passengers of her flight to get into the plane already. She stumbled into the waiting hall. It was deserted, apart from one steward waiting at the entrance with a smile on his face. She smiled back coyly and went straight towards him.

He reminded her of that red-headed friend of Harry Potter…Ron, wasn't it? However, his hair – the steward's – was a lighter red than her own and it was just long enough to be tousled. She loved tousling hair. Thinking of it, that was another plus for Kaiba. Yami's hair couldn't be tousled in a hundred years.

Anyway, the steward was clean-shaven, which made his freckles all the more visible, giving him that boyish appearance. It was cute, but didn't suit him she thought.

"I'm so sorry for being late," she apologized as she handed him her passport and boarding card. He threw a glance at the papers and then looked at her with a smile. An alluring smile. She shivered involuntarily. Had she given any hints she hadn't noticed herself?

"Don't trouble yourself, Ms. Wheeler. We always wait for our first class passengers," he said with a voice that was rougher than she would have expected it to be, "Especially when they are so beautiful, if I may add." She gave him a sheepish grin as she took her stuff from him. "I will escort you to your seat," he said, following her into the tunnel. If only he knew that usually she was the one escorting men and not vice versa…She sighed inaudibly. Was this ever going to stop?

As soon as she entered the first class section, she realized no, it wasn't going to stop. Quite the contrary, it got worse by the minute. She spotted a spiky hairstyle and swallowed.

"I'm so excited, Yugi," she heard Téa chirp. Geez, what were they doing here? And, moreover, was the rest of the gang with them as well? She stopped short before she could reach Yugi and Téa, and it hit her like a truck. Of course! Pegasus, being the gentleman he was, had sent two tickets for each person he had invited. Everyone was allowed to bring one person of their choice along. Von Schröder had simply sent her his second ticket, so she was holed up with the whole gang.

Well, as she was a positive thinker, she thanked god that the Kaibas were probably taking their private jet. Yami would be enough to deal with, most of all if he had Merissa with him, which she supposed. Maybe that was the good thing. If he had Merissa with him, he couldn't allure her in such an off-hand way.

"Look who we have here," a mocking voice behind her said and she froze. So much for her optimism. She turned around, facing a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm surprised," she managed to bring forth half-wittily, "Who would have thought you to stoop so low as to travel in an ordinary business class flight." He just jeered at her. Gaining a little in self-confidence she added, with a sweet smile, "Or did you miss me so much that you simply had to come?" He narrowed his eyes, his firm gaze wavering for a moment. Then, just when she thought his defenses were going down, he passed her swiftly.

She grinned in satisfaction, feeling that she had made a point there. That grin, however, was swiped off her face when she realized who was following Kaiba closely. A woman with dark tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes and black hair. Jamelia. A colleague of Serenity, and they were not on the best terms. Her full lips were painted blood red; she was wearing a short dress Serenity _never _would have dared to wear, not on any occasion, and her high-heels made the usual smaller woman taller than her.

"Hello, Serenity," she said without making an effort to hide her disdain, "So you are going to San Francisco as well?" Serenity nodded. "Who would have thought? After you couldn't give Seto what he needed I would have thought you were out of the game."

A broad smirk formed on Serenity's face. If only Jamelia could see that she was only a tool to make her jealous. But oh no, it wouldn't work that way. Two could play this game, and she was sure she had some cards up her sleeve. Kaiba would be sorry to have taken this step.

"You should take your seat before you fall off your tooth picks," she said and with a smack of her lips Jamelia stilted past Serenity.

The steward, staring hard at Jamelia's butt as she passed him, slowly turned to Serenity. He swallowed.

"We have to get you seated now, Ms. Wheeler," he said. She nodded and followed him.

"Oh, hey Serenity," Yugi said as she passed him and Téa. She stopped short.

"Hey there," she said with a smile, having relaxed a little.

"What are you-?" Téa began, but then thought better of it.

"Joey and the rest are in the front," Yugi mentioned, and she couldn't tell whether this was supposed to be a warning or a hint.

She smiled at him. "I will see you later then."

She quickly joined the steward, who was just helping with the luggage of Duke. She waited patiently, not paying the least of attention to Seto Kaiba, who was sitting left of where she was standing. Duke, glancing at her once, took the outer left seat finally. "Serenity!" a well trusted voice exclaimed and a black-haired boy peered over the lean of his seat. "Mokuba," she said happily. "So you'll sit with me! Splendid!" Serenity nodded and eagerly made for her seat, when she caught a glimpse of who was sitting to her right, across the aisle. She swallowed as her eyes met his. A quick glance at the row told her that Merissa was not with him, which made her heart bump painfully.

"Hey," Yami said with his tempting voice. She never knew how she had managed to smile at that point. "Hey," she greeted back and then took her seat before her legs gave way completely. Letting out an inaudible sigh she stared ahead at the monitor implemented in the lean of the seat in front of her. Why hadn't Yugi warned her of Yami sitting there? Oh, right, he probably didn't know.

"So whom will you escort?" Mokuba whispered. She turned to him. "Huh?" She gave him a perplexed look. Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Forget it," he said and she just nodded, turning back to the TV screen. Her mind was wandering back to the kiss and it made her heart race. She had an awful blush on her cheeks. God, it had just felt so good. His arm around her waist, his tender lips on hers, his hand entangled with hers...She swallowed once more, keeping herself from biting her lip out of longing. He must not see it, her craving. He probably knew already anyways, but still…

"Dear passengers welcome to flight JL002…" the speakers sounded. Serenity sat straight and fastened her seat belt. The plane started to move onto the runway. After the take-off there would be nine hours of flight ahead of them. Nine hours stuck with Seto Kaiba sitting right behind her and Yami right beside her. Not to mention her brother's angry glares and Duke Devlin sitting not too far from her. Hopefully he wasn't going to start hitting on her. Well, she could try to sleep the whole flight. On the other hand…nah, bad idea. Who knew what she was talking about in her dream? She didn't want to embarrass herself. The mere thought sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

He was listening to music on the implemented radio of the plane. It was a Quickstep, and he could not help but imagining dancing it with Serenity. He would lead and she would follow, it was as easy as that. Scarcely so in real life, actually more the contrary. She was leading him on to doing things he never would have done before. For instance he had hired this woman, Jamelia, for the sole purpose of making Serenity jealous. To be quite frank, the woman was most annoying. She perfectly fit into his self-made pattern of what an escort-girl was. She was behaving and dressing like a scrubber.

And the worst was: it wasn't working! Serenity wasn't annoyed by the woman being with him at all. He would have to endure that woman for the whole convention while Serenity was with some other guy.

Speaking of other guys… He narrowed his eyes and glanced at Mutou II. The way she had reacted to him earlier, her voice frail and nervous…There was something going on there and he couldn't put his finger to it. Could it get more annoying?

Then there was the seating. Everything would have worked a lot better if Serenity had been seated right beside him and Jamelia. But no, the stupid airline had put her beside Mokuba. Instead, Tristan Taylor was sitting with them on the outer left side of the row. He was in the most terrible company one could have on the entire plane. He couldn't see Serenity, only hear her. Switching positions with his brother was out of the question. It was _way _too obvious.

"Serenity!" he heard Mokuba exclaim and he unplugged his headphones immediately, wanting to know what was going on. He fought the strong urge to get up and see what the big deal was. "Is that even allowed?" For a moment silence fell. "I don't know. Why should it be forbidden? Basically it is his choice what to do with his free time, right?" Serenity said pensively. Who was _he _and what had he done? "So will you go?" Mokuba asked curiously. Kaiba grew tense. Go where to do what? "Of course not!" Serenity answered indignantly. Phew. That was good. "So I still got my chances," Mokuba said with a sigh of relief and, imagined Kaiba, a wicked grin. Serenity giggled, but didn't comment any further. Couldn't she have said something like "I'm sorry, Mokuba, but I'd rather go for your brother"? Yes, that would have been nice.

Since the conversation was obviously over, he leaned back in his seat and resumed listening to the music. Only a moment later he found his younger brother passing him by, winking at him happily. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Serenity," he heard that despicable dice boy calling himself a businessman say. He turned off the music again and listened closely. He remembered how Taylor and Devlin hadn't taken their hands off of her during BattleCity. "Hey Duke, how are your fan girls doing?" She sounded very bored and the way she said those words let him know that she was actually busy with something else. Obviously dice boy was too dumb to understand that though. "You know, unlike Tristan I don't despise you for-" He didn't get much further. "You know, unlike most girls of the type you're classing me with _I _know how to read. Yes, believe it or not, _this _is _not _a picture book. There are actual words in it and they form actual sentences and I would very much appreciate if you would let me try to make sense of the big picture now."

Kaiba smirked. That was very much like her. So he didn't have to worry about Devlin – not that he had seriously considered the possibility. He was a nobody after all. He could not even duel. Dice boy settled down on his own seat again as Mokuba returned.

"Mokuba!" Serenity exclaimed out of nowhere, making Kaiba wince. "Huh?!" Mokuba was in utter surprise for this sudden outburst. "Is that even possible?!" Silence. "What…exactly?" Mokuba asked confusedly. "Minus 16 hours? We're arriving in San Francisco yesterday?" How on earth had this come to her mind? "Well uh…I suppose that's very strange indeed," Mokuba acknowledged and Kaiba felt the strong need to explain the whole thing to both of them. He huffed. How could they not know?

"Stranger still when you come to think of the fact that the convention is going to take place on Wednesday, isn't it?" His brother agreed with a low mumbling. "I mean, is he going to let us walk to the place, or what?" Kaiba smirked. The girl had ideas! Why would Pegasus do such a thing?

Well, it wasn't exactly walking…

But it was far from the standards one would have expected considering that Maximilion Pegasus was one of the wealthiest people alive. They were sitting in an old, rusty van which scarcely held enough place for twelve persons. Four were in the front – Pegasus, beside him Serenity, and then Mokuba and Devlin – Serenity half sitting on Mokuba's lap. Well, better than on Devlin's. He was squeezed in between Mutou I, that girlfriend of his, and Jamelia. The rear was for Mutou II, Taylor, the mutt and that witless blonde. Their luggage was fastened on the roof and Kaiba kept his eyes open, for all he knew the luggage could come tumbling down onto the streets very soon. The road was bumpy and the dampers weren't the best, which caused him to hit the roof with his head every now and then.

Apart from the fact that this was very annoying, it was also odd. The whole thing Pegasus had pulled off so far had been very odd to put it straight. He had showed up on the airport in jeans and a loose white shirt. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Geez, how gay that looked. He had held up a huge sign with 'Yugi boy' written all over it. Well, luckily he hadn't written 'Kaiba boy'.

"This over there is my company's headquarters," Pegasus announced, pointing at the huge Industrial Illusions building. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure it is still _your _company, old man?" he growled. Pegasus just laughed his despicable haughty laughter. "Of course, Kaiba boy." Without further comment they drove on.

One hour later his back felt like it had been compressed and his headache was starting to make him feel nauseous. The road – well, actually, it couldn't be called a road. It was more like a riverbed with casual flat pieces. However, it was horrible. The engine didn't sound too well either and the speed at which they were travelling justified the fact that the convention was as late as Wednesday. Meanwhile, Kaiba thought of walking as a truly considerable option. He had even proposed it once, but Jamelia had screeched into his ear that she couldn't possibly walk with her high-heels on. Taking them off was no option of course and he hadn't dared to question whether she didn't have any other boots with her.

Suddenly the already disquieting, yet regular sound of the engine turned into an irregular one. "Uh-oh, that doesn't sound too good," Serenity observed. How right she was. Only a few seconds later it seemed as if the whole engine was exploding. Smoke came rushing into the car, making everyone get out in a hurry.

Shielding his eyes from the biting smoke Kaiba hurried away, just like everybody else. Coughing and cursing they waited for the smoke to subside. A sound emitted from the motor compartment. It was a valve blowing or something. "Pegasus, did you really have no other vehicle to come up with?!" dice boy growled and even though Kaiba didn't like it he had to agree at that point.

The smoke subsided and the hood was opened, releasing a bit more of the smoke. Luckily there was some wind blowing there and it blew the smoke directly at Jamelia. She hurried away with her high-heels. The sight was hilarious.

"Can we fix it?" Mokuba asked, looking at the engine. "I don't know," Taylor said. Of course he didn't know. He knew nothing! Kaiba approached them and looked at the engine. Well, it didn't look too good.

"It looks like we'll have to walk from now on," Pegasus remarked with undiluted joy. "We are on my property already, don't worry," he added. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Yes, they _had _passed a gate a while ago, but that didn't mean that they were anywhere close to an actual residence. Oh well. It didn't look like rain and it was good to stretch the limbs a little. Besides, watching that silly woman on her toothpicks would be fun.

"What do you mean, walk? Can't you call a helicopter or something?!" said woman shrieked, making his temples pulse violently. Couldn't she be like Serenity? Nice, calm, gentle, uncomplicated…By the way, where was she? He took a look around, but no sign of the redhead. "Where is Serenity?" Mutou I asked in wonder. Everyone looked about himself. Yes, where was she?

* * *

She had had to get away, and the blown engine had been just the right moment. While everybody else had still been coughing and cursing, she had walked away as quickly as the situation had permitted, into any direction. An immense pressure had built up throughout the whole flight and then the drive. She couldn't think clearly anymore. Her mind was haunted by sweet kisses and ice-cold blue eyes. The kisses made her sweat, the eyes shudder. But both were irresistible in their own way. It was not fair. She couldn't last much longer; she needed something to free herself.

Who would have thought that she would find it there, on the estate of Maximilion Pegasus? The land was vast and just…stunningly beautiful. And that was only the beginning. When she had been just out of hearing range she had spotted something that had put her heart at such an ease, but had also made her crave.

She wasn't worried that they would take off without her. And even if, she didn't care. What she had found here was all she needed for the time being.

They had four legs with hooves. They were grazing happily, as if there was nothing in the world to be worried about. They were snorting and sometimes whinnying. God, it was the most beautiful sight since long. It brought back memories from the time before her life had started going wrong. Her mother had got to know Ethan and soon enough he had introduced Serenity to his beautiful Quarter Horse gelding. He had taught her how to ride him and she believed there was nothing in the world more delighting than riding a horse.

Now here she was, in the middle of a peaceful herd of some twenty to thirty horses, Mustangs probably, judged by their size and built. They were small, yet sturdy and she knew just too well how fast those horses could be.

She approached one of them and he raised his head at her curiously. He was a bay horse with traces of red in his mane and a brown nose. A tiny star was hidden beneath his pony. She held out her hand to him and he smelled her. Obviously he did not consider her a threat, as he lowered his head again and continued grazing.

She swallowed as she passed him slowly, turning to his back. Carefully she touched his spine and as he didn't stir she stroke firmly across it. He turned his head to her, examining her. For a moment they stared at each other. Then he turned back to his grazing and snorted. He didn't seem to mind her. She couldn't resist the temptation though. How far would he let her go? She grabbed his mane firmly and put her right hand onto his back with some pressure. The horse didn't stir.

She trembled with excitement, her heart filling with delight at the mere thought of rushing across these wide ranges on his back. She bit her lip and then, closing her eyes, she quickly lifted herself onto his back and held on tight. The horse made a small leap of surprise, and then stopped with his back straight, his head held high, his ears pricked up. Other horses raised their heads in interest. What was that woman doing on their fellow's back? She swallowed and tried signaling something to him. Slowly he started moving forwards. Well, she had intended to go left, but that was okay as well. He didn't know her, after all. Why would he obey? It was a miracle he even let her sit on his back without protest.

It was so good feeling the horse move beneath her. He just walked through the herd, catching attention of other horses. Some followed slowly, and soon she found the whole herd following peacefully. This was amazing. It couldn't get any better she thought – that was, until the powerful little horse started prancing and soon falling into a trot he moved into the direction she had come from. Her excitement grew ever so great and her heart grew wings as the whole herd started moving in a gallop. She giggled with excitement. It was so easy getting his rhythm, staying with him. It was as if they were melting into each other.

* * *

They had started walking ahead. Maybe Serenity had done the same already. Calling her name every now and then they tried to find her. Kaiba really would have liked to help, but alas…there was a whining woman on toothpicks clinging to his arm, staggering and every once in a while almost making him trip as well. It was most annoying.

That was…until an earthquake seemed to happen. At least it sounded like one. They stopped dead in their tracks, listening. "Ahh, it's my herd!" Pegasus exclaimed happily. Herd? As in horses? He listened intently. Why yes, there was whinnying and stuff. "They won't run over us, will they?" Taylor asked timidly. Yes, the sound was intimidating. Pegasus laughed. "Oh no, horses never do."

Their attention was turned to the direction the sound came from, and soon enough they saw the herd rushing towards them. About thirty horses he thought. Thirty horses and…"Serenity?!"

Yes, that was her, rushing past them on a dark horse, screaming on the top of her lungs. He froze. If she fell off…not to imagine! They all got moving after the herd – which was idiotic in a way. They were slowing down though and turning their direction at them again. The group stopped again, overwhelmed by the sheer mass of animals prancing towards them. The horses slowed down and they watched attentively. Serenity was in the back, but coming to the front. She was still on the back of that horse, laughing. She was laughing. As if it was funny startling them like that. Who did she think she was?!

The horse stopped beside Pegasus with a loud snort and the man raised his hand to stroke across the horses's face. They surrounded the animal and Serenity. She was panting heavily, as if she had just run a marathon. Tears were streaming down her face and her smile couldn't be wiped off her face in a thousand years it seemed. She swallowed, trying to calm down.

"I am so…sorry," she said with cheerfulness, directing her face at Pegasus. "I know I shouldn't have done this, but –" Pegasus waved his hand at her calmingly.

"Calm down, Ms. Wheeler, it is all right. If my horse accepted you it is fine with me," he said and she smiled even more broadly.

"In that case…" she said between her breaths. "I have to thank you. I don't think anything will ever make me feel this way again." New tears formed in her eyes and she wiped them away.

"What is it that you felt?" Pegasus requested. Serenity took in a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It looked as if she tried not to burst into tears for good.

"Everything," she said with a shaky voice, turning back to Pegasus, "Everything, and nothing at all." Pegasus gave a short laugh, as if he understood perfectly what she was saying, while everybody else was just standing there, all dressed up and with nowhere to go.

"Serenity." The mutt was approaching her, but stopping mid-way. Were that tears in his eyes? What was his problem? His sister gave him her unshared attention. The mutt went on. "Please don't do such a thing again," he whimpered. How pathetic and low could one be? "Joey?" Serenity whispered in awe. "I don't care what you do or did or ever will do as long as you stay alive! Please don't do the same thing to me as mom!"

"Seto? Are you coming?" His brother was tugging at his sleeve. Kaiba looked down at him and only now realized that everybody had gone ahead already. Mokuba gave him a worried look. "Everything all right?" Finally he snapped out of his stupor and set in motion, leaving the Wheeler siblings behind.

So they were reconciling. Somehow that filled Kaiba with dissatisfaction. Now Serenity would no longer have reason to side with him. If the mutt accepted her choice of work there wouldn't be much fun in it anymore, right? Well, at least at that moment he felt like that. Had that been his deepest motive after all? Had he only told himself that he was feeling for her in order to keep on striving for the satisfaction of seeing the mutt devastated? It wasn't unlikely, though he wasn't sure.

This insecurity had its roots in the fact that there was something else he was feeling. It came close to something like happiness. Yes, he was happy. Happy for Serenity. If anything, he knew how it was to feel like losing one's sibling. She deserved that her stupid brother finally realized who she had become and that he accepted it.

He hoped his mind would soon sort this mess out. Life couldn't go on like this.

* * *

It was Tuesday, midday. After arriving at Pegasus' place they had all retreated into their respective rooms and slept a good deal. Jetlag they called this strange phenomenon when after a long flight through time zones the body was exhausted beyond limits.

The mansion of Pegasus, though kept quite simple in means of style, held enough space for each of them to have a room of their own if they wished to. Well, apart from the couples everybody wished to. Although he wouldn't have minded if he could have shared a room with Serenity, just to have her a little closer.

He was standing outside on the verandah, looking across the vast country surrounding them. It was so idyllic there, peaceful and calm. The sky was dark, it would be raining soon. The air was dampening already.

"Yami," a well trusted voice said and he turned to face Yugi with a lopsided smile. His friend had a worried look upon his face. "Is something bothering you?" he asked, stepping beside him and leaning against the banister. The question was more rhetorical than anything. Yugi had had the suspicion since long, which Yami had noticed by the inquiring glances his friend had shot him every once in a while.

It was no use pretending, and it wasn't his way in fact. He let out a deep sigh. "I kissed Serenity," he said truthfully and Yugi winced.

"You what?" Yami rolled his eyes.

"You heard me." Yugi's mouth dropped open, and then he hit his hand against his forehead.

"And I thought it was about this ominous meeting!" Yami shook his head. "Have you told Merissa?" Yugi asked. He shook his head again, his mind somehow wandering to Serenity again. "Ah, maybe it is all the better if she doesn't know…It would only make her sad…" Yugi went on, but Yami was only half listening.

He wondered whether Serenity was still asleep. He wondered whether she as well remembered their shared kiss as something world-shaking. He wondered whether her nervousness in the plane had been due to his sitting next to her, or Kaiba sitting behind her, or maybe the flight itself. He also wondered who the man was she was working for. Obviously enough it wasn't Kaiba, since he was walking around with this bad excuse for a respectable woman.

He let out a deep sigh. "I love her," he admitted and Yugi stopped his talking, looking at Yami curiously.

"Well, of course! I'm sure she would forgive you, but don't you think-" Yami shook his head.

"I love Serenity," he repeated and Yugi's eyes grew wide. His enthusiastic talking ceased and would not come back soon he supposed. Yami turned away, looking across the plains again, a little smile dancing on his lips.

"You…" Yugi was speechless. The poor lad. He probably hadn't expected his friend to do such a thing.

"I suppose I will have to tell Merissa once we come back," Yami said resolutely.

Yugi looked ahead as well. "You will break her heart," he said.

Yami nodded and sighed, his heart getting heavy. "I know. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just…was inevitable. You know how love is, Yugi. It doesn't leave you with much of a choice." Yugi nodded.

"And you are absolutely sure about this?" Yami nodded. "And what about Serenity? Does she feel the same?"

Yami smirked. "She told me to forget it because it would break Merissa's heart and they've become friends. She also said that there are feelings for me. But I think I might not be the only one who is on her mind."

His friend let out a deep sigh. "It is that Pete, huh?" Yami shook his head.

"No, Yugi. It is Kaiba." Yugi's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Kaiba?!"

"What is it?" The two friends turned around to face Kaiba. Said person considered Yami with a cold glare. How much had he heard? The whole conversation? He would not be surprised.

"Nothing, Kaiba," Yugi said calmingly. But Kaiba had his attention on something different already. There was a car driving towards the house, leaving a cloud of dust behind it. Who was that? Yami narrowed his eyes. This was a duelist convention. Which important duelist was missing? Bandit Keith? No, probably not. Weevil and Rex were out of the question as well. He raised an eyebrow. Zigfried von Schroeder?

Indeed, it was Zigfried von Schroeder getting out of the limo after it stopped in front of the house. Dressed as usual, in his purple suit, he elegantly walked up onto the verandah. "Good day, gentlemen," he greeted.

"Hello, Zigfried," Yami greeted monotonously. He didn't like him. Kaiba, who shared Yami's sentiments towards Zigfried, just glared at him. Zigfried, however, focused on something else behind Kaiba it seemed.

"Ms. Wheeler! What an honor to meet you," he said, stepping past Kaiba, who wasn't too pleased to be passed by without a comment by his greatest economic rival. They all turned to see Zigfried kissing Serenity's hand gently. Judged by Serenity's enraptured face she seemed to like this kind of greeting. Yami grumbled to himself.

"I apologize for not being able to bear you company any earlier. Unfortunately, unless most of the duelists having come here, _I _have very important business to attempt to so I can buy a beautiful woman such as you a special gift," he purred and presented her with a flat box. As he opened it and she could get a glimpse of what was inside she gasped. In honest astonishment she looked at Zigfried.

"I don't think I can accept that, Mr. von Schroeder," she said politely. Zigfried shook his head. "Oh, please, it is nothing. I would feel offended if you didn't." She frowned. "Well then…I suppose I have to thank you," she said, bowing down.

"I am looking forward to spending more time with you," Zigfried said. Yami swallowed and clenched his fists. If he didn't get away soon he couldn't promise anything. "Now I have to say hello to our host. If you will excuse me." With a bow directed at Kaiba, Yugi, and him and after placing another kiss on Serenity's hand he went inside. Serenity looked after him and as he was gone she turned again, first looking at Kaiba challengingly. Kaiba just grunted and went into the house as well, Serenity not once stopping to look at him until he was gone as well.

When she turned again, still holding the gift in her hands, she looked at him, and the mere fact that she was actually looking at him for the first time since the short 'Hey' in the plane sent shivers down his back. She sighed, looking distressed, and then turned around to do as the two men had done earlier.

"Well, that was weird for sure," Yugi stated, but Yami was already starting to move, following Serenity. "Yami? Hey, where-" He didn't get any further. He perceived his friend letting out an exasperated sigh, but his mind was set on Serenity.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she realized he was following her. Somehow the feeling of chasing her prompted him to grin.

"I just wanted to make sure you are all right," he said, and he didn't really know himself why he had said it.

She frowned. "Yes, why should I not be?" she asked, walking on, letting him walk with her. "Joey and I are all right again. I'm not quite sure how he'll take it that I'm escorting Zigfried though." She shrugged. "He'll have to deal with that. And now I have this absolutely gorgeous necklace to adorn me." She opened the box and revealed a glittering necklace shining like the stars. He smiled and looked at her.

"I am sure you will wear it well." She smiled thankfully.

Reaching her room she got out the key. "You are not going to try to kiss me again, are you?" she asked nonchalantly as she started unlocking the door. He raised an eyebrow. How did she get on to that? Not that he didn't like the topic. He grinned again and leaned towards her.

"Not if you don't want me to," he whispered into her ear, longing to touch her neck with his lips, but restraining himself. She nodded slowly, thoughtfully, and then opened the door. Disappointedly he watched her get in. His little try to intrigue her hadn't worked.

Or so he thought. Before he could say knife he found himself stumbling into her room as he was pulled in by her. The door was closed behind him and he found his back against it, wondering how such a tiny girl could muster so much strength. Before he could come to a conclusion he felt her lips on his and her arms around his neck. He grinned as he responded by pulling her close by her hips and leaning into the passionate kiss a little more. Their bodies were tightly pressed against each other as the kiss turned into a heated French kiss.

For a moment he thought she was about to break the kiss since she was slowing it down, but he found that she was only out to carefully bite his lower lip. He could feel her breath on his skin. It was quick, showing the same excitement he felt. Again their tongues met and the kiss was deepened, when all of a sudden-

"Serenity?!" Upon hearing her brother's voice she broke the kiss on an instant, stepping back and looking at the door in shock for a few seconds, and then back at him. She was breathless; her hair was a bit messy now since he had stroked through it. She was so beautiful that he was hardly able to resist the urge to pull her into another kiss. She bit her lower lip, thinking, and though she probably didn't mean anything by it at that moment it didn't make it easier for him.

"Ren, are you in there?!" She swallowed and moved towards the door, making him step aside. She opened it and Joey stormed in like a madman. "Ren, I know I promised not to-" He stopped as he noticed Yami standing beside the door. "Yug', what are you doin' here?" he asked in wonder. He glanced at Serenity, and then back at Joey.

"I, uh…"

"Ah, never mind," Joey went on, relieving him. He turned to his sister. "Why of all people Zigfried von Schroeder?!" Serenity sighed.

"I-"

Joey shook his head, trying to pull himself together. "No, no. It is all right, sis," he said and Serenity gave him a confused look. "Just be careful, okay?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Ugh. Okay, Joey," she said. Joey looked at her, holding her at arm's length.

"I am proud of you." And with that he stormed off again, closing the door behind himself.

For a moment the two of them looked at each other in a state of utter confusion. Serenity was the first to move again. She turned away from him, making her way towards her bed. He slowly followed her and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking at her expectantly as she mustered him.

"You're the devil," she finally stated indignantly.

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief. "It wasn't me pulling you into my room just like this if I remember correctly." She sneered at him.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice, standing there like that, looking so-" She grumbled. He grinned mischievously as she was struggling for words – or maybe for not letting them out. "Looking so absolutely dashing!" she exclaimed in anger and accusation.

He laughed. "Serenity, that really isn't my fault," he said. She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Why didn't you bring Merissa? You knew exactly I couldn't hold myself back if you didn't bring her, didn't you? You're evil, plainly evil!" His grin grew broader.

"Merissa has to go to school." She tched.

"Yeah, sure, now you're not only good-looking, enigmatic, charismatic, no, you're caring as well!" She made all those compliments sound like accusations. As if he was guilty of a crime.

"Serenity, calm down," he said soothingly. She plopped down onto the bed and looked at him in despair. "I didn't mean to-" She sighed. "I mean I-" He smiled. "Serenity, I promise I did all I could to make Merissa happy," he said.

"No further detail, please," she muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying…I don't mean to hurt her, but I also don't mean to deny my feelings. What use is it? I would suffer from it and sooner or later Merissa would be suffering as well I suppose. I would grow moody and angry over time because I never took the chance to get what I deeply feel I need." She dropped her shoulders in defeat, looking down at her hands. He inhaled deeply, relaxing. He considered the girl with a benevolent smile. "I know you are quarreling with your feelings. But it is not only because of Merissa, is it? You also don't know what you feel for Kaiba." She shot up her head, looking at him. She didn't have to say anymore; the look upon her face practically screamed at him that he had hit the nail right on the head. She let out a sigh of despair.

"I will leave you alone now. See you later, I suppose." With that he turned around and left the room, considering what had happened in it quite successful.

* * *

And that's that! Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	9. Goodnight Moon

Thanks for the reviews, guys! So here's number 9, containing a little more kissing, a good deal of sadness, and challenges! Enjoy!

Chapter 9 : Goodnight Moon

She couldn't believe what she had done the day before. For the rest of Tuesday and the whole Wednesday so far she had half regretted and half savored the kiss she had initiated. It had not left her mind once and it had put her into a constant state of despair and rapture. Even her little game with Kaiba hadn't distracted her so far – there hadn't been many occasions of playing it though. She had tried hard to avoid von Schroeder, Kaiba, and most of all Yami altogether.

But now the evening, the time when the real convention would take place, was drawing near. They would all have dinner together – so far they had simply been invited to ask whatever they wanted to eat of the cooks. The poor fellows hadn't expected to deal with Joey. He had nearly driven them crazy.

She stepped out of the room, being fully dressed and ready to join the convention. Well, ready in terms of looks. When it came to her mind she was a mess, confounded at best.

"Miss Wheeler," a cheerful voice called. She turned to find Pegasus walking towards her. She frowned. "Am I late?" she asked. He shook his head. "Oh no, certainly not. You have all the time you want." She tilted her head to the side. Pegasus stepped beside her, looking out the window which was right beside the door to her room. From there he could overlook the planes.

For a moment she looked at the man curiously and for the first time since they had set foot onto American ground it struck her: This was supposed to be the man who had tried to steal her friend's souls and these ominous millennia items she didn't know much about in fact. As far as she knew he had wanted to be able to be with his love again. She shuddered. This whole magic stuff was still very incomprehensible to her, even though Yami was living proof that it existed – or had existed. Geez, the fact that he had shared a body with Yugi was eerie.

However, now that she stood there with this man, this time all alone, she didn't feel apprehensive. In fact, she felt quite comfortable. Right, he had done some things he better shouldn't have, but something told her that he was nothing like that anymore. And, even though he hadn't done it voluntarily, it had been his money that had paid for her eyesight. Earlier, when she had ridden on his horse, he had seemed nothing like the evil man she had been told about so often.

Now was this some evil scheme of his to lure them into another trap?

"Mr. Pegasus?" she asked. He frowned and turned to her curiously.

"How can I help?" he asked politely.

She smiled. "I was wondering," she began, looking out of the window as well, "What this convention is all about." The man looked out of the window again, his youthful face smoothened over. "You see…I figure this is not about holding another tournament. And I cannot bring myself to believe that you are out to do something to us." Pegasus turned to her in surprise and a broad smiled formed on his lips.

"If only you knew how much that means to me, Ms. Wheeler," he said. "That is exactly what it is about," he began to explain, looking very thoughtful, "I have done so many things wrong, starting with Duelist Kingdom. I reckon you are familiar with my story?" She nodded yes. He dropped his shoulders, looking very tired and worn. "And I realized I was wrong to do these things. So I changed my life. I tried to become someone else. Less obsessed with power, if you understand."

She nodded. "That is why you didn't get us here by some fancy means of transportation. And let me guess, you found consolation in buying a nice herd of mustangs," she said, quietly snickering to herself. He watched her attentively.

"I can understand why you are of such importance to your friends," he remarked. She flushed. "You are right. But even though I did change, I felt it was incomplete without letting those who experienced my viciousness first hand know. I fidgeted a lot about this, but finally found this to be the only way."

Serenity gave him a reassuring smile. "I am sure you will succeed. If anything, my brother's friends are not heartless," she said. He frowned, scrutinizing her for a moment.

"You do not consider them _your_ friends?" Quite taken aback by that question she remained silent, just staring into the distance where the herd was gathering slowly.

"I…don't know," she said finally, grinning sheepishly. "When I was with them in Battle City I was…Joey's little sister." She dropped her shoulders. "With some of them I'm not so sure whether that has changed. But you see, like you _I_ havechanged. At some points for the better, at some for the worse." She sighed. "Some realize for sure." A mental image of Yami crossed her mind. Oh yes, he knew for sure she wasn't the baby sister. Kaiba knew as well. He could not be considered Joey's friend though. When it came to the rest, she wasn't so sure.

Pegasus turned to her and placidly put his hands onto her shoulders. "Shall we go now and prove to them how we have changed?" he proposed. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes please, Mr. Pegasus."

* * *

This convention was eating his time and getting nowhere in particular. He had expected Pegasus to be hosting another tournament. He had also prepared for Mokuba being kidnapped again. Or maybe both. Neither had happened. With no brother to be rescued, no tournament to be won and that annoying woman around him this was certainly the worst way of wasting time.

When he had asked Pegasus why on earth he was stuck on a remote ranch without so much as wireless internet he had responded, "It is about time you learned what matters in life," with that despicable wink. Who did he think he was to waste his time? He obviously had lost his mind entirely now.

As he was sitting there, hearing the chattering but not listening, he wondered why he had come at all. He traced the steps back to when he had received the invitation. He had thought that it would be nice to spend the time with Serenity. Said woman had had different plans though. Accompanying that German excuse for a businessman von Schroeder that is. His antics were more than unnerving.

He had been angry to see her with that bootlicker at first. But then he had decided that it was only work. It didn't mean anything. She would not come to visit van Schroeder on his birthday and von Schroeder would not send her flowers when she was sick – let alone bring them personally. And even if, why would he care? She had reconciled with her brother, why still bother about her?

Well, he had been at that point before. He had realized that he liked her, only to discard it by convincing himself that he was merely doing this to annoy the mutt. But now that this purpose was gone, he still felt drawn to her. This again could have its roots in what he had seen the day before: Mutou II getting out of her room with that invidious, confident smirk on his face. Usually this could be seen when he was about to win a duel. Much to Kaiba's displeasure he knew it all too well.

Whatever had happened behind that door, it had made Mutou put on his winning smile. Who was he winning over? Kaiba was sure Mutou was winning over him. He could not let that happen. He wouldn't give up so easily.

He stifled a yawn. Instead of sleeping he had worked. He had lined out his plan for Africa. But the jet lag was closing on him slowly but gradually. He let his eyes wander through the rows. Everyone was chattering away as carefree as if this was a convention held by someone who had not tried to steal something from them. Gardner was involved with Valentine and the mutt, dice-boy and Taylor were hitting on Jamelia (much to Kaiba's relief), Mokuba was busy talking to the Mutous, and von Schroeder was discussing something with Pegasus while Serenity was listening – or wasn't she? If she was she certainly wasn't very entertained.

He listened to the conversation to catch up on what it was about. Much to his surprise it was not about business at all. They were discussing which cars are better: American or German ones. No wonder Serenity wasn't interested at all.

"Which would you pick, Ms. Wheeler?" Serenity snapped out of whatever she had been thinking about and looked at Pegasus.

"Excuse me?"

"Which car would you choose? A Shelby GT 500 or a Porsche Turbo?" About to start explaining what type of cars Pegasus was talking about, he found himself quite taken aback when she asked, "At the moment?" It didn't look or sound like she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yes, presently," Pegasus responded.

"Well," she began, enthusiastically engaging the topic, "I would not hesitate to pick the Shelby." Von Schroeder smirked spitefully.

"Why the Ford?" A just question. The Porsche was faster, had better handling…She shrugged.

"Simply because here in America there are practically no bends. I love the genuine V8 sound a muscle car produces so I would choose the Shelby."

At once Pegasus got up and without a word left the room. Silence fell for a moment, a murmur of surprise going throw the rows. Soon enough they resumed their pointless chattering.

"Maybe I should invite you to Germany to show you how exciting German cars can be," von Schroeder told Serenity lecherously, tracing the line of her neck along the necklace. Kaiba glared at him, which he didn't realize since he was busy staring into her eyes. Serenity flashed a smile and gently stopped him from touching her.

"I don't mean to dismay you, Mr. von Schroeder, but if I ever get the chance to visit Germany I am sure I will have more important things to do than drive around in fancy cars." Something in her tone told him that she was pretty irritated.

Before von Schroeder could say something Pegasus re-entered the room with a bright smile. That guy had some nerve running around smiling all the time. Had the 70's finally caught up with him or what?

He came directly towards Kaiba, holding something in his hand. He threw it at him and Kaiba caught it with his right hand. Examining it he found that it was a key. A car key. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Pegasus taking his seat.

"What is it, Kaiba-boy, don't you want to take Ms. Wheeler for a ride in my Shelby GT?" he asked as if this was the most ordinary thing in the world. Serenity gasped.

"Really?" she asked in excitement. Kaiba frowned.

"Oh yes! I have noticed you two are not enjoying yourselves. You are spoiling my party, so I have to send you away." Serenity grinned and got up.

It seemed like he was not going to be asked in this matter. But it was just as well. He could feel the glare of Mutou II on his back as he got up and made his way towards Serenity, who was already making for the door.

"'Ren!" The exclamation was accompanied by a chair scratching across the wooden floor and footsteps. She stopped and turned, facing her brother. "Are ya sure this is a good idea?" the mutt asked in concern. Who would have thought, he was not forbidding it. She smiled.

"No worries, big brother." The mutt turned to him and tried to glare him down – without much success.

"Don't make a fuss, Wheeler. She'll be fine." Slowly the mutt nodded and retreated to the table.

It was very strange. Everybody was watching them getting out of the room, and no one was protesting. No anecdotes from Gardner about how he was ought not to be an ass, no warning words from Valentine. Von Schroeder didn't say anything against the fact that he was taking away his hostess. Were they all too shocked to speak?

Serenity seemed to think so at least. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her out of the house. "Let's get out of here before their brains connect with their tongues again," she said and he smirked. That could have come out of his mouth just as well. Had he influenced her? She glanced back and grinned.

"I'm driving!" His mouth dropped open as he found the keys snatched from his hand.

"Hey! That wasn't the way it-"

"You're too tired, Kaiba-boy!" she mocked and then snickered. "You should see your face."

* * *

"Now where to?" she asked as they finally reached a real street after driving over Pegasus's estate for quite some time. He shrugged.

"San Francisco I'd say," he mumbled. He was tired and maybe grumpier than he should have been. She smiled and set the car into movement again. He had to admit that she had managed quite well to avoid the bumpiest parts of the road and keep the car steady even with her high heels.

"If you're going to San Francisco…" she began to sing cheerfully. He rolled his eyes. She turned to him. "Come on Kaiba, don't be all grumpy. Don't you like being with me?" She acted hurt. He sighed and sat up, straightening his back.

"I'm just tired." She smiled.

"Fine then, why don't you sleep a little while we drive? The road goes straight ahead all the time and I'll wake you once we arrive wherever destiny intends to let us arrive at." He frowned, processing the sentence for a moment. How could she produce such complex structures at this time of the day?

However, he leaned back again and stared ahead. Serenity stepped on the gas and the V8 came to live like a growling beast, quickly accelerating them. Ahead of them the sky was dark. There was just the straight road, two headlights and the landscape passing by monotonously. The thing was that it was passing by at increasing speed. He glanced at Serenity. She was concentrating on the street. He rubbed his eyes. He didn't feel exactly uncomfortable. All the more he wondered why he had said those words in the first place. Maybe his mind had been too dull to think of the consequences at that moment.

"I'm not surprised your mother had a car crash."

Next thing he felt was the seatbelt preventing him from being thrust into the windshield and the bumpiness of the off road track. All of this accompanied by screeching tires. Then silence. Only the cozy chugging of the warmed up engine. And there was breathing right beside him. He turned his head and looked at the frozen figure of Serenity Wheeler. She was staring blankly ahead, her hands firmly grasping the steering wheel, her breathing heavy.

He let out a deep sigh. "Serenity," he whispered. She didn't stir. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I just said. I don't know what made me say it." Slowly she turned her head to him, swallowing. She was as pale as a ghost, making him shiver involuntarily. With one hitch she pulled her hands off the steering wheel, looking at it in fear. Her hands were shaking.

"You drive on," she brought forth and then got out of the car. He watched her get to his side. She was staggering a little. He opened the door and got out.

"Serenity…" She shook her head.

"Please," her eyes were set and determined, "just drive." Slowly he nodded.

"Back to the ranch?" he asked, half wishing she'd say no. She shook her head.

"Somewhere. Anywhere. Just not back."

"Wow, they do have free refill for Coke here!" Silent. The whole drive she had been silent and looking out of the window like the unhappiest person in the whole wide world. He had really been worried. And now she had nothing better to do than notice that they were refilling her Coke for free. He looked at her as if to say "Stop pretending that everything is all right."

It didn't work. "I've heard about this, but I never believed it was true." He rolled his eyes. People around them were having a close look at them. Well, it didn't happen often that he showed up in such a public place – especially not in America. "Maybe this is why Americans tend to be a little bulkier than the rest of the world." Slightly aghast glances were thrown at him and the petite girl who in fact had every right to call others bulky.

"Serenity," he hissed admonishingly. She looked at him in an aggravated manner for a moment, but then her mien softened and her gaze dropped to her hands.

"Besides, they're like that due to the entire fast food restaurants," he said, feeling quite amused.

She looked up at him and a small smirk developed on her face. "Seto Kaiba, that is a cliché!" she giggled. He grinned. Now everybody knew it was really him. But at least she was laughing.

"Ah, thank you, Kaiba," she said, relaxing.

He shrugged. "Whatever. Can we get out of here now?" She smiled.

"Will you take me for a walk in the park?" He frowned.

"Why would I?" She sighed.

"Geez, you're hopeless. Fine then, I'll go for a walk in the park alone. Suit yourself!"

Obediently he followed her out of the place – this restaurant thing she had dragged him into. As they were strolling along the streets he wondered how she managed to walk in these shoes for such a long time in such an elegant way. The dress was swinging around her calves playfully. She glanced at him.

"Hey, are you staring at my legs?" she asked, slowing down. He raised his eyes to her face and didn't do anything but stare goggle-eyed at her. She smiled.

"You look very tired. Poor Kaiba, and it's all my fault."

She bit her lips and took a look around, searching for something. Finding it she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, and he followed.

"There, sit down and rest a little," she said. He rolled his eyes and rubbed them.

"I don't need to rest," he muttered. She giggled.

"Don't be ridiculous." He looked up at her and mustered her. One question was lingering on his mind, and now was the time to ask it.

"What did you and Mutou do yesterday?" Taken aback she gazed at him wonderingly.

"What?" He sighed.

"In your room, yesterday. I saw him coming out of it and he seemed all too pleased with himself." She took in a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Would I have asked if I wasn't?" She tilted her head to the side, grinning.

"Good. Get up then." Before he could object he followed the order. It was definitely time for some sleep. His mind was dumb and slow. That's what the mutt must have felt like all the time. He could almost pity him.

She looked up at him. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing," she chirped.

"Will you answer my question now or do you just like making a fool of me?" She giggled.

"Both." She gently put her arms around his neck. All right. What was this going to-

So that was what her lips felt like. Soft, warm, tasting of Coke. He couldn't remember ever having tasted such tasty Coke. Maybe her enthusiasm for free refill was justified after all. As he felt her stroking her fingers through his hair he pulled her close by the small of her back and responded to the kiss. She pulled herself closer.

As realization hit him right in the face he broke the kiss and stepped back, sitting down on the bank again since it had been in his way. She looked at him questioningly, half annoyed.

"That is what you did?" She sighed.

"Yes." He grumbled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I just wanted to know." He frowned.

"Wanted to know what?" She rolled her eyes.

"What it feels like to kiss you," she stated.

"So, what does it feel like?" He was sounding monotonous, but inside he was far from feeling that way.

She shrugged. "It felt good," she acknowledged.

"Good? Just good?" He got up furiously. "Was it better than Mutou's kiss?" She shuddered visibly.

"Different," she prompted. He growled. Different! What kind of answer was that? Different was nothing. She could have spat right in his face just as well.

"Kaiba, I can't compare you to him. You two are like fire and ice."

"And I am ice," he said defiantly.

"So? What does it matter? I like ice." He glared at her.

"Why would I care what you like?" he asked coldly. Her mouth dropped open. She was speechless. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why do you kiss two men at the same time anyways?" Her eyes widened.

"Because-" He waved his hand, dismissing her.

"Never mind. It won't happen again."

She inhaled sharply. "Good, at least I don't have to choose then. It would have been too difficult anyways." He glowered at her.

"What makes you think you're so important? How come you think I would want you? Don't you think I have better things to do than fool around with you?!" She shrugged, obviously having no adequate answer at hand. Instead she just turned and walked away.

* * *

"As far as I know…" she began out of the blue, catching his attention. His mind was wide awake again. No way was he going to sleep anytime soon. "There was a woman driving in her S.U.V. on the other side of the street. She was throwing something out of her window and in the process unknowingly got onto my mother's side of the street. I suppose…" She swallowed, blinking away some tears, "I suppose my mother tried to evade the inevitable and was pushed into the crash barrier. Hers was a small car, not much crumple zone, no airbags. That's how it happened. She was literally crushed."

Slowly he nodded. It was a piece of what she had kept to herself, he could tell by the pained look on her face. He knew what this meant. She was confiding in him. He really seemed to be important to her in some way. He knew he needn't say anything. She understood that he understood. They were fine with the relative silence surrounding them.

* * *

"I'm so glad we're getting home," Yugi said as they entered the airport.

"Haven't you enjoyed yourself, Yugi-boy?" Yugi turned to Pegasus.

"Oh I have! It was good to see how you are changing your life." Téa joined Pegasus at the other side.

"Yugi is right! Keep going!" Pegasus laughed.

"I'm glad you say that!"

Yami sighed. He felt somewhat indifferent when it came to his whereabouts. He had enjoyed being in America to the point when Pegasus had sent Kaiba and Serenity away – together. He wished he could have jumped up like Joey and remonstrate. Truth was he had no right to do such things. She didn't belong to him. She had been with Kaiba last night and who knew what had happened.

Ever since he felt restless and wary. He had kept an eye on them, but there had been no signs that they felt very drawn to each other. They had kept their distance. Serenity was altogether very withdrawn; Kaiba was busy telephoning about some business stuff most of the time.

Still it was nagging at him. Even if she stayed away from Kaiba…she was staying away from him as well. She remained by herself most of the time.

Now they were walking through the airport to get to their plane back home. Arriving there he knew he would be warmly welcomed by Merissa and maybe her friends. The thought caused him to be sick. It reminded him of what he was going to do to Merissa. The poor girl. Serenity was right at that point: She didn't deserve to get hurt like that. But how could he help it? There was no on/off button for love.

"Serenity?" It was Tristan. She looked at him questioningly.

"I was wondering whether…" Yami really tried to be a good guy and not eavesdrop on them, but it was so hard.

"No, Tristan," Serenity began to reply to his question, "I'm not _really _smoking. I was just hoping you'd understand that I'm not the girl I used to be. I apologize though. That wasn't the right way I figure." He still couldn't quite understand what had made her change so much since BattleCity. She had been homely, shy, and barely noticeable. She hadn't been much of a topic for any of them apart from the fact that she was Joey's cherished baby sister.

The more startling it was that she was haunting him now in such a very baby sister unlike manner. He knew if Joey knew in what way he was thinking about Serenity he would certainly try to kill him. He shuddered. It was not only physical attraction though. He wanted to know her better. He just wanted to be around her.

"So, uhm, now that we're friends again…" Tristan said shyly. Friends, Tristan, nothing more, he would make sure of that. "Can I ask you something?" He caught a glimpse of Serenity smiling.

"As long as it isn't about us going out together." He smirked. Good answer.

"What have you done yesterday?" Yami frowned. That was an interesting question. Serenity huffed audibly.

"We were in the outskirts of San Francisco drinking something," she stated.

"That all?" Tristan retorted.

"Is this a trial?" She sounded agitated.

"Well, no, but…I was just worried."

"About what?"

Tristan sighed. "I…"

A sudden firm grip on his arm disrupted Yami's attention. He was pulled away from the others. "Kaiba?" he asked in wonder as he looked at the CEO. He glared down at him icily.

"So we're rivals again." Yami frowned as a feeling of incredulity took a hold of him.

"What?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I am talking about. Serenity. You've been watching her all along. I want her. You want her. We're rivals again." Slowly, guiltily his eyes diverted to Serenity still talking to Tristan, then back to Kaiba.

"Fine by me," he stated drily. Kaiba smirked.

"And if you think you have any benefits from your kiss I must disappoint you." With that he left.

Yami growled. So they _had _kissed! He glanced at Serenity, who was glancing back at him nervously. Was that an apologize she was mouthing? He grinned. Why would she apologize to him? After all she didn't want to be with him because he was oh so evil. Satisfied he went on, catching up with Yugi. So Kaiba was his rival again. He wouldn't make it so easy for him.

Nine hours of flight. Finally he had solid ground beneath his feet again. And now he needed sleep. Unfortunately he felt that he wasn't going to get any as he found his girlfriend rushing towards him, her friends following.

"I missed you missed you missed you!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. A little reluctantly he hugged her back. She looked at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked on the instant. Why did women have this sense for things going wrong? "Oh, Serenity!" He winced, but luckily Merissa didn't see. She was flinging herself at the girl he was craving for so much.

"Ugh, hey Merissa," Serenity said as she was embraced. She hugged Merissa back and thereby gave him a blaming look. He just smirked. She couldn't possibly blame him. She was the one who had initiated the second kiss. They were even. Evenly attracted to each other.

"Are you coming with us? We have room for one more in the car!" Merissa said. Yami swallowed and was about to intervene but Serenity shook her head.

"I have to go with Mokuba and Kaiba to get my dog. She stayed with the personnel for the time I was away." He narrowed his eyes.

"That's right, she's coming with us!" Mokuba grabbed her and dragged her along as he passed by, not caring about Joey's protests. Kaiba smirked at Yami as he followed the two of them.

He didn't have much time to come up with a plan to compensate for the time Serenity was going to spend with Kaiba. "I thought we could go eat something together!" Merissa chirped, flinging herself at him again. He smiled gently.

"I'm pretty tired to be honest," he stated, for one because it was true, and because he didn't want to spend much time with Candy and Sally. In fact, he wanted to get this over with. Why wait any longer? Merissa smiled.

"Fine then we'll bring Candy and Sally home and then we'll get to your place, all right?" Her girlish friends giggled and Merissa rolled her eyes at them. He sighed inaudibly.

"Fine," he said curtly.

"I'll be seeing you, Yami," Yugi said as he as well passed them by with Téa, Joey, and Mai. He nodded at his friend, who was giving him that look. That 'don't do anything I wouldn't do' look. He pursed his lips in an agitated manner, making them only thin lines.

"Are you sure you're fine?" his girlfriend asked worriedly. He stifled another sigh and mustered a sorry excuse for a smile.

"Sure. As I said, just tired. Let's get going."

What could he do? How could he do it? He mentally roamed through all the movies Yugi had shown him but couldn't find one which provided him with the information for breaking up with a girl. He had no idea how to do this without hurting her too much. Truth be said, he wasn't the most sentimental type of man. That had always been Yugi's part. Sure he had learned a lot from Yugi considering friendship, but when it came to love he had so far relied on the movies. It had worked as well. It had worked for as long as he hadn't gotten involved with Serenity.

But he had and now he had to deal with it. He knew he was risking a lot. As usual Kaiba was a strong rival and he wasn't so sure about being the best in this game of love. If he didn't win he was going to lose Serenity. And he would not be able to return to Merissa. He was going to have broken the poor girl's heart in order to risk his own heart being broken by another. Not the best perspective, but thinking about the red-haired girl just once convinced him that it was a risk worth taking.

"You really need some sleep." He looked at Merissa in surprise. Since they had brought her friends home they hadn't spoken. She flashed a smile. "You look so tired. I guess it's best if I leave once I made sure you've reached your flat safely." He raised an eyebrow. She stopped the car on a free parking space and stopped the engine in a very deliberate manner. She was clearly hoping for him to ask her to stay with him. And she was right to hope. He had let her. His first mistake. He had to break it to her soon.

"Actually…we need to talk about something," he said and she visibly shuddered. He cracked a smile of comfort. "Let's get into the flat where it's warm, shall we?" he offered nicely and she smiled at ease.

She sat down on his sofa, not having spoken since they had left the car. He could feel her eyes on his back as he made for the bedroom to unpack his things. Silently he started doing so, listening to any noise from the living room. He knew Merissa had some kind of premonition. Women just felt such things he supposed. The sound of music filled the apartment. A slow, sad song he didn't know. Considerately he put the things where they belonged.

Letting out a sigh, his heart sinking into his chest painfully, he left the room and joined her on the sofa. He supported himself on his thighs and leaned forward, forming a pyramid with the fingertips of his hands touching each other. He heard her exhaling sharply. "So what did you want to talk about?" she requested with a slightly shaky voice.

He turned to her, searching her face for traces of emotion. She was trying hard not to show any. "I-" he began but the words simply slipped his mind. What could he tell her? That he thought they weren't made for each other? That wasn't quite the truth. She was clenching her fists and her lips were nothing but a thin line. She was fighting back the tears furiously.

Suddenly she turned to him irately. "Just say it already!" she blurted out and his mouth dropped open in perplexity. "I know what you want to say! I knew all along that you'd find out soon enough!" He frowned.

"Find out what?" he brought forth with some effort, having held his breath. The tears started to spill finally and he ached to embrace her and comfort her.

"That I wasn't good enough for you." He froze. What was she thinking?

"That is not true," he stated matter-of-factly.

She sobbed. "Why are you leaving me then?" He let out a deep sigh.

"I fell in love with another woman…" he admitted and it pained him not to say her name. As if she was just someone.

Merissa became pale. The tears ran down her cheeks silently as she tried to understand the situation she was in. "I'm so-" She raised her hand, stopping him.

"Don't say it," she squeaked. "Just don't say you're sorry. Don't-don't apologize," she blubbered out. Slowly he nodded, swallowing down the words.

"Is it final?" she asked after gaining her composure temporarily. He nodded with a sigh. He hated himself for doing this. She got up, shaking.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked quietly. She shook her head.

"I will get home," she whispered. "Goodbye, Akila…" Again tears began streaming down her face as she stroked across the curious dog's pelt. Akila licked Merissa's tears away and she couldn't suppress a light giggle accompanied by sniffing. He remembered Serenity saying, 'There is no psychiatrist like a puppy licking your face.' It seemed to be true, after all.

* * *

Walking along the street with Chio she found someone fumbling at the door of a silver Chevrolet Aveo. It looked like the person was trying to break into the car. She frowned. Against better reason her mouth decided to speak. "Hello? What are you doing?" The person dropped something in shock. As she finally reached the car she realized who it was. "Merissa?!" she asked in surprise. The girl was shaking through and through despite the ultra warm jacket she was wearing. Serenity took a look around. No traces of Yami whatsoever. "What are you doing?" she asked in concern, reaching out for the girl. On the instant she found Merissa embracing her once more that day and she hugged her back. She was crying relentlessly, giving muffled sobs while burying her face in the warm black coat Kaiba had lend Serenity.

Realization overcame her and she almost let go of Merissa as the feeling of guilt shot through her. She was guilty of the situation the poor girl was in. Well, half-guilty, that is. But guilty nonetheless. Instead of letting go she embraced the girl tighter though. It seemed like Merissa didn't know exactly why he had put her into this miserable state and for now Serenity supposed it was best to play possum.

"What were you doing at the car?" she asked and Merissa looked up at her, wiping away some tears.

"I wanted to get home," she sobbed. Serenity shook her head.

"Not in the state you're in," she prohibited. Merissa shook. "You look awful. Do you want to come in and drink a hot chocolate?" The girl sniffed and shook her head.

"No. I wanna get home." Serenity sighed.

"Fine then…I'll take you there. Where are the keys?"

Filled with anger and reproach she harshly knocked at his apartment door. She was still wearing the things she had been wearing in the plane. She felt dirty and tired. All she wanted was to get some sleep, maybe take a shower before that. But no, here she was, standing in front of Yami's apartment, waiting for him to open the freaking door to give him the telling off of his life.

The door was opened slowly, almost timidly. She took in a deep breath, preparing to fling words of anger at him. But facing a run down, red-eyed Yami making the impression of having been left by the love of his life himself just now, made them get stuck in her throat. She closed her mouth and furrowed her brows wonderingly at this sorry sight.

"H-have you been crying?" she brought forth.

"Are you here to give me a lecture? Believe me, I don't need it," he muttered. She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms.

"I can see that. So why did you break up with her if it hurts you so much?" How could anyone be so stupid?

"Can we discuss this tomorrow?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No, certainly not. I had to drive her home on a dangerously snow-covered road and listen to her crying and I had to lie to her when she asked me whether I knew anything about the other woman you fell in love with. Oh, and then I had to walk home. Don't think I liked it either. You owe me an explanation why I had to go through this."

He stepped aside wearily, offering her to come in. With a huff she stepped past him and went into the living room, not sitting down anywhere due to her wet clothing. He, however, did sit down on the sofa. She looked at him questioningly.

"Just because I broke up with her it doesn't mean that she wasn't…isn't dear to me. I hate hurting people. I wish there had been another way…"

She sighed. "There would have been," she stated and he looked at her in wonder. She rolled her eyes. "Not breaking up. I don't know why you had to do it anyways." He frowned. "Of course you do," he protested. She moaned. "I'm not that great. You'll wish for Merissa soon enough. After all I'm kissing other guys as well," she stated defiantly. He cringed, but then cracked a sorry smile.

"I don't care," he said huskily. She hit her hand against her forehead.

"I really don't know who planted these funny ideas into your heads. By the way, I know you two are making a challenge out of this and let me tell you neither of you will get a reward for doing this without even considering asking me of _my _opinion."

She had had to get rid of this. She had also told Kaiba in a not so nice manner – which had caused her to end up walking the rest of the way home once again because she couldn't have stood his retort. Luckily Kaiba had been gentleman enough to give her the now tear stained coat.

Seeing Yami in this miserable state made her feel sorry though. Once again she decided to act against better reason. She took off the coat and abandoned it on a nearby chair. Slowly she went to the sofa and sat down beside him – with some distance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. You should get some sleep now, really, you look like crap," she told him with a meek smile. He chuckled a little. "By the way…" she stifled a yawn, "I think I could drop dead now as well."

He mustered her with his tired eyes for a moment. She knew that look. Quickly she got up, holding her hands up in front of her in defense. "Don't even think about it! It's way to go before I will even _consider_ sleeping in the same apartment as you do," she stated and he grinned. Ah, that grin. Despite the miserable state he was in it still had its alluring effect on her. She swallowed. It was time to get cracking. "Have a good night," she whispered, grabbing the coat.

"Good night," she heard him say as she made for the door, and was there a hint of self-importance in his voice?


	10. Something in the Water

So here's the last one for now. I'm still working on Chapter 11, and all in all it will be 13. I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to finish 11, and I have still not decided whom dear Serenity will end up with! You guys could vote for one or the other, or I'll just write alternative endings ;) .

Chapter 10 : Something in the Water

"Mokuba! I have some time for myself, let's go do something!" He entered his brother's room in a hurry. The boy looked up from his table with a frown.

"Seto? I have to do my homework. You told me to." Kaiba frowned.

"I thought you were done already," he stated, his initial good mood getting a proper ticking-off due to this inconvenience. Mokuba dropped his pen truculently and mustered his older brother with a trace of worry.

"Why don't you ask Serenity?" He swallowed and narrowed his eyes. Now he was back to his grumpy old self.

"She shouted at me," he stated. Mokuba laughed.

"For a good reason. You can't make her the prize of a game, big brother. You should go make it up to her." He raised an eyebrow.

"Make it up to her?" he asked. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Invite her out for dinner. Go to the cinema. Socialize!" He shivered involuntarily and his throat got somewhat tighter. Socializing was his natural enemy. He only did it for business sakes.

"Now go and leave me be, I can't fix your messed up love life," Mokuba said.

"Tch! No love life there to be messed up," he said and left the room in a rush.

"Serenity Wheeler, how can I help?" she answered the phone cheerily. Sudden nervousness came over him.

"I want to go out," he said gruffly.

"Oh, hi to you, too, Kaiba!" He rolled his eyes.

"Do you have time?" She thought about it a little too long for his taste.

"I could spare a few hours I suppose. Where are we going?" He frowned.

"Where would you want to go?" he asked, having no actual idea what to do with a girl.

"I always wanted to try ice skating," she exclaimed happily. He shuddered.

"Fine," he muttered, "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Have you ever done this?" she asked while putting on her ice skates. He shrugged.

"Yes, with Mokuba," he said. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Then I can fling myself at you if I lose balance," she stated. He frowned, but didn't bother to comment. "I'm so nervous!" She got up and staggered along with the vats beneath her feet. He chuckled at the sight. She turned to him. "Stop laughing, smartass, or else I'll force you to wear high-heels one day," she said grumpily.

He got up and walked towards her. "Come on, let's get onto the track. Let's see if you can be as elegant on ice as you are on the streets." She smiled.

"Was that a compliment, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked curiously, linking arms with him.

"If you will," he said smugly.

Watching her on ice was more fun than he ever could have imagined. The first steps were hilarious already. Yes, steps. She was stepping onto the ice, barely able to keep in balance.

"This is more slippery than I would have thought," she muttered, clinging to the boards. He stood beside her, feeling quite comfortable. "You have to help me," she said, grabbing his hand. He looked down at her, a little startled by this sign of trust she was giving him. She looked up at him pleadingly. "You lead, I follow. Like when we're dancing," she said and smiled.

He smirked. "Fine, but keep up," he said as he began to pull her out into the open. She followed a little reluctantly. Her whole body was tensed and she held his hand between both her hands. It was too bad they were gloved.

The place was pretty crowded. He took a look around, searching for spaces where they could move a little more freely. She stopped by his side, being very slinky altogether.

"Don't let me fall," she begged. He frowned.

"It doesn't hurt as much as you think," he stated, moving on. The distance between them grew quickly and soon she had to struggle to keep up with him, desperately holding his hand. It was so sweet. He looked at her. She wasn't doing that badly altogether, though it looked anything but elegant.

"IT'S SETO KAIBA!" He winced and felt that Serenity was letting go as he heard the frantic screech. Oh no, fan girls. He should have known better than to come to a public place. Before he could act he found himself surrounded by screeching teenage girls. "I want an autograph!" "Can I have a photo of you and me hugging each other?!" Disgusting. He tried to find a trace of Serenity, but she was gone. Maybe she had fallen after all?

He tried his best to stay on his feet while being pushed around by the mass of girls tugging and pulling at him. He had to admit that he felt a little overwhelmed by the sheer amount of girls that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Make way! Make way! I can't stop! Where is the brake of this thing?!" It was Serenity screaming at the top of her lungs. Where was she? Oh, there. The crowd in front of him was parting as the red-head rushed towards them, threatening to take them all down like bowling pins. He did not move though. He was sure she'd stop once reaching him.

Way off the mark. The impact made him fall and slide across the track, his back hitting the boards, Serenity right on top of him.

Before he could start yelling at her for being so stupid he perceived her giggling. She looked up at him. "You were right, it doesn't hurt that much," she said between her breaths. Taken aback he just looked at the cheerful girl who was so close to him. He really didn't know what to say. His back was hurting and his butt was getting cold, but still he couldn't do anything. She was looking straight into his eyes.

"The ice," she began and he watched her face becoming curious, "The ice in your eyes is melting," she said dreamily. "They're like pools of water now…" Her breath touched his cold face and before he could say something like "Don't be silly" he felt her lips on his once again. And this time he felt it was twice as real as it had been the last time, in San Francisco. Only now he realized how breathless he himself was. He pulled her closer onto his lap, taking in the kiss, not caring that there were loads of photos taken of them and that the crowd of fan girls was absolutely freaking out. Maybe it was just as well like that.

The excitement and thrill of the kiss had him warmed up in no time. Serenity was pressing herself against him tightly, greedily stroking through his hair and casually nipping his lower lip.

"That should keep the fan girls off for a while," she whispered as she broke the kiss. A smirk formed on his face. "Thank you," he whispered back. She giggled.

"Glad I could help. Now let's get on with the lesson, shall we?" He nodded and after she had struggled to her feet again he got up as well, straightening his aching back. Oh well, it had been worth it.

* * *

Seeing Kaiba and Serenity kissing in such an intimate way was definitely the last thing he had expected as he had agreed to go ice skating with the whole gang. Yet there they had been just a few seconds ago, kissing as if they had been alone. Neither Kaiba, nor Serenity had cared that their photo would be in the newspapers the next day. He knew why Kaiba hadn't cared: it made it official. It gave him an advantage. When it came to Serenity…It hurt that she had let herself into the kiss so willingly. But what could he do? He had no right to forbid anything and he had agreed to the challenge.

"I'm just glad Joey didn't see that," Yugi stated. Slowly Yami nodded. "Are you all right, pharaoh?" He glanced at his friend and shrugged.

"I guess so." Yugi gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I still don't get why you agreed to this challenge. And if Joey ever finds out…"

"Finds out what?" said person asked curiously as he came walking up to them.

"Uh…that your sister is here with Kaiba…" Yugi stammered, deciding to pick the lesser of the two evils.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, catching a lot of attention, Serenity's among them.

"Joey!" she called as she spotted them. Clumsily she skated over to them, followed by Kaiba, who was wearing a broad grin. No wonder. Simply hitting the boards she stopped and leaned over to give her brother a hug. All the while she didn't pay any attention to him. It made him feel terrible.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked curiously, her eyes taking in who was there. Everyone.

"Ice skating?" Mai stated rhetorically. Serenity gave her an antagonized look.

"And you're here together?" Téa asked, glancing at Kaiba. Serenity nodded, shooting a glare at her brother, who didn't dare to make a fuss.

"Yup. Kaiba is trying to teach me ice skating. But I think I'm failing miserably." They laughed.

"You didn't look too sure of yourself indeed," Yugi stated. She stuck out her tongue.

"I think she's a quick learner though," Kaiba said and it sounded only half as gruff as usual. The girl gave him a grateful look.

"Let's take a few rounds then!" Joey said, getting onto the ice. Serenity made a surprised face as she watched her brother skate off with Mai elegantly. Téa and Yugi followed, as well as Duke with one of his fan girls – Sandy. Tristan didn't manage that well, yet still better than Serenity. Now was his turn to leave and as he took his first few slides he realized it wasn't that difficult.

"Hey! Where did _you_ learn to skate like that?!" Serenity yelled after him in anger. He turned with a smirk.

"I'm just doing it," he yelled back at her. She huffed and quickly was by his side.

"I don't believe you! Where did you learn that?" she asked indignantly, placing herself in front of him swiftly. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Wow, look at yourself skating backwards," he said, "I couldn't do _that _for sure." She looked at him pensively, and, upon realizing what she was doing lost her balance and fell right onto her butt. He stopped abruptly, almost losing balance as well. Supporting herself on her arms she looked up at him fumingly.

He smiled and held out her hand to help her up. Giving him a grateful smile she grabbed his hand. It was a pity it was gloved. Her smile, however, turned into a mischievous grin. "Oh no," he muttered as he felt himself pulled off balance. He landed beside her on the cold ground. She giggled.

"You should see your silly face," she said. He looked at her and couldn't help but smiling.

"I'm glad I'm amusing you," he said.

She looked away from him. Kaiba was there to help her up as well. For a moment he could see her considering doing the same to Kaiba. "Don't you dare," he said threateningly, but with a grin on his face. She smiled meekly and grabbed his hand, letting him pull her up. Carefully Yami got to his feet as well.

The picture showing itself to him was anything but pleasant. Serenity had her hand placed on his palm in such a trusted manner. As if it had never belonged anywhere else. She was smiling at Kaiba happily as he gently slipped his other arm around her waist.

"Let's get you a little warmed up," he said and she nodded. For a moment she glanced at Yami.

"Thanks for the tip," she said with a bright smile.

As he watched them skate away like a newly enamoured couple he understood something. There had to be rules. This was one: As long as she was out with one of them she would devote her loving attention to him. That didn't mean that the other was less important though. Right now, however, he was a friend to her, not a lover. There had been no passionate, fierce kisses they had shared as long as she was here with Kaiba. He was sure it would be the other way around if he asked her out. And that's what he was going to do.

"Hey Yami!" Téa stopped beside him. He smiled at the brunette girl.

"How's it going with Serenity?" He shrugged.

"Everything is as planned," he stated. Téa smiled.

"So you do have a plan," she stated as they began to skate along. He nodded.

"Like Kaiba has one." Téa sighed.

"Just be careful. You must never forget what this is about, Yami," she stated. He frowned. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Men," she muttered, "It's about Serenity. It's not about winning over Kaiba. If she chooses him you will have to live with it, even if your plan was better than his. All is fair in love and war. You have to do what's best for her. If that means letting her go…" She stopped, knowing that he had understood.

He wondered though whether Kaiba had understood that. He had no doubt that his rival had actual feelings for Serenity. But what was more important to him? Her or winning? One thing was sure; Yami wasn't going to pressure Serenity into anything. If she decided against him, then it would be that way. That's the risk he had been willing to take and he was going to live with it.

"There you are," he said, skating up to Serenity, who was taking a rest at the boards. She gave him a tired smile, rubbing her eyes.

"This is exhausting," she stated. He nodded.

"So exhausting that you can't go out with me tonight?" he asked concernedly. She tilted her head to the side and considered him with a pensive gaze, a small smile playing on her wonderful lips.

"Will you wear that fancy white suit?" she asked and he grinned.

"If you wish me to," he said. She grinned.

"I would love you to." He nodded.

"Fine then. The white suit. Where would you like to go?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Come up with something. I'm sure I'll like it."

* * *

"Aren't you feeling cold, Yami?" She watched him with some concern as he walked beside her in the snow. When she had asked him to wear his absolutely gorgeous white suit she definitely hadn't expected him to go to the Christmas fair with her. He glanced at her and smiled.

"I am, but if I was wearing a jacket you couldn't see my white suit entirely." She rolled her eyes.

"If you become ill there'll be no kisses for you." "I'm deprived of those anyways," he stated nonchalantly. And he was right. She felt deprived of his kiss as well. So it was set: something had to be done about it and that right soon.

She grabbed his hand, making him stop. He looked at her curiously as she wet her dry lips with her tongue. She needn't say anymore. With a half wicked, half happy smile he turned to her completely and gently cupped her chin with his tepid hand which he had had in his pocket so far. She put her hands onto his chest and slowly let them wander around his neck as he pulled her close by the small of her back.

Again the mere touch of his lips on hers ignited her. It all went so quick. Their mouths opening, their tongues slipping into each other's mouth. She barely had time to take it all in as the emotion was overwhelming her. It wasn't the way it was with Kaiba. With Kaiba it was careful and slow. Kissing Yami was like being consumed by flames. It wasn't bad though, else she wouldn't have craved for his kiss whenever she was near him. It was just such a rush taking a hold of her body.

She paused for a moment, taking the time to take in his taste. Cinnamon. She loved cinnamon. The white clouds of breath escaped her mouth quickly as a smile formed on her lips.

"Was that enough?" she whispered. He grinned, leaning his forehead against hers.

"It depends on how long it has to hold out." She bit her lip.

"For the whole time we spend on the Christmas fair." He moaned.

"Why for so long?" She distanced herself from him a little, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Just imagine Merissa was there," she pointed out. He sighed in frustration.

"Then it wasn't enough."

"There have to be rules," she said after taking a sip of her hot wine punch – without alcohol, of course. Yami mustered her for a moment and then nodded slowly. "In fact," she went on, starting to feel a little nervous, "I think there is one particular rule which can't be broken." She had all of his attention and his expression was so empathic that she forgot herself for a moment.

"Which one?" he reminded her. She snapped out of her stupor and smiled nervously. Taking in a deep breath she decided to get it over with.

"Therecanbenounderessing." Exhaling sharply she waited for him to react. She could see that he had understood what she had said. Luckily her cheeks were already red from the cold. He smirked.

"No undressing, huh?" She nodded slowly, swallowing. Her heart was racing. She had just implicitly told him that she wasn't going to put out. "Where is all the fun then?" he said teasingly. She growled.

"There has to be a reason for you guys to go the extra mile." He laughed.

"You're really amusing right now Serenity." She sighed and buried her face deep in her scarf.

"I hate you," she mumbled sheepishly. He smiled and took another sip of his punch, watching her in amusement.

"And did you already tell Kaiba?" She shook her head.

"Kaiba doesn't need to be told," she said, uncovering her mouth again. He frowned.

"Oh? And why is that?" She grinned.

"I'm sure it will shock you to hear this, but in this game you're the bad guy." He chuckled again.

"I already thought so. I can live with that as long as you obviously have a thing for the bad guys." She smiled.

"Hey, does that mean you're still chaste?" He made not the slightest effort to lower his voice as he saw daylight. She had hoped he had realized that already and had simply kept it to himself.

"Yami!" she hissed angrily. He grinned.

"How sweet." She huffed.

"Now I hate you even more." If only he knew how embarrassing this was to her. When she had told Kaiba she had been slightly tipsy, which had made it only half as bad.

His grin vanished and he just smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just slightly surprised. You never made this impression." She groaned.

"Yes, I know and I hate it. Surprise, I'm not the easy lay everyone seems to think I am." He frowned.

"I never thought that!" he protested vehemently.

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you know about that anyways?" He grinned again.

"I watched the movies, remember?" She rolled her eyes.

"As if watching movies provides any strong foundation for judging whether a girl is still a virgin or not." He smiled.

"We can make out though, can't we?" he asked hopefully. She slightly punched him on the arm.

"Will you stop the dirty talk now? Let's talk about something nice and uncomplicated." He considered her words for a moment and then shrugged.

"I think making out _is _quite nice and uncomplicated." She let out a deep sigh.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" He smirked.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy being allowed to have two boyfriends at once for a little while," he said. She grinned.

"You've got a point there."

"So now that this is clear…how long do you think this challenge will take?" She raised an eyebrow.

"How am_ I_ supposed to know? It was yours and Kaiba's idea. Ask yourselves." He nodded. She bit her lip. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to choose between you two." He smiled and nudged her.

"Let that be our concern."

She sighed wistfully. She had this strange feeling that in the end she would just snap. Being so close to two very attractive men on one and the same day, kissing them, feeling the differences between them and yet not being able to tell who of them made her feel better had her all messed up already. And she knew that this was only the beginning. She knew they weren't going to give each other any chances.

"Serenity?" She looked at Yami. "Are you all right? You seemed so lost for a moment." She smiled at him.

"I hope you didn't get me wrong when I said you're the bad guy." He shrugged.

"No, I think I know what you meant. If you want me to I'll try to be more of a good guy though." She sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't cherish our 'making out' half as much if I didn't know that that's not all that you're about." He nodded with a grateful smile.

Again she felt heat rising to her cheeks. "To be honest…I think I told you about this rule to get it into my head as well. I'm not sure if I could trust myself to stop at the right point."

"Hah! So _you're_ actually the evil person around here!" he exclaimed and chuckled.

She shrugged. "Every sweet has its sour; every evil its good."


End file.
